The New Students
by MC CJ
Summary: In Elwood city new students who are brothers and sisters come to the school and everyone in the school is feeling intimidated by them. Many at Lakewood think they are trouble, but soon find out they are the complete opposite.
1. Introduction

Author Note: (I don't in any way own Arthur or any of the characters in the series as it belongs to Marc Brown, PBS, WBGH and Cookie Jar (Which was formally CINAR and is a predecessor to CINAR). I do apologize for the one day delay as I had to take car of some business and feel free to correct me on any errors I make in this chapter and other upcoming chapters)

It was a summer afternoon in Elwood City and it was a nice day to be outside. Arthur who was in the back yard of his house was playing a game of soccer with his best friend Buster. Today they along with their team successfully defeated their rival soccer team from Mighty Mountain Elementary school.

It was victory that everyone at Lakewood had not seen for some time. The score was 10-7 by the time the game ended, but team Lakewood however was not doing so well during the first half of the game though as the score was 3-0 and many thought that Lakewood would lose this again.

This would not be the case however as everyone found out when Lakewood began improving significantly during the start of the second half of the game and they would go on to score ten goals and a victory. The news of the victory spread like wildfire as everyone at the school heard the news and for the rest of the day and into the next upcoming days the game will be the most talked about event.

There was a gentle breeze blowing as the sun was slowly going down. In a few hours it would soon be dark as Arthur had the soccer ball and said, "He shoots he scores." He kicked the soccer ball and Buster tried to catch it, but it slipped right out of his hands and ended up hitting the fence.

Buster sighed and said, "Good kick Arthur. I'm hoping I can do better with my catching next time." Arthur said to his friend, "Don't worry Buster you will as you are getting better and better every day you practice. You did very well today when we beat the Mighty Mountain soccer team, so don't give up Buster keep practicing."

Buster said, "Thanks buddy. It's getting late I better get going." Arthur then remembered something and said, "Oh we are having a test tomorrow in Mr. Ratburn's class, so you may want to start studying for that." Buster was surprised and said, "Oh no I forgot again I got to get studying or I will fail the test."

Right after they high fived each other a black colored van covered in graffiti rolled by. The van looked long enough to fit between 16-20 people including the driver.

The graffiti covered all the windows except the front windows and made it pretty difficult to see inside. Buster said, "Who was that Arthur?" Arthur shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I think it's probably the new neighbors that my mom and dad was talking to me and D.W. about. Whoever it is has one strange looking van."

Buster was still thinking about it and said, "Do you think those new neighbors are aliens that came from another planet and their spaceship has taken the form of a van? And they are here to takeover Elwood City and soon the rest of the whole world?"

Arthur sighed as he shook his head and said, "I'll see you tomorrow at school Buster." With that Arthur went back into his house and Buster walked over to his bike, placed his helmet on, got on his bike and peddled home.

He peddled for several blocks and he soon passed by the house where the black colored van covered with graffiti was parked and he stopped to look at the house. The house itself was pretty big compared to other houses in the neighborhood as it looked more like a mansion then an actual house. It was about five stories tall, is light brownish color, and had a gray colored roof with a gray colored chimney.

The house itself was new as construction started last year and was completed four months ago though nobody has attempted to buy the house in the last four months since construction was completed and very few that live in the neighborhood could even afford it.

What really made Buster more nervous about who lives inside the house was the van as it gave him the creeps and he soon left the area and started peddling faster and faster.

Hours had gone by and it was dark with the moon and very few clouds in the sky. Arthur was in his room sleeping and he was dreaming about the black colored van. In the dream he and Buster were both on their bikes peddling as fast as they can and behind them they were being chased by the black colored van, which had sharp teeth.

Buster suddenly hit a rock and fell off his bike and quickly got back on and started peddling as quickly as he can and he soon caught up with Arthur and he said, "Arthur what are we going to do? We can't keep peddling forever or we will never lose it." Soon the two were being chased by an army of black colored vans and there another one coming the other way and the two soon stopped their bikes.

Realizing there was no escape as the vans had their mouths open ready to eat them Arthur and Buster started screaming and soon the dream was soon over as a voice was saying, "Arthur wake up."

The voice came from his mother Jane Read as she said again, "Arthur wake up honey." Arthur's eyes soon shot open and he quickly sat up looking at his mom who said to him, "Arthur you were having a nightmare and D.W. could heard you yelling and she told me and your father what was happening so I came in here and woke you up. It's time for school by the way."

Arthur soon put on his glasses and got out of bed and soon walked to the bathroom to shower. After showering he then got dressed and got his backpack ready. He then went down stairs and into the kitchen and sat down at the table where pancakes were being served. While Arthur was eating D.W. asked, "Why were you making all that noise Arthur?"

Arthur didn't want to talk about it and said, "It was nothing." D.W. looked at Arthur suspiciously and got angry as she spoke to him, "What do you mean it was nothing? Arthur Read I know your hiding something from me." Arthur turned to D.W. and sighed as he spoke to her. "Fine I'll tell you after I get back D.W. right now I have to go to school." D.W. then smiled as Arthur hugged her and Arthur then grabbed his backpack and helmet.

Arthur then said goodbye to his mom and dad and walked outside and got on his bike putting on his helmet in the process and started peddling towards Lakewood Elementary school. While riding he heard a voice said, "Hay Arthur wait up."

Arthur was soon joined by Buster who said to him, "Last night I just had the craziest dream. It was about that black colored van we saw yesterday and it had sharp teeth and you were in that dream and we were both eaten by those vans."

Arthur said, "The same thing happened to me Arthur. That van is creepy looking. I'm still thinking about who was inside that van anyway. My mom doesn't know who moved into that house because whoever the family is requested they needed some time to get use to everything around here."

Buster then stopped his bike and his face was filled with fear and Arthur had also stopped his bike as he was puzzled by his friend's behavior and said, "What's wrong Buster was it something I said?"

Buster then turned his head and said, "What you said about finding out who was in that van. We just may find out very soon." Buster then pointed toward something and Arthur then glanced and his eyes widen.

The black colored van was at the school and they weren't the only ones to notice it. Many of the students all were showing fear as they saw the black colored van all covered in graffiti parked outside the school and they avoided going near it all together.

Many placed their bikes on bike racks and quickly went inside the school. Both Arthur and Buster did the same. They were walking for a few minutes in the hallway and they soon found Francine who promptly asked them, "Did you two see it?" Arthur and Buster looked at each other as they already knew what she was talking about and they nodded.

Arthur said to her, "Me and Buster saw that thing yesterday passing by while we were finishing a game of soccer. We both had nightmares about that thing." Then someone behind them said, "That the thing outside is so ugly." The three turned around and saw their other friends Fern, Muffy, and Sue Ellen who were walking towards them.

Muffy then said, "Hay guys did you three see that ugly thing parked outside our school? That thing is such an eye sore." Arthur, Buster, and Francine all nodded and Arthur said, "Looks like everyone here will be talking about that all day along with our victory against Mighty Mountain."

They six friends soon walked passed Mr. Haney's office and Mr. Ratburn was in there talking, but they couldn't see anything or what was happening as Mr. Ratburn was standing near the door blocking the view from inside, but they did here voices inside the room though. They soon got to Mr. Ratburn's class just as the bell rung and everyone in the hallway were soon racing to get to their classes before the tardy bell rung.

Arthur, Buster, Fern, Francine, Muffy, and Sue Ellen all walked into class and they were soon followed by several other students. The six noticed the extra desks in the class and the desks that were already in the class had been moved around a little, but they were in the same position as they were before.

Buster was the first one to notice and said, "Is it me or do we have more desks here?" Sue Ellen said to him, "Maybe we are getting new students today." Muffy said, "If that's true I hope it's not anyone from that ugly car. They probably dress in filthy clothes."

They all soon sat down at their desks and soon everyone was talking about the van when suddenly the classroom door opened and everyone quickly looked to see Mr. Ratburn walking in. Some were relieved to see him, but there was something strange about Mr. Ratburn as he had what appeared to be a look of fear in his eyes as he walked towards the front of the class and they could also see he was sweating a bit too.

The class soon quieted down as Mr. Ratburn started speaking, "May I have your attention please class. Today we will be getting new students today, which is why some of you may have noticed more desks here.

The students we are getting have had a rough life, but I am sure some of you can help them through their difficult times and they will be here in a few minutes so we will be waiting for them." As Mr. Ratburn sat down at his desk everyone in the class started chattering.

Meanwhile outside of Mr. Haney's office the door opened up and someone quietly walked out of his office and started slowly walking down the hallway. This person was wearing black colored boots as he was walking and one student came out of the other third grade class and saw the student down the hallway.

The student that came out of the class is a female white colored rabbit wearing a light green dress and red and white shoes. When she saw the student walking towards her she froze with fear and soon she slowly walked back and then opened the door and rushed back inside the class.

As the student soon turned to Mr. Ratburn's class and opened the door everyone from the other third grade class were all looking out the window from the door and they were all shocked to see the student. Everybody in Mr. Ratburn's class turned to see a shocking sight.

The student was a brown colored dog who was wearing blue khakis, a green colored shirt, a sleeveless black colored biker jacket with a big white "NY" logo on the left side of the jacket, black colored gloves, and a blue colored armband that had a black colored "U" on it. He has a jheri curl with his long hair being black colored and looking at him he wasn't fat he was just a tall and muscular student.

This student had a serious look on his face and he has a scar on the right side of his face that has not healed yet. This student was a giant compared to anyone at the school as he stood an amazing five foot nine inches tall and everyone in the class were in awe at the size of the student.

Mr. Ratburn noticed the student and said, "Class this is Chris who is from the Bronx in New York city. Uh Chris where are your brothers and sisters?" Chris then stopped and soon snapped his fingers and he continued walking towards the other desks and seconds after he snapped his fingers nine other students soon appeared at the door and entered the class one by one.

The first one to walk into the class was a brown colored moose named James, but likes to be known as Bones was wearing green khakis, an orange shirt, black colored gloves, and dark green boots. He has long black colored hair that is braided and stretches down to his shoulders. He would usually tie his hair in a pony tail, but just for today he'll leave it as it is.

The next student is a female cat with a tan complexion that wears yellow pants, has a purple shirt on and wears a black colored biker jacket similar to what Chris wears that has a big white "NY" logo on the left side, and wears red and white colored sneakers. Her long hair is orange and was in a ponytail and bangs though she usually never puts her hair in a ponytail often and her name is Maroline.

Next a male cat with a cream complexion walked in and he is wearing dark green colored pants, has a blue shirt on, wears green colored boots, and wears gray colored gloves and his name is Bradley. Bradley has a row of hair that's pretty tall that runs in a straight line on his head with his hair being black colored that looks like a huge Mohawk.

Behind Bradley is a dog that is brown color and has short black hair. The dog is female and wears purple pants, with a white T-shirt and a black biker jacket. She wears black colored boots and is wearing green colored gloves and her name is Arren.

A female white colored rabbit walked in and she is wearing blue jeans, a light blue shirt, red sneakers, has red colored gloves and has a red headband. Her long red hair is also in a ponytail and her name is Trish. Four more students walked in and were wearing the same matching clothes.

Two of them were boys and the other two were girls. The two boys' names were Felix who is a brown colored bear and Lance a gray colored mole. The two wore blue jeans, white T-shirts, sleeveless black biker jackets, blue and white high tops, and gray gloves.

Lance also has a pompadour hairstyle with his hair being black colored and Felix has a long tan colored hair and has sunglasses on, which he quickly took off. The two girls behind them were the last ones to enter the class and their names were Ariel who is a white colored rabbit with long red colored hair and Hunter a gray colored dog. They wore green pants, white T-shirts, black gloves, and red and green colored high tops.

The ten students all had one thing in common that was pretty noticeable and that was they all had blue colored armbands that have a black "U" on them as everyone watch the students walk in single filed into the class with Hunter closing the door quietly behind her.

Their size was ranging between five foot six inches tall to five foot eight inches tall. They walked in a single filed line each with a serious look on their faces similar to what Chris had as they all walked past everyone towards their desks joining their brother.

Everyone from the other third grade who were all watching the students entering Mr. Ratburn's class soon sat back down at their desks and most of them had no idea of what they were dealing. Everyone in Mr. Ratburn's class was quiet, so quiet in fact that a pin being dropped could be heard and they along with the other third grade class had the scary feeling that they may have to deal with more bullies on top of the Tough Customers.


	2. The Tough Customers Meet Their Match

**UPDATED**

Mr. Ratburn was quickly checking off the ten new students and went on to say, "Okay class we have a history test and I do hope everyone did study." Everyone in the class except the new students groaned as the tests were being passed out. Mr. Ratburn then walked up to the desk where the new students were sitting and said, "Do you guys want to take the test too?"

All ten of them looked at each other and nodded as Mr. Ratburn passed them the test and they removed their gloves from their hands and reached into their pockets and pulled out pencils that were already sharpened. They then placed their gloves on their desks and waited for Mr. Ratburn to tell them to begin.

Mr. Ratburn then sat back down at his desk and said, "Alright class begin and good luck." After only a few minutes of taking the test the new students were all done and everyone in the class gasped.

They were expecting that from Brian, but these new students finished much faster then anyone in the class. As a matter of fact no one at Lakewood has ever finished a test in such a short amount of time before. Chris collected the papers from his brothers and sisters and promptly walked up and handed them to Mr. Ratburn who started grading them.

Chris then sat down at his desk and none of the new students said nothing or made any type of noise what so ever as they just waited for everyone to finish their tests.

As they waited they put their gloves back on their hands and just sat there looking out the window as some clouds were slowly moving along the sky and it was a beautiful sunny day outside today.

Soon everyone else started finishing and after ten minutes have passed the whole class was done with their tests and everyone then started chattering, but the news students didn't say anything to anyone as they were still looking out the window not caring that some were watching what they were doing.

When Mr. Ratburn passed back the tests some students either were excited at the grade they got or they groaned as some didn't pass or got a pretty low grade on the test. When Mr. Ratburn got to the desks with the new students he said with a smile, "Excellent work all of you. Good job guys keep up the good work."

The new students didn't even look at their papers as they knew all the answers were correct and they rolled their papers up in all ball. Soon Mr. Ratburn began with part of today's lesson of the day, which was on astronomy.

Soon the bell rung and it was time for lunch however many in Mr. Ratburn's class quickly got out and soon all ten of the new students followed. When everyone saw the new students they all got out of their way with some going as far as to jump out of their away and there was a path formed in the crowd of students as the new students walked by them.

They then turned to their lockers and they tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. Everyone in the hallway was expecting them to walk away, but without no warning all ten of them punched their lockers making a loud banging sound and denting the lockers in the process. After a second punch the lockers then swung open.

Many of the students still in the hallway saw what happened and they raced away from what was taking place. At the lunchroom everyone was talking about either the black colored van or the ten new students that are in the school and there a few talking about their victory against Might Mountain yesterday.

Those three things were the only things being talked about. Arthur was sitting with Buster, Brain, Fern, Francine, George, Muffy, Prunella, and Sue Ellen were sitting at a table and they were discussing the new students in their class. Arthur had said, "They could be friendly we never know." Francine spoke to Arthur, "I just hope your right about that. The last thing this school needs is more bullies."

George was thinking about the many times every member of the Tough Customers have either chased him, stolen from him, and hazed him in the past and he said, "Tell me about it." None of them knew the table they were sitting at was the wrong table as what took place in their class completely through them off and all they were talking about was the new students that are in their class and how scary they look.

The group of friends had no idea the table they were sitting at was the Tough Customer's table as Prunella said to everyone at the table, "I just hope none of us get in their way as their punches could really hurt us. I just saw what they did to their lockers and there is a huge dent on the lockers when they punched them."

Soon the Tough Customers appeared and Binky was surprised to see them all sitting at the Tough Customer's table and he asked, "What are all of you guys doing here?" Molly then said as she sat down, "Yeah get lost losers." Buster said, "We were just talking about those new students that were in our class and they look awfully scary."

Binky knew what Buster was talking about and he laughed a little and said, "Oh yeah those guys don't look so tough and they are not even that scary. We can beat them in a fight."

The Tough Customers all nodded at Binky's response, however Arthur and his friends had many doubts and Arthur said to Binky, "You guys maybe big, but those guys in our class are giants and they look like they could be big trouble for you guys if you get in their way.

If we were you guys I'd be careful and not pick a fight with any of these guys. Look what happened to their lockers there is a dent on it after they punched their lockers. I don't think anyone at this school can do that without flinching. Plus no one at this school knows who these guys are, so don't do anything stupid cause if you guys do well you were warned by all of us."

With that said Arthur and his friends then left the Tough Customer's table and then the group of bullies were looking at each other and wondering if the new students could be an issue for them. They really didn't have anything to lose as they are the top bullies in the school and no one in the past has ever matched that. The Dog Guy said, "Binky you don't really believe that those guys could be trouble?"

Binky looked at him and said, "I don't know. It's not like I know them or anything. They haven't said a word since they came to our class today and they were busy staring out the window. We have to be ready for anything that happens though in case they come looking for trouble.

The last thing this school needs is more bullies and when you have more bullies that is where this school isn't big enough for two bullies." Every around him nodded as they started eating.

After lunch the bell rung and everyone went back to their classes. Mr. Ratburn put on a movie that was about the moon landing and the class watched it until recces, but before he put the movie on he said, "After everyone comes back from recces we will take a test on the movie." Just like the last time everyone in the class except the new students groaned as they had to take another test on top of the history test they took today.

After the movie finished everyone waited for a few minutes and the bell rung meaning it was time for recces and everyone from their classes all went outside to the playground. It was still a nice day as everyone in the playground were running around chasing each other, but Arthur, Brain, Buster, Fern, Francine, Muffy, and Sue Ellen were at the table talking about the movie and the test they would have to take.

They then quickly changed the subject to the new students in their class. Arthur said, "Those guys are all weird. They just stared at the T.V. and had that look on their faces like the T.V. said something insulting to them. I bet if they ever got into a fight with anyone around here they would probably scare them with that look on their faces."

Fern was next to speak, "Well at least they don't have a problem with us or anyone in our class, so they may not be a problem." Suddenly they heard someone yelling and they turned to see George running as he was being chased by all the members of the Tough Customers and they soon surrounded him.

Then Buster spotted the ten new students coming and they were heading in the same direction the Tough Customers had surrounded George and Buster was worried and said, "What are they going to do? If they are already friends with the Tough Customers this could be really bad for George. He's our friend and he's help some of us before and now we need to do the same for him."

The friends agreed that they have seen enough of George getting threatened and bullied by the Tough Customers and they ran over to help George out before the new students arrived. When they did reach the Tough Customers Buster said, "Hold it right there! You bullies leave George alone!"

George was sitting on the ground as the bullies around him all laughed at Buster's response and Billy said to him, "Don't worry we will after he gives us all the money he has. If he refuses we will pulverize him."

Just as the situation looked hopeless someone with British accent said, "Hey there Garbage Customers. You don't do what long ears said and leave big horns alone your all entering a world of pain."

The Tough Customers all stopped what they were about to do to George and looked up to see the new students standing in front of them and they all looked like they were ready to fight and they were wearing black colored headbands. Arthur and his friends just stared in disbelief as the new students confronted the Tough Customers.

Buster then whispered to Arthur sounding annoyed, "Why is everyone calling me that now? They aren't that long are they?" Arthur was still looking at what was happening as he said, "No Buster they are fine." ,lied Arthur as he was too busy focusing on what was about to happen with the Tough Customers and the new students. He didn't even look at Buster to respond to his question.

Some of the Tough Customers however weren't impressed and Rattles spoke to Chris who was the one that called them the Garbage Customers, "Just who do you think you are? You've got some nerve coming up to us and telling us what to do. My advice get lost or we will pound all of you."

Chris just stood there not fazed by Rattles' words and said, "You can call us the Fearless 16 and we will not get lost. All of you guys have no idea what your dealing with and your getting yourself into some serious trouble. As a matter of fact anyone that gets in our way is already in trouble speaking of that.

As far as I'm concerned you losers are the ones that better get lost or we will drop all of you. Better yet we will just toss you little bugs into a trash can and everyone in this school can start calling all of you the Trash Customers rather then the Tough Customers."

Everyone else that was on the playground soon stopped what they were doing and they were watching what was unfolding in front of them. The Tough Customers have never dealt with students that have not only stood up to them, but had the guts to tell them what to do and the group soon didn't know what to do.

Even Arthur and his friends couldn't believe someone else was standing up to the whole entire Tough Customers and to everyone on the playground it looked like the Tough Customers had finally met their match.

Rattles spoke to Binky, "I say we take them on and deal with moose boy later." Binky himself didn't know what to say as up until today he and his gang of bullies never had a problem like this and he finally agreed with Rattles as spoke to him, "Yeah your right let's do it." The Tough Customers then walked over to where the Fearless 16 was standing and everyone from both sides were staring down at each other.

Bradley smirked and said to them, "There is a good reason why he said sixteen. You may only see ten of us, but the six others are about to arrive right about now." Suddenly six more individuals came out of no where and they were wearing the same identical black colored headbands as they walked in a single filed line.

Nobody in the other third grade classes said anything about these guys cause there was too much attention on the ten new students and the black colored van they saw this morning that everyone had completely forgotten about these six. Muffy seeing things were going to get worse said, "Oh great there is more of them. Who are these guys?"

Arthur said to her, "I don't know Muffy, but there is about to be one big fight here unless someone does something about." Despite what Arthur said nobody seemed like they were willing to do anything, but just watch at all the drama that was taking place.

The first of the six individuals to arrive is a dog with a tan complexion named Derek who is wearing a dark blue colored biker jacket, black colored pants, and green and white colored boots. Just like Chris he has the same hair color and a jheri curl.

Behind Derek was a brown colored dog named Hugo, but is at times called Knock Out Hugo since he has a lot of experiences with fighting and defending himself, which has saved him many times in the past. He has long black colored hair and he is wearing a white colored shirt with blue stripes, blue colored khakis, and black and white colored high tops.

The next person behind Hugo was a female bear with a tan complexion named Riena who is wearing blue colored jeans, a blue colored shirt, red and white colored high tops, and purple gloves. Riena's hair color is red and just like Chris she has a scar on the right side of her face that has not completely healed yet.

The next person behind Riena is a white colored female rabbit named Terra and she wears black colored khakis, a white colored shirt, a sleeveless black colored biker jacket, and black colored boots.

Behind her was a brown colored moose named Dennis that was wearing a green colored khakis, a green and blue colored shirt with a white stripe that went around the shirt itself, and brown colored boots. He has long brown colored hair and on his left antler the word "Pain" is written in bold capital letters and on his right antler the word "Peace" is written in the same manner.

The last of the six was a female cat with a tan complexion named Amber who has long orange colored hair and is wearing blue colored jeans, cream colored shirt, and red and white colored sneakers.

All six of them then got right beside the ten brothers and sisters and now the Tough Customers were clearly out numbered and the six were also about the size of the ten new students so the Tough Customers didn't have any advantage over them at all.

Derek spoke to Chris and he had a grin on his face, "Chris are these the Garbage Customers that we've been hearing about around here? Are they the ones that are causing trouble for everyone? These little flies don't even look like a threat around here and as far as I see it these guys and anyone else around here that decides to help them are asking to get beat down. I think everyone in this school is overreacting a bit."

Binky just stood there looking at them until he finally said, "Alright Rattles how about you go first and take one of them out me and the others will follow." Rattles agreed with Binky and said to his friend, "Thanks Binky I'll enjoy this." Rattles then walked up towards Chris and tried to punch him, but Chris just held out his left hand and just simply stopped Rattles from punching.

Everyone gasped at what just happened and before Rattles could do anything Chris then started squeezing Rattles' hand and Rattles in pain said, "Ow man your hurting me." Chris however didn't care one bit as he said, "Good we love inflicting pain on others especially guys like you."

He then released his grip on Rattles' hand and grabbed Rattles with his right hand and then lifted him up to his height and grin soon formed on Chris's face as he looked like he was going to do something bad. Rattles was at least five feet tall, but Chris just lifted him up with one hand like he was made of air.

Some of the Tough Customers tried to help their friend, but the rest of the Fearless 16 walked up towards them and blocked their way preventing them from getting any closer and Maroline said, "You little bugs won't be going any where. Deal with him bro."

Chris then spoke to Rattles, "Surprised you didn't I? I could just deck you right now in front of everyone for that cheap shot you tried there, but that won't happen yet as this is your first and last warning.

Now you listen up Ciccone I told you and the Trash Customers you guys have no idea what your dealing with and that you guys were biting off far more then you can chew. If you think that cheap shot is going to work you have another thing coming. Now you have two choices either you leave big horns alone or I'll place you inside a trash can and your friends will join you. Do I make myself clear?"

Rattles nodded and Chris let him go and Rattles quickly walked back to his friends and said, "We better get out of here guys." The Tough Customers did exactly that and they all quickly left. The Fearless 16 then turned their attention to George who was just sitting on the ground and they all soon surrounded him and everyone on the playground was thinking this was going to be bad for him.

However Chris extended his hand and said, "Are you okay George?" George had no idea what was going on and he nodded at Chris' response as he grabbed Chris's hand and Chris helped up. Chris then said to him, "The sixteen of us would like to have a chat with you George. Meet us at the Sugar Bowl at 3:00 and please don't be late."

With that the Fearless 16 soon left leaving everyone at the playground stunned at what just occurred. Buster walked up to George and said to him, "Are you okay?" George nodded and spoke, "Yeah I'm fine, but why do they want to talk to me after school anyway? What do you guys think I should do?"

Everyone around him shrugged as it was a complete mystery as to what the Fearless 16 would want with him and soon the bell rung and everyone soon went back to class.

Everybody in the hallway soon cleared a path as the Fearless 16 walked past all of them and as usual neither of the brothers or sister said anything to them as they walked right into Mr. Ratburn's class and sat down at their desks. The six other students that were part of the Fearless 16 then continued walking and they went into their 3rd grade class, which was not far away from Mr. Ratburn's class.

Back at Mr. Ratburn's class the ten students were still wearing their hand bands as the rest of the class soon walked in just as the second bell rung. Mr. Ratburn got up from his seat and said to the class, "Alright class we are having a test on the movie we just watched. I'm hoping everyone here does better on this test then the last one."

Some in the class were not looking forward to taking the test as some fell asleep through the movie and they were concerned if they would pass or not. Mr. Ratburn said to the class, "Alright class began." Just like the first time the ten students finished their tests in only a few minutes and some in the class still have not gotten use to seeing someone finishing a test so fast.

This time it was Bradley who collected the papers from his brothers and sisters and handed them to Mr. Ratburn. Ratburn graded them as Bradley sat back down at his desk with his brothers and sisters and they all were soon staring out the window once again looking up at the sky as it truly was a nice day. Some in the class were finishing their tests and there were a few students that were struggling, but managed to finish.

After a few minutes Mr. Ratburn then passed back the tests and as he was doing so he said, "All of you did pretty well on the test. I'm impressed with everyone here." The lowest grade on the test was only a high "C" and everyone in the class felt proud that they all passed the second test of the day.

It was soon getting close to the end of school and Mr. Ratburn then passed out several pages worth of homework to the class and said, "Your homework is due tomorrow. I am truly proud of how everyone here did on the second test. Oh and by the way there will be a quiz tomorrow so study tonight."

Some face palmed themselves as they had more homework and another test tomorrow and Mr. Ratburn said, "If everyone does well on the quiz tomorrow then we will not have homework for the rest of the week." Everyone in the class cheered, while the ten new students gave a thumbs up as they too agreed with that deal.

The bell then rung and Mr. Ratburn said, "Alright class see you tomorrow." Everyone in the class waved goodbye to their teacher as they all left, but not before they all made a path for the Fearless 16 who walked by all the students and out of the school to where the black colored van was sitting however something was different about the van.

The van didn't have graffiti on it any more and it was shiny black as the Fearless 16 climbed aboard and the door closed and soon all sixteen of the new students left the school to go home.

Everyone at the school were still talking about them and what happened at the playground when they not only confronted the Tough Customers, but also successfully stood up to them and many were wondering what the Tough Customers were going to do then.

George walked out of the school to his bike and before he got on he was confronted by Binky who said to him, "Look George I really wasn't going to get involved with beating you up or anything. i just want to ask what did they say to you any way?"

George shrugged and said, "I don't know Binky. They told me to meet them at the Sugar Bowl at 3:00 and told me not to be late." Binky was wondering why they would talk to George out of all the people at the school and he said to him, "Are you going to actually meet them?"

George nodded as he got on his bike and left the school heading home and soon Sue Ellen walked out of the school and walked up to Binky who said to her, "I sure hope they don't pulverize him. Sure I maybe a bully, but he still a friend." Sue Ellen asked, "Who? George? Yeah I hope nothing happens to him."

The two looked at each other and nodded as they walked together down the street as all the students at Lakewood were heading home. Arthur, Buster, and Francine were biking home when Buster said, "I sure hope George knows what he's doing. What Chris did to Rattles there was scary enough and it proved that not even the Tough Customers can stop those guys."

Francine said to him, "Knowing George for a while I think he knows what he's doing meeting those guys at the Sugar Bowl. I can tell you I'm going to be there to see what happens whether they like it or not."

After finishing her sentence she then speedup and said, "Bye Arthur. By Buster. Don't forget to study." Arthur and Buster waved at her and Arthur said, "Hay Buster after you are done with your homework and studying do you want to come over my house and watch Bionic Bunny with me today?"Buster said, "Sure I'll be there buddy."

The two then high fived each other before Buster sped off home and Arthur soon arrived at his house and Arthur then got off his bike and walked it over to the backyard. After doing that he then walked inside his house to began his homework and studying for the quiz tomorrow.


	3. The History Of The Fearless 16

**UPDATED**

At his house George was in his room laying down on his bed thinking about how lucky he was that he didn't get pulverized by the Tough Customers and that he was able to keep the money the group of bullies tried to steal from him. He was also thinking about the Fearless 16 who wanted to talk to him at the Sugar Bowl today as he had no idea why they wanted to talk to him.

He then walked over to his closet and took his dummy, Wally out of the closet and sat down on his bed and started speaking to the dummy, "Wally I met some new kids today and they were pretty scary looking and pretty big for being third graders. The good thing about them is that if it wasn't for them I would have lost all the money I had when the Tough Customers came after me again.

Now they want me to come to the Sugar Bowl at 3:00. What do you think they want with me?" George then started speaking through Wally, "George don't go they may try to steal something from you or worse."

George said to Wally, "I don't think they will cause they could of easily done that today at the playground and as you can see they didn't. They helped me up from the ground after the Tough Customers trapped me. I'm going to go to the Sugar Bowl and start asking them questions. I'll probably learn something from them."

George then spoke through Wally again, "Well George you are brave and I have to say good luck and be careful." George nodded and then hopped off his bed and walked over to his closet and placed Wally inside the closet.

He then grabbed his helmet and put it on his head as he closed the closet door behind him and went down stairs and said to his mom, "Mom I'm going to the Sugar Bowl to meet some new friends there. I'll be back home soon."

Ms. Lundgren smiled and said to her son, "Okay dear have a good time with your new friends." George waved to her mom good bye and left his house closing the door behind him in the process. He then got on his bike and started peddling towards the Sugar Bowl.

As he was peddling past the various houses some of his classmates all noticed him and most of them had worried looks on their faces as they had heard word at the school that George was going to meet the Fearless 16 at the Sugar Bowl. Some of them walked out of their houses and wanted to see what was going to happen and started walking towards the Sugar Bowl.

Arthur and Buster both saw George passing their houses and Arthur went back into his house and walked up to his room and grabbed his Bionic Bunny walkie-talkie. He was looking out the window as he started speaking into his walkie-talkie, "Buster are you there?"

Arthur's walkie-talkie had some brief static before he heard a voice said, "Yeah I'm here Arthur. It looks like George is going through with this after all. I just got a call from Francine that she was heading to the Sugar Bowl and that everyone from our class was coming too. You think we should go there?"

Arthur thought about it and said, "Well I am finished with my homework, so I don't see why we shouldn't. I'm coming out of my house right now." Arthur then turned off the walkie-talkie and walked downstairs and said to his parents who were watching TV, "Mom. Dad. I'm going to the Sugar Bowl with Buster. We are going to meet some new kids there."

His mother said to him, "Arthur did you finish your homework?" Arthur nodded and his mother said, "Okay then have fun." Arthur waved at his parents as he opened the door and and closed it behind him. He was soon met by Buster who said, "Hey Arthur let's get going before we are late." The two started walking at a quick pace towards the Sugar Bowl.

After a couple minutes of peddling George arrived at the Sugar Bowl. George himself was nervous as he got off his bike and walked it inside of the store as he was entering the store the Fearless 16 where already there sitting at the tables and they had on the same black colored headbands that they were wearing at school earlier. Chris was sitting with Derek, Hugo, Maroline, and Ariel

The group itself were all drinking milkshakes as George placed his bike right next to the door and he took off his helmet and placed it on his bike as he joined the Fearless 16. He then sat down at the table that Chris was sitting at. George was sitting right next to Ariel and Chris then spoke to him, "You are several minutes early Lundgren.

We like it when someone is early as that's a good sign they are responsible and prepared for anything. So your probably wondering why all of us wanted to meet you here. Well before I get to that I would like you to meet everyone in the Fearless 16.

I'm Christopher Maxwell Jeremy Rexington, but everyone calls me Chris, Max, or Cj for short. My real family was born in London, England, but I was born here in America to be exact Parkchester, Bronx."

Derek who was was sitting at the same table right next to Chris spoke next, "I'm Derek and I'm Irish and just like Chris I was also born in Parkchester, Bronx strangely about ten blocks from where Chris lived at that time." Hugo then spoke next, "I'm Hugo and I was born in Newark, New Jersey and my family moved to the Hunts Point, Bronx after I was born and I'm also German."

Ariel spoke next, "I'm Ariel and I'm from Boston, Massachusetts, but my family moved to Baychester, Bronx soon afterward." Maroline said, "Hello George I'm Maroline, but some call me either that or Marol both of which is okay. I'm from Hunters Point, Queens, which is in Long Island city and moved to Parkchester, Bronx after living in Queens for only a year. Everyone else Chris will introduce by pointing them out."

The rest of the other brothers and sisters soon got up out of their seats and Chris who was still sitting down said, "Now I'll point out the rest of our brothers and sisters.

Felix here is from Canarsie, Brooklyn, Bradley is also from Canarsie, Lance is from Jamaica, Queens, James who we call Bones is from Fordham, Bronx, Trish is from Harlem, which is in Manhattan, Hunter is also from Harlem, Arren is from Forest Hills, Queens, Riena is from Tremont, Bronx, Terra is from Kingsbridge, Bronx, Dennis is from Parkchester just like me and Derek, and Amber is from Baychester, Bronx.

We all have middle names and nicknames, but they'll each tell you and your friends that some other time." Then all eleven of them waved at George and George and said, "Never seen such a huge family before, but looking at all of you are you guys adopted?"

The eleven then sat back down as Chris started speaking, "Before we get to that I would like to ask you something about your friends that came to help you earlier today. Their names are Arthur Timothy Read, Buster Baxter, Francine Frensky, Sue Ellen Armstrong, Fern Walters, Alan Powers who goes by the name Brain, and Muffy Crosswire?

Those friends that helped you out today also hangs out with other friends and classmates by the names of Alex, Binky Barnes who is the leader of the Tough Customers, Maria? We also heard you recently met a new friend named Carl who has Asperger's Syndrome and you see him on Tuesdays and Thursdays is that also true?"

George was shocked to hear what Chris said as he remembered seeing back in Mr. Ratburn's class Chris and his brothers and sisters were completely ignoring everyone in the class except Mr. Ratburn and George asked, "How do you know their names? How did you guys know about Carl? How did you guys even know my name?"

Derek then passed George a packet of papers that were stapled together and George was surprised to see that it was a list of every student in the school and he said, "Did you guys steal this from Mr. Haney's office?"

Derek and Chris just grinned as Chris started speaking, "I really don't have to say much on that as it is pretty obvious that we did. That guy I will tell you has to be careful where he puts things or they will end up going missing. I heard Mr. Haney has dyslexia too and I heard someone in your family is from Sweden am I right?"

George quickly responded, "Yeah my family is from Sweden. The principle of the school does have dyslexia and so do I." Derek said to him, "Hugo here has dyslexia too and so does those some of us and a few of us also have Asperger's Syndrome ."

We also have IED, which can be a problem at this school. Ever since we stole that list of names from the principal's office we already knew the names of every single student at Lakewood and what class they are in. We also know who is doing good, poor, got held back before, or just transferred to the school."

Outside the Sugar Bowl the students from Mr. Ratburn's class had gathered outside the Sugar Bowl and soon they were joined by students in both and Miss Sweetwater's classes and they all were wondering what the Fearless 16 was talking to George about.

George looked back and noticed his friends from school standing outside and he said, "Looks like we have company that followed me. What is IED any way and what do you mean it could be a problem for Lakewood?"

Maroline said to him, "We were expecting our classmates to show up. They could stand out there or come in, but there won't be any room in here for those guys to sit except on the floor that is. IED stands for intermittent explosive disorder.

It has to do with uncontrollable anger, which can and will result in someone getting hurt or damage to something. After the outburst happens the person or persons feels relieved from it, but it's through guilt and the realization of what they just did."

After Maroline finished talking Chris started speaking to George, "Random question I'm going to ask. Do you by any chance have a little sister George?" George nodded and said, "Well she's sort of not younger then me she's seven years old and will turn eight next month.

Just like me she's a third grader, but we have different teachers though. Why do you guys ask any way?" Felix spoke next, "We have three little sisters who just turned five not to long ago, are currently in pre-school, and will start kindergarten after this year's school year ends.

They didn't go to school today and they won't be going tomorrow, but they will on Friday though and they are home right now. We were wondering if any of your friends had any younger sisters or brothers for them to hang out with since just like us they too had a rough time in the city."

George thought about it and said, "Well Arthur does have a five year old sister named D.W. and she knows many other kids at pre-school, so if I were you guys I would start there. I will warn you though D.W. is a handful if you know what I mean and she has another friend named W.D. that visits during the weekends and when we have days off of school.

D.W's name is actually her initials since she along with her new friend W.D. hate being called by their real names." Chris and Derek looked at each other and then they chuckled a bit as Derek started speaking to George, "We had a feeling you were going to say something like that.

I don't get why some kids do that any way it's just a little strange, but hay we don't have anything against that. Our three little sisters names are Carol, Marshall, and Shan, but here is where things start to get very similar.

Carol likes to be known as C.R., For Marshall she likes to be known as M.C.M., and for Shan is S.G. though they don't mind being called by their real names though. It's a pretty strange thing that's becoming common these days, but it's like we said we don't have a problem with it one bit and won't judge anyone for that either."

George nodded and he soon was feeling comfortable sitting with the Fearless 16 as he wasn't worried at all about what they might do to him and the Fearless 16 themselves were very nice kids.

Chris took a sip from the milkshake he was drinking and started speaking to George, "Now about that question you asked." Uh yeah aren't you guys adopted and how did you guys manage to deal with life in the Bronx, George asked with curiosity.

Chris sighed a bit and looked at his brothers and sisters and started speaking. "All sixteen of us have a very similar story. We all lived in Bronx at one point and we remember our parents well.

It's not likely we will be seeing them anytime soon since the houses we lived in before we were living on the streets were burned down by a bunch of kids and many families lost everything, but they had each other however even that was too much from some to handle. On top of that it was also pretty difficult raising a family as some jobs weren't paying enough to support families.

So parents took actions and these actions that they took were not only unnecessary, but really sad as they choose to abandon their kids and the kids themselves had to take care of themselves. Many families left the city or went some where else in the city never to be heard from again. Many friends we met all were abandoned by their parents and we met other brothers and sisters on the streets too.

The violence itself was a serious problem in the Bronx and the same thing went for Brooklyn and Queens too as it wasn't just one place that had crime that was out of control. Manhattan wasn't too bad the only thing you had to worry about was people pickpocketing you and stealing something from you. Staten Island is a pretty nice place to get away from the city and enjoy the nice beaches there.

As for us we all wandered the streets of the Bronx alone while we were only three and half years old. Many of us went to various places like Brooklyn, Queens, or Manhattan and that is part of how we met each other.

We can also thank the subway and the elevated lines that ran through Manhattan, and various neighborhoods in Brooklyn and Queens that were still in rough shape at the time. Wandering Brooklyn and Queens alone we met each other one by one and we soon started hanging out with each other. For almost a year we wandered the streets alone until we went to an orphanage in the Bronx.

It wasn't the best place in the world, but it was better then nothing and we were able to go to school soon after we got to the orphanage. We rode the subways and the elevated lines a lot together when we had nothing to do and it was pretty interesting to see Manhattan four stories up from the elevated trains as we passed places like the Chrysler building or the Empire State building.

We didn't have any money, so we did what every other kid at the orphanage did. We stole things when we got the chance and pick pocketed people many times. During the holiday season is where we would usually get the a lot more money.

Times were tough and still are tough so in that case right there we had no choice, but to steal things in order for us to get better things. Now I hear in Elwood city you guys call stealing gleeping right? We call it jacking not that the word means anything different."

George gave a nod as he understood what Chris was talking about and he then looked back to see the all of the his classmates had already entered the Sugar Bowl and had been listening to what was being said and some customers that were already in the Sugar Bowl were also listening to what Chris was saying.

Chris then continued speaking, "Stealing things was pretty much the only way anyone living in the orphanage could eat and get new clothes cause the orphanage itself was flat out broke and the food wasn't good either as some of the food tasted like wood or something like that. I'll tell you George we all got pretty good at stealing and it became even easier after a couple of months of doing it that is.

There is a handful of places in the Bronx that are broke, but that's just a handful though there are several other places that are good you just have to know where to go and watch your surroundings at all times so no one comes out and tries to beat you up or steal from you.

There were times where the sixteen of us were all chased by police officers, but we escaped them by splitting up and taking various short cuts to confuse them. We did get into things like bullying, which you and our classmates might see at the school and graffiti writing, which you guys want see from us at all.

We got ourselves involved with other things that we shouldn't have in the first place and we have since moved on from that mess. That mess caused us many problems and we also got many at the orphanage involved in it too. That is something that we will not talk about because it is personal to us and we hope we don't have to, but then again we have been wrong before, so we are still hoping that doesn't happen.

Any way after three years of being at the orphanage the owners of the place soon got into trouble and were forced to close the place down so many of the kids living there were adopted and are living better lives in the city or are living some where here in Elwood City.

Before the orphanage closed we got on the subway train one day and went to the front car to watch the view of the tracks as the train rolled along and we met these three little girls named Carol, Marshall, and Shan who were riding the train by themselves and so we introduced ourselves.

When you see these three for the first time you'll think they are older then they seem, but calling them little sisters is a complete overstatement, so we just call them our younger sisters. When we first met them we thought they were first or second graders, but were only three years old at that time. They said they were from the Bronx and just like us they too had no parents.

I would later find out that Carol was Woodlawn, Marshall was from Hunters Point, and Shan is from Long Island City or as people call it the L.I.C. We can only assume these three either were abandoned where they were living and met each other earlier that year at some point in time in Bronx or both Marshall and Shan's parents moved to Bronx and after they were abandoned met Carol the same year on the subway or the streets.

They also had no place to sleep except the subway cars themselves, which I wouldn't consider doing as those dark green subway cars will give you a bumpy ride and on top of that seventy percent of them are fifty years old or older and the rest of the thirty percent are getting close to that age. So feeling sorry for the two girls we stayed with them the entire day and they had a very good time with us.

Just like us they too also had to steal stuff and both of them told us that their parents abandoned them and they have been living on the streets ever since that happened. George we will tell you this. Those three are very smart for their age and we were surprised by how much they already knew. They already know how to read and write and they are also very good at memorizing things too."

George was curious and asked, "How good are they at remembering things?" Chris said to them, "They know exactly where to go on both the subway and the elevated lines and they have even helped people who travel to the city during the holidays get to where they need to go.

They also remembered exactly where they met for the first time ever and they also know the names of all 20,650 subway cars that are still running in service to this day. Now continuing where I left as we were heading back to the orphanage I asked where they were going to sleep and they told me on the train itself.

Now we already knew that wasn't a good idea to begin with because trains don't stay in service all the time as they do need a break too from carrying people back and forth.

I asked the conductor who told me the one we were on was going out of service after it made another trip back to Flatbush Avenue. Carol, Marshall, and Shan would always sneak back on board when trains go out of service and always got away with being caught.

When they go out of service they go to the yards and don't come out for several hours. When subway cars are not operating the air conditioning is turned off and it can get really really hot inside of those trains after a while, so I told them to come with us as the orphanage had a lot of room and the people that worked there wouldn't say no to anyone including three very cute four year old girls.

Ever since that day Carol, Marshall, and Shan have looked up to us as their big brothers and sisters and we also told them that we will always protect them no matter what happens. When the orphanage announced it was going to close the nineteen of us refused to get adopted by anyone unless we were together and that really showed everyone that we were really that close to one another.

Finally one day before the orphanage completely closed two people came in and adopted all of us. We were completely surprised by that as the only way anyone could adopt all of us at once is if they were rich and we had doubts that would happen, but we were wrong as they two that adopted us were not only very rich, but were also well known in the business world.

They also have a daughter named Sharol who is sixteen years old. Sharol has a brother named Tracey and is also sixteen years old and they are in high school together. Our new parents told us the reason they adopted us was they heard about us and didn't want all of us living on the streets again.

They lived in an area in Manhattan that was close to Times Square and we went to another school in Manhattan and it was the best fun we have ever had in our lives. When we didn't have school we would go to Rockefeller Center along with our older sister Sharol and our older brother Tracey and skate there on the skating rink they have.

At first all of us fell many times, but soon we got better and better at it just like Sharol and Tracey were when they were our age and it was pretty easy afterward. Carol, Marshall, and Shan became great skaters after only a few weeks of skating there and that was very quick progress they made. A year later our dad bought us another house in Elwood City and we moved from Manhattan to here.

Our dad did say however we will make many visits to New York city as many times as we like and that really made us feel better about leaving the city we liked. Now when it came to schools we had two choices go to Mighty Mountain or Lakewood.

I'll tell you guys right now those kids at Might Mountain have got to be one of the biggest jokes we've ever seen in our entire lives and I don't know what they were trying to prove, but I tell you it wasn't fresh.

Before we came to the school I heard that some of the kids there were really tough and could be trouble, but when we got there and they saw us we were disappointed that the rumor wasn't true.

After that they should rename the school from Mighty Mountain to Chicken Mountain, cause that was completely embarrassing. The students at the school that were the bullies were not only afraid of us they also wanted no part of us, so many of bullies there avoided us all together. Many of the other students in general there I will tell ya are very kind. When it comes to sports however it's all business.

That wasn't the only problem the school's paint job was slightly falling apart with some parts of the school's paint pealing off and someone wrote stuff on the walls that was offensive, but I will not get into that at this time. I looked inside one class and they had some lights that were flickering and all the windows were either broken or rusted shut making the classes hot.

Now don't get me wrong, but the school itself was nice, but looks can be deceiving when it comes to the inside of a building. The orphanage we were at was in much better condition then that school and it made us think twice about going there and our parents agreed as they saw what condition Mighty Mountain was in.

We actually felt sorry for them and our parents did meet with school board members to fund both Lakewood and Mighty Mountain as both schools need it and serious renovations to the playgrounds at both schools is also something that needs to be looked into.

So we decided to choose Lakewood and we were impressed by the school and everyone else except for the Tough Customers that is they are not that tough believe me Carol, Marshall, and Shan are tougher then they are and that is a fact. We still keep in contact with our friends from the orphanage and the owners of the orphanage they are also doing okay, which is a good thing as we are glad things have worked out well for them.

Everything else in the city hasn't changed much and it's still the same as we left it though I did hear crime is slowly going down in the Bronx as more police go there now then ever before.

More kids are now going to school instead of being out at night doing graffiti and stealing things from people. That right there is pretty much our story George and we are glad you and everyone else around here spent some time to here it. Any questions you might have?"

George said to him, "That was the most amazing story I've ever heard and the way you told it made me feel like I was there. There are somethings I know now that I didn't know before. By the way what is with the black colored headbands you guys are wearing? What was your favorite thing to do in New York any way?"

Maroline said to him, "The head bands mean we are about to get into a fight or they are used to intimidate other kids. The same thing is with the gloves as when we do get into fights the punches are much harder then without them, but even without the gloves that really doesn't mean a punch from anyone of us won't hurt. Kids back where we come from will take on anyone regardless of their size or how old they are.

Now your second question our favorite thing to do was and always will be riding the elevated lines that ran through all four of the boroughs in the city along with the subway. That right there is the best way to see the city. Many in the city just called it the El and it's pretty interesting seeing people through the windows of those apartments or the smell of food being cooked from those apartments as the trains rumble by them.

It's a good thing it's still here cause in the past people have been trying to close the old El down many times before and they came really close to doing that back in 1955 and some went as far as setting it up for failure, but many people including those that lived right next to it protested and threaten to use violence just to save the El.

At school our teacher's father was one of the protesters and he told us they didn't want the El to go away and the protesting worked and now it stands as one of the most remarkable things we have ever seen in our lives.

It does however need to be renovated as parts from the El are raining down all over the streets and the trains themselves are making a lot of noise especially going around those sharp turns, which is why it operates from six in the morning all the way until ten at night.

Hasn't gotten a renovation since the 1970s and needs it big time. We are going as far as to having our dad trying to buy out the entire line. Sure it maybe loud, but it does make money and carries a lot of passengers a day, so it being under the control of another company could really help out the El along with it's appearance.

As for the subway we use it to go to places like Chinatown, Coney Island, or Brighton Beach. There are several areas where the subway goes pretty fast and that's also another thing we like on top of the dark green colors of seventy percent of the subway fleet, which makes them stand out against their stainless steel cousins."

Buster who managed to squeeze through some of his classmates said, "George is right about what he said. That was a very good story. Me and Arthur went to New York city not to long ago and we had the best time there along with my dad. I didn't know New York city had an El. I thought it was only just Chicago."

Hugo then said to him, "You'll find it on either 2nd avenue or 3rd avenue in Manhattan and at the City Hall Park Row station trains continue over the bridge towards the elevated structure that runs down Myrtle Avenue all the way to Metropolitan Avenue.

After the Washington Avenue station on Myrtle Avenue the El then curves off Myrtle Avenue and onto Lexington Avenue and then connects with the Jamaica Avenue elevated and travels all the way to 168th street."

Buster was amazed by how much the Fearless 16 knew and said, "Wow you guys know a lot about the transportation there. If I ever go back there I'll bring you guys along with me."

Chris said to him with a smile, "Thanks for the kind words Buster. It's better then dealing with all the cars, taxis, and buses on the roads and causing traffic jams. Not saying that they are bad or anything it's just that the El and the subways are just that much quicker."

Arthur then spoke to Chris, "I need to know just one thing. How did you know Buster's name when he never told you? How did you even George's name? What is going on here you guys hardly even noticed any of us?" Chris then took the packet of papers that was on the table and said, "That was actually three things their Arthur Read. We already knew your names and by the way think fast Arthur."

He then quickly tossed the packet right at Arthur who managed to catch it and he looked at it and was shocked to see that it was a long list of every student at Lakewood and the names of every staff at the school. Arthur then said, "How did you guys get this?"

Hunter quickly responded, "We easily stole it from Mr. Haney's office." Everyone gasped as no one in the school would ever dream of stealing something from Mr. Haney's office at of all the places as it has never been done before and no one has ever thought of doing it until now.

Hunter continued speaking to them, "Judging by your reactions this was the first time anyone stole something from the principal's office right?" Everyone nodded and Hunter continued speaking, "Don't worry everyone we are going to return it first thing tomorrow morning. It's one thing that doesn't get old is when we are at the principal's office and their desk has a large amount of papers and other junk all over it.

It's pretty easy to see how anything in the principal's office can go missing. One time we went into the principal's office in a school back in Manhattan and the principal's chair was stolen and that is just part of the strange things we've seen around the city.

They eventually found the person who did it a month later that is and he was expelled from the school for a year since that person has gotten in trouble so many times in the past. On top of the interesting things we have seen and heard we have also had to deal with some people doing really stupid things or end up saying something really stupid to us."

Chris chuckled a bit as he remembered that event that happened in the principal's office as hasn't forgotten about it since as he started speaking to his classmates, "We do hope you guys finished your homework before you guys decided to follow George here.

The Fearless 16 here would hate to see anyone get an "F" and remember what Ratburn said that if all of us turn in our homework then we won't have homework for the rest of the week. By the way tomorrow it's going to be a hot day along with the rest of the weekend.

I heard it might hit ninety-seven degrees outside tomorrow, so drink plenty of water tomorrow and wear clothes that will not make you guys too hot and sweaty. It's a good thing it's Wednesday and the weekend is coming up, so pretty much we can go to the beach or something like that.

Arthur by the way tomorrow after school we would like you to meet someone of ours and bring D.W. with you too as she will like having new friends with her on top of the ones she already has made friends with. Same place at around 4:00 tomorrow. It was nice meeting you George and your friends here we will get to know them one by one in the next few days ahead."

After Chris finished speaking the Fearless 16 then got up and all of them walked out of the Sugar Bowl each of them waved at their classmates and Maroline stopped and said to Arthur, "We heard you have a five year old little sister that annoys you a lot. It's okay it happens and we get use to them as we still love them and they are part of the family."

Maroline then walked out of the store with her brothers and sisters and Arthur scratched his head as he said, "What was she talking about?" All of his classmates shrugged as they had no clue what Maroline was talking about and George got up out of his seat and said to him, "Walk with me I'll tell you guys everything you missed."

George then got his bike and started walking it as he left the Sugar Bowl with all of his classmates following him and soon George started telling them everything that the Fearless 16 has told him.


	4. Thursday At Lakewood

**UPDATED**

The next day everyone had found out Chris was right about the weather as when many of the students walked outside they found out that the humidity level was pretty high and it was really warm and muggy outside. With the weather being very warm many students were wearing shorts and t-shirts and some even had water bottles with them before they left for school.

At Lakewood some students were standing outside the school chattering when the black colored van from yesterday drove up to the school and the door from the van opened up and out came the Fearless 16, but something was different about them though. While they were wearing the same pants and shoes as yesterday they were wearing different shirts.

All the brothers were wearing black colored sleeveless jerseys that were unmarked while the sisters were wearing light blue colored t-shirts and on top of that the brothers also had either black or blue colored backpacks and the sisters had pink or purple colored backpacks.

They were also wearing the same black colored headbands they had on yesterday and they were also wearing dark green colored armbands on both of their wrists. The group walked into the school and everyone could see they were a lot less intimidating then the previous day and to everyone it looked like they may not be an issue after all.

They group stopped right at Mr. Haney's office and Chris opened the door and walked into the office. Mr. Haney was taken by surprised and said with a smile, "Well Chris it's good to see you again. What brings you back here? Have you been having any problems? What do you think of the school?"

Chris then handed Mr. Haney the packet of papers that had a list of every student's name and said, "Everything is fine sir we just dropped by cause this some how left your office and we found it outside the school in the trash. You might want to keep track of things like this as you wouldn't want this to get lost or for somebody to steal this and start learning the names of everyone in the school. Good day to you sir."

Chris then walked out of the office and gave Mr. Haney a friendly wave before he closed the door behind him. Mr. Haney then looked at the packet and said to himself, "I wonder how this came out of my office? It was probably just the wind." Meanwhile the Fearless 16 was walking down the hallway and Bradley asked Chris, "So do you think he'll notice we took that?"

Chris had a smile as he said to him, "As far as I'm concerned he won't notice a thing. Right now let's all focus on what will be happening today and I bet those guys in class will all be complaining about how hot it is.

It really won't be as bad as the time where we were in the subway two years ago and it was a hundred degrees in the train itself while the temperature outside was ninety-two degrees. I'll tell ya I must of drunk an entire ocean that day. The good thing is the windows were all open and the fans were on so it wasn't too hot, but considering we were in a tunnel is what caused it to get so hot. Good thing it wasn't rush hour."

Maroline asked him, "Speaking of that how did you know it was a hundred degrees on that train any way?" Chris then pulled out of his pocket a thermometer and said, "I had this that day, which I stole two and half months before we made that trip two years ago.

It was from some shop in Manhattan near Chinatown I think it was. Flashing back to the present all of us just arrived at school and it's already seventy-eight degrees right now and the temperature is still climbing."

Then Derek, Hugo, Riena, Terra, Dennis, and Amber all gave their ten other brothers high fives before they walked off to their class as the rest of the Fearless 16 walked into Mr. Ratburn's class and they all waved at their teacher who had already gotten ready for today's lesson and was reading a book while sitting down at his desk. The bell started ringing and soon all the students headed off to their class.

The first to arrive was George who saw the Fearless 16 already here and said, "Hay there guys." George walked over to shake hands with them, but Chris said, "George make your hand into a fist." George was confused by the request, but did it any way and Chris did the same and Chris said to him, "At the same time we bump our fists okay?"

George nodded and the two did a fist bump. George was wondering what it meant and said, "What does that mean any way?" Bradley explained to him, "It's called a fist bump. It's basically another type of handshake or high five, however we don't usually do that a lot though and we haven't done it for a couple of years now."

George understood and walked over to his desk and sat down. Soon others began arriving in the class and they all greeted George and the Fearless 16 and soon the entire class had arrived and were chattering about the weather and about what happened yesterday with George and the Fearless 16. Then Mr. Ratburn stood up off his chair and said, "Alright class quiet please."

The class soon quieted down waiting for what their teacher would say next. Mr. Ratburn said to his class, "Before we get started on the quiz I would like for all of you to pull out your homework that is due today."

Everyone in the class then opened up their backpacks and pulled out their homework and waited for Ratburn to collect them and Mr. Ratburn himself was indeed pleased that everyone in his class had did their homework. He then walked back to his desk and pulled out the quiz and started passing them out to everyone in the class.

The class immediately started on the quiz and just like yesterday the Fearless 16 finished at the same time, but ever since the class heard the story of the Fearless 16 from George they have all gotten very comfortable being around them and can always expect them to finish faster then anyone in their class.

It was Maroline who collected the papers this time from her brothers and sisters and she handed them to Mr. Ratburn and then sat back down at her desk. The Fearless 16 were staring at the sky, which had a few clouds that were in the air, but for the most part the sky was clear with a nice cool breeze blowing into the classroom that everyone felt.

The entire class however was very confident and no one was nervous or uncomfortable taking the quiz at all and everyone in the class soon finished just before Mr. Ratburn said to the class, "Alright class times up place your pencils down and wait for me to collect your quizzes."

Mr. Ratburn collected the rest of the classes' quizzes and then sat back down at his desk and started grading them as the class started chattering. Arthur had an idea and said, "Hey Chris got to ask you something." The Fearless 16 then turned their attention to Arthur as he said, "You guys want to play tag with us at the playground?" The Fearless 16 nodded and Chris said, "Sure I don't see why not Arthur."

Everyone in the class agreed with the decision and Mr. Ratburn himself was pleased that his class is able to get along with the new students however Binky on the other hand was not on board with the idea, but he decided not to make a fuss about.

He didn't like how the Fearless 16 has embarrassed and humiliated every member of the Tough Customers in front of the entire school and he along with his friends wanted to get back at the Fearless 16 for that embarrassment they dealt with yesterday.

At lunch each member of the Tough Customers were still fuming at what happened yesterday at the playground especially Rattles who hasn't been in a good mood lately. Rattles then suggested an idea, "I say we take them down when one of them are alone. There is no way they always stay together."

The group of bullies liked the idea and Binky said, "Yeah we can also throw one of them in trash can and then they'll see why they shouldn't have messed with us in the first place." Suddenly a voice behind Binky said, "Don't do it Barnes you will be making a very big mistake.

Each of us are capable of beating all of you at once with very little or no effort at all." Binky turned around to see the Fearless 16 standing right behind him and Derek said, "Surprise surprise Binky you really didn't expect to see us here.

We're surprised you guys are even showing your faces around here knowing the fact we humiliated you guys in front of the entire school. Don't worry humiliation doesn't last long, but I've been wrong before."

Some of the members got even more furious about what Derek said and Binky tried to get up, but Chris just shoved him back to his seat with ease and said to Binky with a grin, "We have fighting skills the likes of which none of you have ever seen or heard of before, but I think you guys have seen some of them before.

We are warning you stay out of our way and leave the other students alone. If you guys want to bully someone bully anyone in the fourth or fifth grade, but not the third graders as that would be too easy for you guys. What you guys are doing to them is wrong and you should be ashamed of yourselves for doing it in the first place. If you don't what happened yesterday was just a warm up of what we could really do.

So don't try anything stupid then and if you guys want to talk we will be at the playground and we will gladly put this mess between us aside. Think about it, cause if you don't well let's just say you were warned."

With that the Fearless 16 left and the group soon started laughing as they walked away from the Tough Customers' table and the group of bullies themselves were even more upset then ever about what just happened.

Binky was even more angrier then ever and he started sweating as he said with anger in his voice, "That does it." Just as he was about to get up suddenly someone ran up from behind him and poured a bucket of ice cold water on him.

Binky jumped as the cold water drenched his clothes and the person responsible was none other then Hunter who said to him, "That does it is right big boy. You seriously need to chill out and I simply helped you with that."

As Hunter started walking she started laughing along with the entire lunchroom and even the Fearless 16 was laughing at him. Some of the Tough Customers actually started giggling and some were trying hard not to laugh at what just happened and Binky was even more angry, but then he couldn't help, but laugh at himself as Hunter was right he did needed to cool off and the cold water was working.

The entire lunchroom was still laughing at what just happened and it soon became apparent that the Fearless 16 still had the upper hand against the Tough Customers.

As lunch ended some were still laughing at Binky at what just happened and Arthur and Buster came from behind him. Arthur said, "Before you say anything we didn't laugh at you." Buster started snickering and then just started laughing out of nowhere and quickly stopped laughing trying not to provoke Binky as he said, "Uh sorry Binky."

Binky said to him, "Doesn't matter to me I actually found that funny. That cold water did cool me off since I was sweating a lot." While Binky was able to successfully laugh what happened at the lunchroom off some of the Tough Customers were still being laughed at for being embarrassed by a bunch of new students that arrived to the school just yesterday.

Binky walked into Mr. Ratburn's class and the only students there was ten out of sixteen of the Fearless 16 while the rest of the six went off to their classes. The Fearless 16 still had the same grin they gave the Tough Customers at lunch and Chris turned to Binky and waved at him as he said, "Hay Binky come over here dude."

Binky then walked over to their desks wondering what they want with him and Hunter said, "The water thing at the lunchroom wasn't to embarrass you in any way. You actually did need to cool off as you were sweating a lot."

Binky then said, "It's not a problem I was able to deal with being laughed at somehow." Binky then walked back and sat down at his desk as the students started walking into the class. Soon the entire class was in and Mr. Ratburn got up from his desk and said, "Okay class we will be discussing the events that took place in the movie we watched yesterday. Does anyone have anything to say about the movie?"

When no one raised their hands Chris decided to say something and Mr. Ratburn called on him. Chris then started speaking, "This is what I have to say. Personally that movie we watched yesterday just showed everyone how far we have come when it comes to our knowledge of what is inside and outside of our galaxy.

It's also interesting to know that years before the moon landing even occurred nobody expected this to happen, but as we just saw yesterday it did happen and that was probably the most defining moment in history."

Brain then raised his hand and Mr. Ratburn pointed to him and Brain started speaking. "All of what you said is true. What I'm really surprised about is that we still haven't discovered another planet in our solar system yet." Hunter the said, "I don't think that will last forever as we are bound to find another planet in our solar system. If we are lucky we might even discover life on other worlds out there."

Mr. Ratburn then said, "You three make very interesting points. I have decided that we should take a spelling test on words that have to do with the solar system. You can use your homework on the test that I passed back to all of you."

Many in the class groaned while some thought it shouldn't be too difficult as they would be able to use something to help them with the test for the first time ever. The Fearless 16 pulled out their pencils and the ten of them said at the same time, "Okay let's do this. We are the Fearless 16." Everyone in the class was quite surprised by the Fearless 16's remarks, but the class decided not to say anything about it.

The Fearless 16 was clearly ready as they got the test and waited for Mr. Ratburn to tell them to began. The test itself had two hundred and fifty words that needed to be spelled and when everyone received the test Mr. Ratburn said, "Began class and when you are done there will be no need to come up and hand it to me as I will collect them when everyone is done."

The class started their tests and for the first one hundred words they were relatively easy to spell out, however then next eighty words after that became very difficult to spell. So much difficult that even the Fearless 16 struggled with some of those words as the test was seriously putting their spelling skills to the max, but they were able to spell them without having to skip them.

Some in the class couldn't spell them out and had to skip some of the words or spell them out the best they can. Brain was also in the same situation as the Fearless 16, but just like the Fearless 16 he too didn't give up and managed to spell out the very difficult words. After passing the very difficult section of the test the rest of the words ranged from easy to difficult to spell.

It still wasn't too particularly shocking that the Fearless 16 had finished their test within a few minutes after going through some of the toughest words they had to spell so far. They put their pencils down and just stared out the open window as a nice breeze started blowing into the classroom.

Chris pulled out the thermometer and looked at how hot it was and it read ninety degrees in the classroom. He then put the thermometer back into his pocket and just sat there waiting for everyone to finish.

A couple minutes after the Fearless 16 finished a few other students started finishing their tests, but the rest of the class was really working hard on the test as the eighty difficult words was what was slowing everyone down. After several more minutes passed by the rest of the students in the class started slowly finishing one by one. Everyone in the class finished their tests just before Mr. Ratburn had a chance to say times up.

Mr. Ratburn was surprised by how everyone managed to finish their tests before he had a chance to call time. He got up and casually walked over to each desk and picked up each test until he had collected everyone's test.

The class was soon chattering about the test as it was pretty difficult for many. Arthur spoke to Buster, "That was the hardest test I have ever taken in my life. I thought I wasn't going to finish it in time. Good thing we were able to use something on the test to help us spell some of the words out."

Buster said to him, "I know. I had to skip several questions cause I didn't know how to spell them and some of the words I probably spelled wrong. I just hope we don't have to take another spelling test like that again." Arthur then said across the classroom, "Hey Fearless 16 how did you guys do on the test?"

Chris was the one to respond to Arthur's question, "All ten of us struggled the most on questions one hundred forty through one hundred seventy. That was the only time we have ever struggled on a test before and it was real challenge to us." The good thing for everyone was that the test itself was pretty long and was going to take a lot longer for Mr. Ratburn to grade them.

After several minutes went by Mr. Ratburn had successfully graded everyone's test and soon got up from his desk and said to the class, "Alright class I have graded all of your tests and..." Mr. Ratburn suddenly stopped talking as the class was not only already quiet many had gone to sleep and slowly were waking up after hearing the sound of Mr. Ratburn's voice.

Waiting for Mr. Ratburn to grade the tests took much longer then everyone originally thought. After everyone had woken up the class' attention was now on Mr. Ratburn as their teacher began speaking, "As I was saying all of you did very well on the test. Now when you come back from recces we will be doing math problems on the board."

After finishing what he had to say Mr. Ratburn then sat back down at his desk and started reading a book as the rest of the class waiting for the bell to ring. After a few minutes the bell rung and everyone got up out of their desks and walked out of the class.

The class soon bolted towards the playground with the Fearless 16 behind them. The six other brothers and sisters of the Fearless 16 soon joined the rest of their family and Derek who was running said, "Haven't ran for a while since we were in the city. It's good to do it again though."

Chris said to him, "Word Derek." The doors to the playground were already opened and the students came running out of the school in a large group onto the playground. Some kids were chasing each other and some went swinging on the swings.

Arthur and the entire class were at a table and were joined by the Fearless 16. Arthur said to his classmates, "Alright guys we are playing tag, so not it!" Everyone else said not it except for Buster and he said, "Alright I'm it and you guys better start running." Then everyone started running and Buster decided to go after Derek. Buster began running after Derek who said to Buster, "Buster try to catch me if you can."

Buster then said with determination in his voice, "Don't worry I will." Just as it seems Buster was going to tag him Derek was running towards the jungle gym and in one quick motion he jumped and grabbed the bars on the jungle gym and was able to quickly lift his whole body up off the ground and onto the jungle gym much to the shock of Buster who couldn't believe what just happened.

Derek was waved to Buster and said with a smile, "The sixteen of us are not going to be easy to catch Buster, but you came close to though I will give you that." Just then Buster spotted Maria who ran right past him.

Buster soon took off after her and he was able to tag her and he said, "Your it Maria." Buster took off running as Maria was running right after him and she stopped and spotted her friend Alex who was hiding behind a tree and Alex started running when he saw Maria behind him, but wasn't fast enough as Maria tagged him and immediately started running away.

As she was running she said, "Alex your it." Alex took off after Maria and said as he was running, "I'm gonna get you Maria." Maria giggled a bit and said, "We will see about that Alex." Meanwhile Derek was soon joined by his brother Chris who climbed up the jungle gym and said, "Hey there Derek. I see that Alex is it so if he does come up here we go down the slide as fast as we can that is."

The two were suddenly approached by the Tough Customers who were still upset from what happened at lunch and how some of the students had insulted the group of bullies except for Binky who was only playing along with the Tough Customers as he didn't want them to know he doesn't have a problem with the Fearless 16.

Both Chris and Derek already knew they were behind them and Chris said to them without looking at them, "It's a nice view from up here isn't it Tough Customers. So I have to know ask. What do you guys want? A beating or a chat?"

Chris and Derek turned to face the group of bullies with a blank stare that was creepy looking and some of the Tough Customers tried to hide the fact they were afraid, but Derek said to them, "Don't bother hiding it. I can tell by some of you that you are afraid. It's okay to show it.

Anyone that does that should be called a coward to try and hide it when in fact some can see right through it. We are not going to do anything about it, but they might." The group of bullies looked behind them and there was Maroline and Ariel who had their arms crossed.

Despite the fact the Tough Customers had eleven members with each capable of fighting they had never dealt with kids like the Fearless 16 before and when they turned around both Chris and Derek got closer to bullies and Maroline then said to the group, "We have problem here Tough Customers? If we do we'll end it just like yesterday."

Chris then raised both of his arms and said to the Tough Customers with a grin, "Take a swing if you want. It's not going to work though. After the second hit then I'll show you guys what I can do."

The Tough Customers were surprised by the action taken by Chris and Rattles was the one that wanted to take up the challenge as he wanted to get revenge for what happened yesterday at the playground, but some of the Tough Customers had a very bad feeling about it.

The kids on the playground all soon stopped what they were doing as they were watching what was about to happen. Rattles took a swing at Chris right in the chest giving the hardest punch he could muster up. The blow hit Chris in the chest, but Chris didn't budge from the punch. The Tough Customers were shocked that a punch from Rattles didn't have no effect and Rattles himself couldn't believe it.

The kids on the playground all gasped that someone could actually take a punch that hard like that and not react to it in any way. Rattles punched Chris again, but the result was the same as Ariel, Derek, and Maroline laughed along with the rest of the Fearless 16 at Rattles' poor attempt to prove he was tough enough to handle anyone at the school.

Chris who had a grin said to Rattles, "Is that all you got? If it is let me show you what I can do." Chris then headbutt Rattles right in the chest knocking him right into his friends some of which also fell and Chris said, "That right there was called using my head instead of my hands.

Well see you later Tough Customers. If you want end this beef between us talk to us or if you want another beating you know where to find us." Ariel, Chris, Derek, and Maroline then all went down the slide and the kids on the playground all cheered and Chris said, "No thanks are necessary everyone. As far as I see it that is what happens to bullies they get beat down."

Just then the bell rung and everyone soon started walking back into the school. The Tough Customers got out of the playground and the ones that fell were upset once again especially Rattles who was humiliated again for the second time.

Rattles started speaking, "I have had enough of being embarrassed by those guys." One of his friends a female cat said, "Rattles no one told you to go and start punching whoever you want to whenever you want to and to start acting like such a tough guy. As far as I see it you had that coming to you."

Rattles quickly said to her with anger in his voice, "What do you mean I had that coming to me?" The female cat sighed and started lecturing him, "Rattles you go and get yourself involved with things that you are not suppose too and that are none of you business. You need to learn to think before you do something.

Not too long ago you and Slink got yourselves a detention for a month because you two were trying to do some stupid stunt that wasn't going to work in the first place and was going to get you two hurt had it not been for Binky being there. You seriously worried your mom and dad that day and they weren't happy with you either.

You start picking fights with kids who you don't know very well and are sometimes bigger then you are. There is a reason why there is that saying pick on someone your own size.

I remembered the last time you tried to fight someone bigger then you and it happened when got into a fight with that huge fifth grader that came from Mighty Mountain. You ended up going to the hospital with a broken arm and we couldn't hang out with you for a week. When you came back to school you had cast on for like a month.

Your mom cried when she heard about what happened on that day and your dad wasn't happy about what you were trying to do." The group remembered those incidents and Rattles who had some what calmed down said to the female cat, "Me and Slink wouldn't have gotten that detention if Binky didn't squeal on the two of us.

And how was I suppose to know that kid was huge? All I heard was that he was ten years old and was talking about us, so I decided to deal with him and as you guys saw that day plans don't go well all the time. I know someone who can help us and his name is Damion Hutson."

The female cat sighed as she clearly didn't care and neither did the rest of the Tough Customers who had completely ignored what Rattles just said and she said to him, "Your missing the point. You know what whatever Rattles I'm done saying anything about this."

As they walked down the hallways the kids they bullied were no longer afraid of them as everyone either called the group names or scoffed at all of them as they were no longer something to worry about. Little did anyone know that the person Rattles just mentioned was someone that could be a threat to his own life and to everyone at the school itself.


	5. Who Is Damion Hutson?

**UPDATED**

As Binky arrived in Mr. Ratburn's class everyone was already there and they were too busy talking about what happened at the playground.Binky had a worried look on his face as he walked into the class feeling very strange and some noticed him looking like he was put in a very strange position.

As he sat down at his desk Arthur said to him, "Don't worry Binky none of us were talking about you." Binky however said to him, "That's not what I thinking about. It's what Rattles said before I got here. He said that some guy maybe able to help us with the Fearless 16, but here is the real problem.

The guy he was talking about goes to Mighty Mountain after he got transferred out of Lakewood for no reason. I never knew the guy personally, but I have heard what he has done before and I've seen him once before and he's pretty creepy looking.

His name sounded very familiar to Molly who told me that the name Rattles said reminded her of someone she knew in the past, but she doesn't completely remember."

Arthur had no clue who Binky was talking about and said to him, "I have no idea who this guy is Binky, but I'll ask the Fearless 16 when I go and meet them later on today with D.W. Who is the person's name any way?"

Binky said to him, "The guy's name is Damion Hutson." When Arthur heard the name he suddenly zoned out and started thinking about the name. He then said to Binky, "You know your right that name does sound kind of familiar. Okay Binky I'll ask them, but I don't think it's really anything for us to worry about hopefully."

Hours later school had ended and all the students of Lakewood all leaving and many of them were sweating as today was really hot. Many of the students couldn't wait until the weekend was here as many of them were going to the beach to cool off and if not swim.

The Fearless 16 all climbed into the black colored van and the van left the school while other cars started pulling up to the school and the school bus was getting loaded with kids.

Arthur and Buster didn't ride their bikes to school today because of the high temperature and they ended up getting rides from their parents to school. Buster did tell his mom that he would be getting a ride from Arthur's mom today and Buster's mom agreed with the decision.

They then saw the pink colored station wagon pull up to the school being driven by Arthur's mom who honked the horn. Both Arthur and Buster got into the car and Arthur said to his mom, "Hey mom. Thanks for giving Buster a ride home."

Jane kissed her son and said, "Your welcome Arthur it's always good to help someone else. Hi Buster." Buster said to her, "Hi there Mrs. Read." Jane pulled out of the school's driveway and onto the road.

As they were driving along Arthur asked, "Mom I have something to ask you." Jane said to her son without taking her eyes off the road, "What is it Arthur?" Arthur then said, "You know that family that moved into that huge house a few days ago?

Well they have three five year old sisters and their older brothers and sisters asked me yesterday if I could come and they also wanted me to bring D.W. to the Sugar Bowl to meet them. Is that okay?"

Jane thought about it and said, "Well that will depend on what D.W. says about it. What about your homework?" Arthur said to her, "For some weird reason Mr. Ratburn gave us no homework for the rest of the week.

It was a relief for everyone in the class, but he ended up giving us three tests in one day including that very long spelling test that took the class forever to finish. The good thing is that the entire class passed that test."

The car stopped at a red light and Jane said to Arthur, "Well Arthur since that's the case I give you permission to not only go to the Sugar Bowl, but to bring D.W. along with you. Good job on your tests you two." Arthur smiled and said, "Thanks mom."

After thanking her mom the traffic light then turns green and the car gets rolling once again and after passing a few more blocks the car then pulls up to the driveway of Arthur's house. Both Arthur and Buster got out of the car and Buster said, "Thanks again for the ride Mrs. Read."

Jane said to him, "Your welcome Buster." Buster then spoke to Arthur, "Well Arthur I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Do you think we'll be able to go to the beach on Saturday?"

Arthur shrugged and said, "Don't know, but I did hear Saturday is going to be hot and our AC is still broken and has been like that for a few days now, so I think we may. I'll let you know by tomorrow."

Buster nodded and the two high fived each other as Buster started walking towards his house. Arthur then entered the house and closed the door behind him. He then went up stairs and went towards D.W's room and said, "Hi D.W."

D.W. was on her bed coloring in a coloring book. She was wearing her light green colored dress and her green sandals. D.W. looked up to see her older brother and she waved at him. Arthur then walked into his room and placed his back pack on his bed. He then laid down on his bed and said to himself, "Finally no homework for once."

He then walked down stairs and into the kitchen and opened up the freezer. He grabbed a Popsicle that was in the freezer and started licking it as he was still hot and he went into the living room and sat down on the couch grabbing the remote at the same time.

Arthur then turned the T.V. on and started watching Bionic Bunny. Ever since there was a big T.V. schedule change D.W. got to watch Mary Moo Cow an hour before Bionic Bunny was on and this made the two happy as they didn't have to worry about missing anything on either shows.

An hour had passed and Arthur then walked up to D.W's room where D.W. was busy playing with her dolls and Arthur said to her, "D.W. I would like to ask you something."

D.W. stopped what she was doing as this was the third time Arthur had come up to her room for no reason and she to him sounding annoyed, "What is it this time?" Arthur then said to her, "Do you want to go to the Sugar Bowl? I would also like you to meet some new friends of mine that have three little sisters that could be your new friends."

D.W. was surprised by what her brother was saying and she soon realized that was the reason why her brother was bothering her earlier. She thought about it for a few seconds and finally said, "Okay I'll go, but I get to choose what I want."

Arthur sighed as he knew whatever D.W. was going to get at the Sugar Bowl was going to take it's toll on his allowance and he said, "Okay let's get going then." D.W. then placed her dolls on the bed and then walked out of the room with Arthur right behind her.

Just before they left the house Arthur said to his mom who was sitting in the living room reading, "Okay mom me and D.W. are going to the Sugar Bowl. We will be back soon."

Jane said to them, "Have a good time you two. Arthur by the way I'm glad you brought up the Rexington family as we will be visiting them tomorrow at their house." Arthur was surprised by what his mother said and he said with a smile, "That's great mom."

Both Arthur and D.W. then waved at their mom before they walked out of the house and started walking down the street towards the Sugar Bowl. As they were walking on the sidewalk D.W. asked, "So who are the new kids that are in your class? Are they the ones that were in that ugly car you were talking about two days ago?"

Arthur said to her, "Yeah, but the car has since been cleaned and looks much nicer now then it did when we first saw it. The new kids are a group of brothers and sisters called the Fearless 16 with the sixteen meaning there is sixteen of them in the group plus their three little sisters.

Ten of them are in my class while the rest of the six are in Miss Sweetwater's class. They also have an older brother and sister that are in high school."

D.W's eyes widen as she was amazed to hear that Fearless 16 are all brothers and sisters and she said, "Twenty-one brothers and sisters? That is one big family." Arthur was thinking about what it would feel like if he had nineteen other brothers and sisters as he was imagining it.

In his imagination he's at school and soon his mom pulls up to the school inside of a long pink colored van and Arthur along with his nineteen other brothers and sisters all entered and the door closed.

As the van left the school one of Arthur's brothers threw a ball of paper at Arthur, which hit Arthur in the back of the head. The brother that threw the ball of paper at Arthur said, "Take that Arthur and I've got more coming."

Arthur then turns around and said sounding annoyed, "Stop throwing paper balls at me." His other brothers and sisters started snickering and then they all rolled up more balls of paper and started throwing them at Arthur at the same time. There was literally an endless wave of paper balls that kept bouncing off the back of Arthur's head.

Jane was driving and was too busy concentrating on the road to notice what was happening behind her as another load of paper balls all hit Arthur in the back of the head and neck once again.

Soon Arthur was extremely annoyed by what was happening, but doesn't do anything about it and regrets that he ever had nineteen other brothers and sisters.

Arthur's imagination then ends and he says to her sister, "It would be a nightmare if we had nineteen other brothers and sisters. It would also be a nightmare for mom and dad as they would probably have to work like five jobs just take care of nineteen more kids.

I don't know how the Fearless 16's parents are able to handle nineteen more kids." D.W. nodded in agreement with what her brother said as they crossed the street and after walking several more blocks they arrived at the Sugar Bowl.

Arthur opened the door to the Sugar Bowl and the Fearless 16 was already there waiting for them as they were eating sandwiches and drinking sodas.

The first one in the group to notice Arthur and D.W. was Chris who waved at Arthur and D.W. and started speaking to them, "Hey there Arthur it's good to see you again." Arthur waved to him as he and D.W. walked inside and Hunter said, "So this is your little sister Arthur? She's cute."

The rest of the Fearless 16 nodded in agreement as Ariel started speaking to Arthur, "Arthur I would like you and D.W. to meet our three little sisters." Then three kids got up and walked from the table Ariel was sitting at to meet Arthur and D.W. face to face.

The first sister to approach Arthur and D.W. was a bear with a tan complexion that was wearing light blue colored jeans, has a light green t-shirt on, wears blue and white colored sneakers, and was wearing a green colored baseball cap.

Her long hair was red colored and she has light green armbands on both of her wrists. She spoke to both Arthur and D.W. with excitement in her voice, "What's up? I'm Carollina Roxanne Rexington and it's nice to meet you two. I like to be known as Carol, C.R, or Roxanne."

She extended her hand and shook both of their hands. Right next to her was her other sister who is a white rabbit with long blond hair and is wearing light green jeans, an orange shirt, and blue and white colored sneakers. She is also wearing an orange armband on both her arms and an orange colored baseball cap.

She spoke to both Arthur and D.W. with an Irish accent, "What's up you two I'm Marshall Cream Marl Rexington or if that's too long for you two call me Marshall or MC Marshall.

At home I'm known as M.C.M. by my brothers and sisters." The third and last sister was a dog with a tan complexion who is wearing light blue colored jeans just like Carol is, a white colored t-shirt, and has on red and white colored sneakers.

She has long blond hair and just like her sisters she is also wearing a baseball cap that is white colored and has on purple colored armbands on both of her wrists. The sister said with a smile, "Sup I'm Shannon Grace Rexington, but everyone calls me Shan, S.G, or Gracey."

D.W. said to the three sisters, "Hi my name is Dora Winifred Read, but don't ever call me that for any reason as it really annoys me especially if you say it loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone I know calls me D.W." The three gave D.W. a nod as they understood and Arthur ordered two large sundaes.

Carol, Marshall, and Shan then sat back down at the table they were sitting at and continued eating their sundaes. D.W. then received the sundae that Arthur ordered and she sat down with the three sisters. Arthur then sat down with Chris who started speaking to him, "So Arthur what's on your mind there big guy?"

Arthur swallowed a couple spoon full of ice cream and said, "Not much. Well there is one thing and it has to do with what Binky said." Derek who was sitting at the same table took a sip of soda before he asked, "So what did Mr. Barnes say?"

Arthur took a couple more spoonfuls of ice cream and said, "He mentioned somebody that Rattles personally knows and when Binky said the guy's name it sounded so familiar to me, but I just couldn't figure out why and I didn't tell anyone else about it either. The guy Binky mentioned his name is Damion Hutson. You guys know him?"

The mentioning of the name stopped the Fearless 16 dead in their tracks and they weren't the only ones as Carol, Marshall, and Shan did the same.

Chris and Derek then started laughing as Chris started speaking to Arthur with a smirk on his face, "Oh we know him alright. All of us use to be friends with him, but that only lasted two years and we've been looking for him since then to reason with that guy.

He did something that started a war that is now known as the New York City School Wars. We are not going to get too much into it, but put it this way everyone who goes to any school in either Bronx and Queens now hate each other and violence does take place at a moment's notice.

Damion started spreading lies about people from the Bronx and he went as far as to taking shots at Brooklyn. He went too far one day when he some how got into a radio station and started talking even more lies that was broadcasted every where throughout New York city.

We have a very strange feeling someone let him in, but we will look into that sometime later. One of the lies he said that day was that hip-pop started in both Queens and Manhattan and never in the Bronx.

He also said that many people don't live in the Bronx because it is infested with crime, which is also not true as it is improving and if you ask me more people have moved to the Bronx recently, so those two things along with many more was what made the fire that was already growing explode into a fire storm.

Before you know it anyone that goes to school in either Bronx and Queens starts getting threats from each other and it creates a chain reaction where events have to be canceled every year cause the chances of a fight starting is very high along with someone getting hurt.

Same thing happens to anyone who lives on the streets of New York and it's out of control now. From what we were told from friends of ours now Brooklyn is involved with it.

So now it's Brooklyn and Bronx going against Queens and you know what happens next? Damion gets away with all of it too before anyone could confront him with what he has done, which is one thing that gets to us all the time.

The person that caused that entire mess in the first place got away from us before we could even find out the reason why he did it. We weren't going to hurt that guy in any way we just wanted to know why he did it.

His full name is Damion Hutson Miles, but many called him Damion Hutson, since he doesn't reveal his last name to people all the time. This was until he started that war and after that he lost a lot of respect from many except for everyone who goes to school in Queens that is.

Now don't get us wrong he's not a bad person or anything. As a matter of fact he helps people with their problems and cheers them up when they are feeling down.

We won't say why he is doing this cause only two of us know the answer to that and it hurts to carry a secret like that around each day and making everyone at home wonder what it is that those two know that we don't know.

The reason he's doing this is also the reason why he is taking all that anger out on everyone, so one day he decided to start spreading information about places including schools that weren't true and about people too.

While we do feel sorry for everyone who goes to schools in Queens at the same time they should be ashamed of themselves. Not only for agreeing with Damion, but for sticking up for him when he is just spreading lies about people and places that are not true."

Arthur was pretty alarmed by what Chris said and asked, "So what are you guys going to do about it? Are you going to go after him now?" Derek shook his head and said to him, "Nope not yet. Right now we do have a plan, but we will reveal that tomorrow as we haven't made any guarantees to go through with it or not."

Carol, D.W, Marshall, and Shan all heard what was going on and Shan frowned as she said, "The three of us remember Damion's three little brothers who are trouble and I mean big trouble."

Marshall spoke next, "If they mess with us again we are going to beat them for it. I hope they don't at the same time cause those three are so cute."

Carol laughed a little at Marshall's remark and said to her sister, "I'm with you Marshall." Shan nodded and D.W. was wondering who the three were talking about and she asked, "Who are those guys? Who is Damion Miles any way?"

The three sisters turned to D.W. and Shan started speaking to her, "Damion's three little brothers are the worst kids we have ever met so far. They are at times even worse then their older brother Damion. A month after me, Carol, and Marshall met the Fearless 16 we got in a fight with them at school.

We heard from our teacher they've been in trouble many times before and their older brother Damion also has been in trouble before for teasing and fighting.

Lucky for us we didn't get in trouble for fighting, but we did tell our older brothers and sisters what happened at school." Shan stopped for a few seconds, sighed, and said with a smile, "Hugo can you please finish this story for us."

Hugo nodded and started speaking, "Going from where Shan left off we had a word with Damion that he better do something about his three younger brothers or there will be a big problem. Two weeks later Damion along with his younger brothers left the city never to be heard from or seen from again.

Now hearing the information that Damion is back and in Elwood City gives us a very good reason to finish where we left off and confront Damion for what he has done.

We have some questions to ask him any way as we would like to know why he did what he did back in New York." Arthur was worried about what the after effects could be and said, "So what about everyone at Lakewood shouldn't they know about this too?"

Chris nodded and said, "Yeah they should. As a matter of fact tell your friends this right away when you get home and tell them everything too. Tomorrow we will inform the principal of the school Mr. Haney on this situation here.

You also better tell Binky to convince Rattles to not join that guy and to get away from him as soon as possible as the Fearless 16 has a score to settle with Damion. The thing you have to know is that Damion has many ways of manipulating people into doing things they don't want to do regardless of how old they are.

Once some joins him it will be forever and there is no turning back either. The only way to get out is to be beat up by him and his friends to a point where you go to the hospital or worse.

That along with many other things is why all nineteen of us hate gangs, the mafia, and any other type of organization that forces people to do things they don't want to do and threaten people in that organization with violence.

This is why I encourage you, your classmates, and everyone who goes to school in Elwood City to never join groups like for any reason. Whoever is the leader will force you to do things you don't want to do and the initiation into those type of groups are even worse then you can imagine.

This is also another reason all sixteen of us know mixed martial arts, so if Damion and his friends came looking for trouble we will be ready. Carol, Marshall, and Shan also know it too so they can handle the Damion's little brothers and any other type of trouble that comes their way.

We haven't heard from Damion for about two years now and we assumed he was some where far away where we wouldn't cross paths with him ever again."

After Chris finished his sentence Derek started speaking, "If there is a few things the nineteen of us have learned over the years of being on the streets of New York City is that if something sounds too good to be true don't do it.

Another thing we've learned is that if someone gets themselves involved with something that they have no control over then it will destroy them one day. Arthur we have met many people that did just that and they have since lost support from both family and friends.

It's pretty sad, but at the same time you have to remember every person is responsible for the actions they take. If their actions include spreading lies about people and threatening to beat people up for no reason then they are going to suffer the consequences for their actions."

Arthur knew Derek was right about that as he started thinking about all the times he has hurt some of his friend's feelings, lied to some of his friends, and the time he punched D.W.

Arthur then said feeling a little bit sad about some of the wrong things he's done in the past, "Yeah I know there are somethings I've done that I wish I never did in the first place. I will call Binky tonight and tell him what you guys told me."

Maroline noticed Arthur was upset and she said to him, "Good Arthur. Now enough of this talk about Damion. Let's talk about how our family is going to meet your family tomorrow night."

Arthur's sadness immediately disappeared and he said to her with a smile, "Yeah me and D.W. can't wait for tomorrow. I would like to ask how is the inside of the house your guys live in?"

Ariel said to him, "Well there are a bunch of bedrooms and there is also two elevators for some reason. I don't know why we have two elevators when we can use the stairs and I think it's kind of not necessary, but hey we are not complaining about it though we are surprised the maintenance isn't that much."

The door of the Sugar Bowl opened and a voice said, "Hi there guys." Both Arthur and the Fearless 16 looked to see the person talking was George who walked into the Sugar Bowl and he wasn't alone.

Behind him was someone about the same age and is a tanned rabbit wearing gray colored jeans, a light blue colored t-shirt, dark blue and white colored sneakers, wears glasses, and has short brown hair.

George then said, "Fearless 16. I would like you guys to meet my friend Carl." The Fearless 16 waved at Carl who waved back at them. Lance then said, "It's nice to meet you Carl."

Carl and George sat at a table as Derek looked at the time and said, "Well Arthur and D.W. it looks like we will have to cut this conversation short as it is 5:10 and we have to handle something back at home."

Arthur was surprised by how the time flew by and said, "Yeah me and D.W. have to get going too as dinner will be ready." The Fearless 16 then got up and all of them walked out the door along with Carol, Marshall, and Shan who followed behind them.

As they walked out the door they all waved at Arthur, Carl, D.W., and George who waved back at them and Chris said, "Remember what we discussed about Arthur cause the last thing we need is another school war taking place."

George heard what Chris said and as the Fearless 16 left he then asked Arthur, "What does he mean by a school war?" Arthur said to George I will tell you two about that tomorrow right now we have to get home, but I will say what he was talking about is pretty extreme."

George was puzzled by what he meant and he spoke to Carl, "Well Carl like he said I guess we will find out tomorrow, but I have this strange feeling that whatever they were talking about maybe a problem that 's going to involve the whole school."

Carl merely shrugged as he to had no idea what was going on and then said to George, "If this is a problem George I will help too." George was surprised that his friend would help with something like this and he said, "Carl you don't have to do this. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Carl nodded as the kid clearly was willing to help out in any way with whatever situation the school came across. As few more hours passed back at Arthur's house he picked up the phone and dialed the numbers.

A voice sounding very sleepy said, "Hello who is this? If I don't know who you are hang up right now cause I am not interested in what you have to sell to me." Arthur then whispered into the phone, "Binky is that you?"

It was Binky that was on the phone who yawned and responded, "Arthur is that you? I thought you were one of those guys that like to sell stuff that we don't need. What is it and why are you calling me at this time and not earlier?"

Arthur said to him, "My mom was on the phone and then my dad got the phone and when they were finished it was bed time already, so I had to wait until everyone was asleep.

Binky whatever you do you must get Rattles and your friends away from that guy as soon as possible before it's too late. The Fearless 16 told me that Damion Hutson could spell trouble for everyone at Lakewood and if not all the schools in Elwood City.

I don't know what is going to happen, but what the Fearless 16 told me was that Damion is responsible for some war that is happening in New York city.

It's really hard to explain, but Damion told lies that started that war and the Fearless 16 said Damion might try to do the same with everyone in Elwood City.

If all of this is true this could cause everyone in Elwood City to hate and not trust each other." Binky was completely surprised by the information and his bad feeling about Damion was right as he started speaking to Arthur."

Alright thanks Arthur I will tell the Tough Customers about it tomorrow, but right now I gotta go to sleep." Arthur then said, "Alright Binky see you tomorrow at school." Arthur and Binky then hung up their phones and they went off to sleep.


	6. Friday At School

**UPDATED**

The next morning at Lakewood Elementary school Rattles had arrived at school early after he woke up early this morning and he was just standing around waiting for the rest of his friends to show up. He was thinking about how he was humiliated by the Fearless 16 twice and how this would effect his reputation as a bully at the school.

He wasn't upset about it any more as he was yesterday as he had taken the advice of his friends and decided to come down a bit, but he still was worried about his reputation being effected.

Rattles today was wearing dark blue shorts that have a white line on it, a sky blue colored shirt with a white line on the sleeves of the shirt, and his regular black and white sneakers. Suddenly a voice behind him said, "Rattles we would like to have a word with you." Rattles knew who that was and he turned around and saw the Fearless 16 standing there wearing the same clothes they wore yesterday.

Rattles was puzzled as to what they want with him at this time and he said to them, "What do you guys want?" Hugo said to him, "We already know what your planning on doing and I'll say right now don't do it.

Getting yourself involved with Damion Miles is not a smart thing to do especially since he's the guy that a lot of kids back in New York City want to get their hands on. Your biting off far more then you can chew.

You have no clue who your dealing with as this guy has done some things that would make anyone around here think twice about being associated with him and we have a feeling that he is going to try and start a school war here in Elwood City."

Rattles was surprised to hear that the Fearless 16 has heard of Damion Miles and he said, "I really haven't thought about joining him and I do not plan on doing it at the moment. Why does it matter to you guys any way?"

Derek said to him, "The last thing we need is someone else getting hurt because of this guy and we are not about to let that happen again. It may have happened in New York city, but it won't happen here in Elwood city as this time we are ready for that guy.

We will say this though. If you do join that guy with his scheme you basically just turned you back on all of your friends, everyone that goes to this school, all of Elwood City, and everyone in your family and your life will become miserable as you will lose a lot of respect from everyone.

And pretty soon your also going to be a problem that everyone else in this school will personally deal with and it won't be fresh either. Think about that, cause we came really close to making the same mistake not to long ago and if it wasn't for some of our friends we wouldn't be here. To this day we haven't looked back either, but we still remember it like it was yesterday."

The Fearless 16 then walked away from Rattles and into the school. Rattles started thinking about what they said to him as he had a decision to make. As an hour went by the school was flooded with students that had just arrived and today was going to be hotter as it will hit ninety-eight degrees by the afternoon and many students were carrying water bottles as they were ready for another hot day.

Meanwhile inside the school the Fearless 16 was busy taking a tour around the inside of the school and then they approached the door to the principal's office. Riena opened the door and she along with the entire group entered the office where Mr. Haney was sitting at his desk drinking a cup of coffee.

Mr. Haney saw the group entered and he said, "It's good to see you all here again. I've heard from both Mr. Ratburn and Miss Sweetwater that you guys are doing very well in their classes. So what brings you here."

Chris then spoke to him with calm tone, "We have a situation that could how should I say be a serious issue for everyone in the school. It has to do with a former student that use to go here. An eleven year old fifth grader named Damion Hutson Miles."

Mr. Haney was drinking a cup of coffee and when he heard the name his eyes shot open and he spat out the coffee, which landed all over the window in his office and he said, "What did you say?"

The Fearless 16 didn't say anything about the coffee being spat all over the window as they just stared at it briefly and that back at Mr. Haney. Derek said to him, "We heard Miles use to go to this school and for some reason he was transferred to another school.

That was confirmed with someone we know of from New York city when we made a phone call to them last night to look into that type of information." Mr. Haney who was still in shock said, "How do any of you know him?"

Maroline said to him, "He's the same guy that tried to ruin our lives not to long ago and he's also the one that caused a war known as the New York City School Wars which has made schools in Bronx and Queens very bitter rivals and this rivalry is being taken way too seriously.

For everyone in Queens we do feel sorry for them, but they shouldn't have agreed with that guy in the first place along with all the stuff he was saying that was not true. Some of us are the ones that are upset about this the most cause as you know some of us are from Queens, so this makes us look bad. We are just glad Manhattan didn't get involved with it either or we would of had a problem.

This war started two years ago after Damion some how got into a radio station in Brooklyn and started flat out firing lies left and right with his big mouth that irritated everyone in Bronx including everyone that goes to school there, but in Queens that was a different story as everyone in Queens were all supporting and agreeing with what he said and that is how it all began.

Flash back to the present and we have reason to believe he might try to do the same here and that is where we have to ask you what schools are considered rivals to Lakewood?"

Mr. Haney said to them, "Well um... I think the only one is Mighty Mountain Elementary school from what I've heard. However when part of the school burned down and was being repaired everyone was sent to Mighty Mountain.

The good thing is that the kids from Mighty Mountain did get along with most of our kids, which was a good relief since we didn't want any more trouble on top of what we were dealing with at Lakewood with the damage the fire caused and the cost of repairing part of the school.

Now the reason Miles was removed from Lakewood cause he was trouble and the school board decided to transfer him to Mighty Mountain where they send troublesome students instead of having them expelled from school.

At Mighty Mountain they have teachers who deal with students that are trouble including bullies. The students sent there are put in classes with a very small number of students. Thus making the chances of anyone getting bullied very small and anyone caught bullying in those classes are given detentions. If what you guys are saying is true how do we avoid things from getting out of control here?"

Lance said to him, "Warn every parent of the situation and have their parents tell their kids to avoid any suspicious kids and that's the best advice we can give you at this time as Miles is unpredictable as he can change his plans within a blink of an eye, which is why we had a lot of trouble with him back in New York and he is also an enigma.

This warning should also go for all other schools in Elwood city, but I'm not sure what could be done about the other schools, but we'll take care of that. There is only one person in this school that has had contact with him other then the sixteen of us. That person is Rattles Ciccone.

Apparently we can pretty much assume that the rest of the Tough Customers don't even know who Damion is, which is a good thing as none of them want any part of Miles what so ever although we have been wrong before.

We had a little talk with Rattles about this guy and we urged him not to join Miles for any reason. The sixteen of us will find Miles and his friends and try to talk some sense into all of them. Damion Miles particularly has too much heart and if not is caring, which is why he didn't kill me or any of us two years ago and that's where that enigma part of him came into play several times.

Not only that we are going to have a bit of a chat with their parents too as I have a feeling that whatever is going on at home is troubling them and we are willing to help them out in any way possible.

As you know Miles and his friends aren't bad kids it's just that problems at home involving their family has caused them a lot of trouble and all of the trouble at home has gotten to them in a bad way that is. It really isn't right for any family to cause trouble to their kids and it's completely unacceptable behavior from parents doing something like that."

Mr. Haney was completely surprised by the information he just got and it took him a few seconds for all of the information to sink in. He finally said to the Fearless 16, "I need to think this over and I'll make a decision as soon as I can. For now try not to get yourselves into any trouble now."

Felix said to him, "You may want to call the principal of Mighty Mountain and discuss this situation with him as he would want to know what is going on over here and what happened in New York city. We can't make any promises we won't get into any trouble since there is a chance we may run into Miles at any time, but we will take your advice Mr. Haney and try not to get into trouble.

We can tell this is pretty heavy information and we are also thinking about what are we going to do, but we have a plan coming along that just might keep relationships between the other schools in check.

None of us want anything to do with Damion or his friends, but if he bullies, hits anyone, or threatens someone here we find him and he and his friends are going to get hurt by us as we will not tolerate them doing this here and deep down we don't want to do that, but we are going to do whatever it takes to avoid anyone from getting hurt on both sides here."

The bell then rung and the Fearless 16 then walked out of the office with all sixteen of them waiving to Mr. Haney who was now thinking about what decision he was going to make. As the Fearless 16 walked down the hallways passing the various students it became clear that everyone had heard about Damion Miles and his association with the Tough Customers as everyone was talking about it.

In Mr. Ratburn's class almost all the students were already in the class and they were also talking about it just as ten out of sixteen of the Fearless 16 walked into the class. Mr. Ratburn wasn't here yet as the class suddenly quieted down as the Fearless 16 made their way to their desks.

Bradley then said from his desk, "Everyone we can tell you guys already know what's happening. Well we got that all under control so far and the principal already knows what is going on and what might happen."

Some in the class felt relived through that, but some were still a little skeptical like Brain who said to the Fearless 16, "Don't you guys think your overreacting a little bit with this person."

Maroline said to him, "That's a little bit of an over statement there Brain. A guy with a troubled life that nearly ruined our lives along with many others is back and is trying to do the same thing here.

For now we won't do anything, but if he does anything to anyone here we will deal with him. He is at Mighty Mountain Elementary School. Some of you guys don't remember him and may have forgotten about him, but he left the school last year and hasn't been heard from until now that is.

For now let's try not to discuss this matter here as this situation here will surely distract us. We should focus on our school work and then we will talk about this later on." Everyone in the class nodded as she was right about discussing the situation, which was going to make them lose their focus on school and everyone just sat down quietly to wait for the arrival of Mr. Ratburn.

Meanwhile at pre-school D.W. along with the entire class were already sitting in their seats as their teacher, Miss Morgan had an announcement to make, "Alright class today we are getting three new students from New York city today."

The new students were both Carol, Marshall, and Shan who walked into the class wearing the same clothes they had on yesterday the only thing different was that they both had their backpacks with them.

Carol has a plain light green and white colored backpack, Marshall has an orange and white colored backpack, and Shan had a pink colored backpack with a red heart symbol on the front of the backpack.

Miss Morgan then said, "These three are Carollina and Shannon Rexington." The class waved at them and Carol said, "What's up everyone try to call me Carol or C.R. everyone, but it really doesn't matter." Marshall spoke next, "Hi I'm Marshall, but I'm also known as MC Marshall or M.C.M." Shan said, "And I like being called Shan or S.R."

Miss Morgan then said, "Okay you two you'll be sitting at the table with D.W., Emily, and James today." Carol, Marshall, and Shan already knew who D.W. was and they walked right to the desk and Shan said, "Hey there D.W. it's good to see you again."

Emily said to D.W., "You already know these three?" D.W. nodded and James said to her, "When did you meet each other?" Shan said to him, "We met for the first time yesterday at the Sugar Bowl at 3:55 in the afternoon five minutes earlier then she and Arthur were suppose to arrive to be exact. We had a conversation for an hour and fifteen minutes ending at 5:10." D.W. turned to James and said, "Yeah what she said."

The Tibble twins were up to no good as usual and Timmy said, "Hey Tommy look now we have three more girls that will embarrass themselves very soon just like D.W. and Emily already did."

Both Timmy and Tommy started laughing and D.W., Emily, and James just glared at the Tibble twins along with Carol, Marshall, and Shan. Shan then said to the two, "What don't you two come over and say that to are faces you little puff balls." The Tibble twins stopped their laughing and the rest of the class gasped at Shan's remark.

No one especially a girl has ever stood up to the Tibbles like that before and Carol said, "If you two want to keep talking about kids you don't know then your asking for trouble. Now shut up." Marshall said to the twins, "You two are like little flies that talk, but do nothing to prove your point." Timmy then said, "We will at recces."

Shan said, "Fine for us we will deal with you two little flies later." D.W. shocked at what just happened said to them, "You guys have no clue who those two are. They are the Tibbles. Some call them the Terrible Tibble Twins for reason and I wouldn't try fighting them if I were you three."

Carol sighed and said, "D.W. me, Marshall, and Shan took fighting classes with our older brothers and sisters back in New York city. We can handle those two and they are not even that tough any way. They are nothing compared to the Damion's little brothers as those guys are a challenge. Plus we already have a way of making sure they don't bully us again.

That's a little secret of ours though so you two and the whole class will have to wait until recces." D.W., Emily, and James looked at each other wondering what they were planning. Three hours had past and the class went outside for recces after taking a nap.

As Carol, Marshall, and Shan stood up D.W., Emily, and James were surprised to see how tall they were compared to them. D.W. didn't take any notice of this until now and she said, "Wow you three are tall for being in pre-school."

Carol said to her, "Well it kind of runs in the family. Our older brothers and sisters are the tallest students in the entire school. You guys have to see our parents they are giants." James said to them, "Let's go on the swings before someone gets them."

Carol, Marshall, Shan, James, Emily, and D.W. nodded and they walked outside together and onto the playground. The swings were empty and Carol said, "How about you three go first while the three of us push on the swings? Then you three can push us on the swings after your done."

D.W., Emily, and James nodded as they got on the swings and Carol, Marshall, and Shan went behind them. Shan said to them, "Okay you three are you ready?" D.W., Emily, and James nodded as Carol, Marshall, and Shan started pushing on the swings. It didn't take long and D.W., Emily, and James were swinging higher then they have ever been before on any swing.

D.W. spoke to the three sisters each time she came down, "You three are very good pushers. We have never gone this high before." Carol said to her, "Thanks D.W. we like doing this for others as long as they ask that is."

Just as it looked as they were having fun the Tibble Twins suddenly showed up and D.W., Emily, and James quickly stopped swinging as they wanted to know what the Tibbles wanted this time. Tommy said to the three sisters, "You three said you were going to do something about what I said." Timmy said to Tommy, "You mean what I said Tommy you didn't say anything."

Tommy said, "Did to!" Timmy said, "Did not!" Then the twins then wrestled each other to the ground. Carol, Marshall, and Shan walked up to the Tibbles and stood within a few feet from them with their arms crossed watching all the drama taking place in front of them.

Many of the other kids on the playground stopped what they were doing only to see the Tibble Twins fighting like always, but they could see that the new students that came today had confronted them and they decided to keep watching.

Shan finally said, "Are you two finished wasting our time and making yourselves look like an even bigger embarrassment by fighting in front of everyone here?" Marshall said, "Your making yourselves look like fools doing this."

The Tibble Twins then stopped fighting each other and got face to face with Carol, Marshall, and Shan and Timmy said, "Who are you calling an embarrassment? Hanging out with D.W. and Emily is already an embarrassment and James is even more then an embarrassment he's a coward. So what are you three going to do about it?"

Then without anyone warning Marshall quickly cart wheeled behind the two twins and grabbed both of them. She then said, "This is what we are going to do about it." She then bear hugged the two and then both Carol and Shan kissed both the twins right on the cheeks, hugging them at the same time.

While this was happening Marshall turned her attention to Timmy who was the one that started this in the first place and kissed him on the cheek as well. Marshall said to him, "You boys maybe troublemakers, but you two are just so cute just like three other boys we know."

All the kids on the playground gasped as they couldn't imagine anyone else kissing the Tibble Twins except Mrs. Tibble. Carol, Marshall, and Shan then released the Tibble Twins and backed away from them. Timmy and Tommy both said at the same time, "YUCK!"

Timmy said to his brother with fear in his voice, "They kissed us Tommy. We got the cooties. Let's got inside and wash it off before it's too late." His twin brother nodded and they then ran back into the class yelling. They ran into the bathroom to wash their faces with soap.

Shan said with a smile, "That will teach them a lesson for running their mouths. Hopefully when they see us they won't try to fight us and will be a little more sweeter then they were today." D.W., Emily, and James got off the swing and walked toward Carol, Marshall, and Shan who turned to face them. D.W. said to them, "I didn't think anyone could actually kiss the Tibble Twins like that. Looks like I was wrong today."

Carol said to her, "We have had a lot of experiences with annoying boys like that. When it comes to annoying boys that is probably the best way to deal with them instead of hitting or kicking them in the face.

Let's go back to the swings you guys." D.W., Emily, and James nodded and they went back to the swings. Meanwhile at Lakewood it was lunch time however everyone was talking about the rumors that Damion Miles is back to causing trouble and that the Tough Customers are with him.

Many in the hallways had been avoiding the Tough Customers for the entire morning and even the group itself now was confused as to what was going on with everyone. Yesterday everyone wasn't intimated by their presence and now all of the sudden today they are.

At the Tough Customer's table all the student's strange behaviors has the group of bullies scratching their heads the entire day. Finally Binky said, "I don't what it is, but something weird is going on around here.

Someone came up to me today and gave me their lunch money and ran away without saying anything to me. I was called to the principal's office during class and was talking to Mr. Haney. Before anyone says anything no I didn't squeal like last time."

Molly said to him, "Some of us haven't been called to principal's office yet, but you are right about one thing. Something strange is going on around here." Then a male voice said, "Your right about that. Something strange is going on around here and it isn't fresh either."

The Tough Customers turned around to the Fearless 16 there, but unlike the last few days they were very calm towards the Tough Customers this day. Some of the Tough Customers wanted to get some payback for how badly the Fearless 16 had humiliated them, but Rattles said to them, "Not today guys. We have something else much bigger then this to deal with and only these guys know what it is."

The Tough Customers were shocked by what Rattles just said and Chris said to them, "Well he's back. This guy we've been looking for about two years is back. This was confirmed by a phone call made to us by a personal friend we know of.

What's even funnier is that the police in New York City are looking for this guy now since he was the one that robbed several stores and attacked several kids. The good thing for this guy is that the police and everyone else in New York are willing to drop the charges if he apologizes to everyone he attacked and robbed a couple years back."

The male cat guy said to him, "Who are you talking about?" Derek answered his question, "Damion Hutson some of you may not remember him, so this might ring some bells as his full name is Damion Hutson Miles. Hutson is his middle name."

The name sent chills down the group's bones except for Binky who has seen the guy before and Rattles who already knew the guy and he knew the Fearless 16 was going to tell his friends information that was going to get the group upset. It didn't take long for the rest of the group to began to realize who Damion Miles was. It became clear to them who Chris was talking about and many in the group were left speechless.

Out of nowhere Molly then slammed both of her hands down on the table and said with anger in her voice, "I know who that guy is. He bullied me last year and humiliated me like no has ever done before in my life. The whole school partied when everyone found out he left the school and went to another school and everyone had forgotten about him since."

Chris said to her, "That as far as we see it is nothing compared to what he tried to do to us. As far as we see it he went easy on everyone he bullied here. back in the city he tried to ruin our lives and he nearly killed some of us back when we were in New York City along with some of our friends.

Then he started what is called the New York City School Wars, which has gotten so bad many school events were canceled cause the threat of a fight taking place with another school was always high and kids came to those events in a threatening manner and ready to fight someone.

The good thing is that this school war hasn't ruined Bronx or Queens' reputation since New York City has a very high reputation when it comes to education, but imagine another war like that, but here in Elwood City.

It would be the worst thing that could where you have kids from rivals schools fighting and stealing from each other and their parents are suing one another creating a chain of events in where no one is getting along.

Before you know it things like field trips or games are canceled because the chances of a fight taking place ends up being very high. This is also how crime gets started and soon students start getting arrested for breaking the law.

California and New York survived the 1970s and 1980s, which were the worst times in both those states' history, but not before many people had to get hurt before something was finally done, but even still to this day there are some places in those two states that are still dangerous at times and it's best to watch you surroundings no matter what.

It was so bad back then even the police in some cases were too afraid to go to certain areas in those states and we really can't blame them either. Can you guys imagine how miserable everyone's lives will be if something like that happens here?

This is why we are trying to find Miles and stop him from doing it before he has a chance to do any of that here. Some of us are ready to talk him out of doing irrational things as he needs to be reminded he isn't someone that can just take his frustration out on the whole world like that.

I want you guys to look at something by the way." Chris then took his finger and pointed to the scar on his face and he said, "He did this to me with a huge knife. The scar is recovering, but I will never forget that day.

The only reason he didn't kill me on that empty subway train was because he doesn't want to as he has a heart and just couldn't find the strength to do it. The fact he didn't kill me is also a good sign.

He is slowly beginning to realize what he is doing is wrong and he needs to stop as this is not who he is." The Tough Customers gasped as they looked at the eerie scar that Chris had on his face and they looked at the rest of the Fearless 16 to see they also had visible scars.

Derek then said to them, "The scars you see on all sixteen of us is enough to tell you guys how serious the situation has gotten. As for Damion and his friends we need to find them, but we will focus on that after the plan we thought of goes into effect. It's a plan that is outright crazy, but it will work or whatever Damion says will get to everyone.

Some of you are wondering why he is doing this. Well only me and Maroline know why and we haven't revealed it to anyone yet not even our family knows about it and it hurts to keep secrets like this from the family it really does. I will say this though it has something to do with a gang and that is all I will say on that right now.

Rattles I do hope you have made a decision cause on our way over here we saw a police car parked outside the school and we are hoping you did. I don't want this guy to ruin anyone's life here and his own life.

Right now we have to make like a tree and leave as Mr. Haney is going to call us to his office next. Right now don't worry about your reputation, cause what's happened in the past few days will probably blow over. Good day to you guys."

The Fearless 16 then left leaving the group with more questions then answers and that is where everyone soon turned their attention to Rattles. The male dog guy said to him, "Where did you meet this guy? How come you never told anyone about him?"

Rattles sighed and said, "I did mention this guy yesterday and he's been back for a while, so I assumed everyone here knew that already. Where did I meet this guy last year somewhere in downtown and I had not idea what he was doing last year as I didn't start paying any attention to things like that until we became the group we are today. Knowing all of this now I regret getting myself involved with that guy in the first place."

The group of bullies were disappointed with him, but they however weren't too disappointed as some of them did remember that last year Rattles was a loner and no one really knew much about him until Tough Customers was founded. Toby then said, "I wonder what they are planning."

Binky was upset that his friends were bullied by someone like this, so he got up and said, "I'm going to find out and you guys are helping or we will have a problem. I'm not going to let some guy who bullied all of you in the past get away with it and neither are you.

Anyone of you have a problem with that?" Despite the fact Binky has never hit somebody other then Arthur one time they still feared him and didn't want to get on his bad side. At the same time they knew he was right and Molly said to him, "Okay Binky we will help no need to lose it." They then continued eating their lunch as they would discuss the issue later at recces.

Meanwhile at another table in the lunchroom Arthur was talking to Buster about today's episode of the Dark Bunny when they were approached by the Fearless 16. Chris said to him, "We have a plan that will prevent any type of issue from taking place with all the students and schools in Elwood city. However some are not going to like this plan at all believe us we know."

Arthur said to the group, "What plan are you guys talking about? How do you guys even know we are not going to like it?" Derek said to him, "That's because the plan involves everyone here taking a chill pill and it also involves forming an alliance with your rivals at Mighty Mountain Elementary school."

When Arthur and Buster heard what Derek said about forming an alliance with their rival school Mighty Mountain Elementary school they both said, "WHAT?" Lance said to them, "We knew you guys were going to react that way, so let me tell you guys about this plan in a very short story, so that you two will understand it more clearly.

Yes an alliance or better yet rivals getting along with other rivals. Believe us when word gets out about this many will not like it, but at the same time this is the option we are going with any way.

The idea is that if Damion or any of his friends decide to start spreading rumors or start talking about other schools just like he did a few years ago in New York well everyone from both schools will already know what he and his friends are saying about the other school is not true.

Everyone from both schools will know about some of the students from the other school along with what the school has accomplished in the past. So basically no war can happen and everyone on both sides is left happy and a potential disaster is avoided. Then we find and deal with Miles. Now do you guys get it?"

Both Arthur and Buster nodded then Buster said, "How do you guys plan on getting those kids at Mighty Mountain..." Buster was soon cut off by Ariel who said, "Anything is possible Buster. We have a very good feeling they will agree to do this.

After all we can tell no one at that school wants anything to do with Damion Miles especially when they hear what he has done in the past. Tonight we are going to meet those kids at Mighty Mountain face to face along with various other schools. We can tell you that the Tough Customers are definitely joining us tonight on this.

If you two want to come along that is okay, but we will tell you two that there is a good chance you might get in trouble with your parents for being out at night, so you guys may want to think about the consequences of what could happen if you guys are caught leaving your house way past you bed time though this is an important matter any way, so I would probably risk it.

We really don't have to worry about that cause Friday nights are usually those days where we often go out at night for a walk or we go to the park looking at the stars in the sky and enjoying the cool air in the night. Like I said think about you two and if this goes well who knows? You two may probably make some new friends."

The Fearless 16 then left leaving Arthur and Buster with a lot more information on what was going to happen tonight. Fern saw what just happened and she asked, "What was all that about?" Arthur said to her, "It has to do with that guy everyone around here is talking about. They have a plan to avoid a school war with all the other schools in Elwood City.

Everyone here at Lakewood will have to start getting along with those kids at Mighty Mountain. They are going to speak with the kids from Mighty Mountain tonight and there are going to be other kids from the other schools there too.

The Tough Customers are going to be there and the Fearless 16 said anyone from Lakewood could come if they want, but we could get in trouble with our parents, so me and Buster are still thinking about it."

Fern thought about the plan and she said, "How do they know this plan isn't going to fail? I heard those kids at Mighty Mountain are really tough and the last time we were over at Mighty Mountain some of us didn't get along. Even if some of us do come to this meeting how do you convince the rest of Lakewood to get along with Mighty Mountain?"

Arthur and Buster both shrugged as they also had doubts that the plan was going to even work to began with as it had so many loop holes in it and getting all of Lakewood to get along with Mighty Mountain was easier said then done and that problem was one of many ways for the plan to fail right away.

The bell soon was ringing and everyone started heading back to class, but now since word has gotten out about the plan the Fearless 16 has made everyone in the school didn't know what to think of it as everyone had mixed reactions to the plan.

Some agreed with the plan cause when part of the school burned down and everyone from Lakewood went to Mighty Mountain many got along well with the kids. However others didn't agree with it as there were some students that have had problems with some of the kids from Mighty Mountain and that reason was why some students transferred to Lakewood in the first place.

There was also another group of students that were all neutral on this as they couldn't decide whether it was a good idea or a bad idea and those particular students decided to wait and see how everything worked out at the meeting tonight instead of talking about it.


	7. A Night At The Rexington's House

**UPDATED**

Several hours had passed and everyone at Lakewood had since gone home for the weekend. At Arthur's house Arthur was on the phone with Buster and he was wearing his blue tuxedo with a green bow tie.

Arthur spoke into the phone, "Well Buster I would come over, but the entire family is about to leave to meet the Rexington family. Well except for Kate who is staying with Grandma Thora. I still haven't decided whether to go with the Fearless 16 tonight as I don't want to get in trouble especially when summer vacation is coming up pretty soon."

Buster then said, "I'm thinking about going, but I don't want to worry my mom, so I haven't decided either. I'll make my decision later, but until then have fun Arthur." Arthur then said, "Good bye Buster." Arthur hung up the phone and then he heard his mom's voice, "Arthur. D.W. It's time to go."

D.W. was in her room and she was wearing her red polka dot dress and when she heard her mother call her she rushed out of her room along with Arthur. Both Arthur and D.W. soon walked out of the house and got into the pink colored station wagon. Soon both David and Jane came out of the house and Jane locked the door and preceded to the car.

After the family had put their seat belts on the car then pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. The car drove for about five and a half blocks before they came to the Rexington's house and parked up the driveway right next to the black colored van. The Rexington's house was far from Buster's house, but closer to George's house.

As the Read family got out of the car Arthur had seen the house once before, but had since forgotten how big it was as he was in awe at it's size. D.W. had never seen the house before and said, "Wow that is one big house." Arthur said to her, "Yeah I know I've seen it before, but that was many months ago." The family then walked up to the door and Jane rung the blue colored door bell.

Soon the door opened and the person that appeared at the door said, "Welcome Read family I'm Cornelius Rexington." Arthur and D.W. were shocked to see that the person that opened the door was actually a very tall person that stood at about seven foot four inches tall. Cornelius is a male dog with a cream complexion. He is wearing blue jeans, a light green shirt with a white collar, and had on black and white sneakers.

Cornelius has long black colored hair that go all the way down to his shoulders and another person soon appeared at the door and said, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Saria Rexington."

Saria is a dog with a cream complexion and is pretty tall for a girl as she was a staggering six foot ten inches tall. Just like her husband she is wearing blue jeans, has on a white t-shirt, white sneakers, and has long blond hair.

David nor Jane weren't too surprised as they has seen many tall folks before and David said with excitement in his voice, "It's nice to meet you two. I'm David and this is my wife Jane."

Arthur then said, "Hi I'm Arthur and this is my little sister D.W." Saria said, "Oh so your the ones. Our kids have been talking about you two. They say that you two are very nice kids. By the way come inside everyone we don't want to leave you guys out here."

The Read family then entered the house and they were in awe at the inside of the house as it looked kind of like some apartment. The house had two elevators and had stairs and the living room had very nice red curtains on the windows. The walls of the house itself were light blue color with what looked like stars in the background.

On the ceiling in the living room there were several fans that were on at full speed and a few of the windows were opened giving off a nice breeze that went into the house. Cornelius said, "As you can see this place is huge and we still haven't gotten use to it yet.

Most of the electricity is solar powered as we have those solar panels that come out when the sun rises. We also have four back up generators in case something goes wrong or the power goes out in the neighborhood and we will be ready to help everyone out if such an even takes place.

As for the elevators for some reason none of our boys and girls use them except on rare occasions they just use the stairs instead." Suddenly the elevator doors opened and out came Chris and Derek who were wearing the same clothes they had on today.

Chris then said, "Hey there everyone." Cornelius said to the Read family, "These are two of our many kids. Christopher and Derekson." Derek spoke to Arthur, "Hey Arthur and D.W. Everyone else is up stairs on the sixth floor." Arthur and D.W. then went with Chris and Derek as they got on the elevator and went up. Cornelius then said, "So David and Jane. We were having dinner do you care to join us?"

Jane said, "That would be nice." Meanwhile on the elevator Arthur said, "I've got to tell you guys your parents are really tall. Never seen anyone that tall before." Chris said to him, "We had the exact same reaction when we first saw them. Our parents are really tall, but so are we and our older sister and brother who are working, but you'll see them another time. So there really isn't much of a difference there.

Just to tell you two this the second floor is where everyone in the house trains and works out and I'll tell you it's a lot of fun lifting heavy weights. We personally love new challenges, but we try not to do too much though as that can be bad and if not dangerous for us. Even Carol, Marshall, and Shan use it, but they only use the smaller weights as we don't want them using the bigger ones yet."

The elevator then stopped at the sixth floor and the four exited the elevator and started walking down the hallway and they came upon a room. Derek said, "The rest of the Fearless 16 is in here. Carol, Marshall, and Shan are right in that other room next door.

We have a tunnel sort of that connects our room to their room." Chris said out loud, "Carol. Marshall. Shan. I know you three can here me. Come out here someone wants to talk to you three face to face and that is pretty much all I have to say about that."

Carol, Marshall, and Shan then appeared out of their room wearing the same clothes they had on today and Carol said, "D.W.! It's good to see you again." Marshall said to D.W., "D.W. that is a very nice dress your wearing there." D.W. said to her, "Thanks Marshall. My mom always did say I looked really nice wearing this dress where ever I went. Shan then said, "Come in D.W. we were in the middle of playing checkers."

D.W. said to them, "You guys play checkers too? I've beaten Arthur in checkers many times before. This I have to see." Arthur felt a little embarrassed that his younger sister mentioned the various times she's beaten him in checkers and he said, "Thanks D.W. for telling the entire world that. While your at it you may as well tell everyone the time I ripped my pants in front of everyone at lunch."

D.W. said to Arthur as she was walking into Carol, Marshall, and Shan's room, "Don't worry Arthur I will. I might even tell everyone the time you went into the girls bathroom at school when you were in second grade." Arthur face palmed himself as Chris and Derek laughed before Chris said, "Hey Arthur if you were trying to meet some girls you didn't have to go into the girl's bathroom to do that.

If you need any advice on that well just ask us we've been there and done that before. George by the way wasn't kidding when he said D.W. is a handful. Carol, Marshall, and Shan are not much trouble at all they are easy to handle. If they don't play checkers though they will get really upset about that as they like games that make you think a lot. Any ways let's go in here."

Arthur said to Chris as Chris opened the door, "I'll explain that bathroom story another day." Arthur, Chris, and Derek entered the room and Arthur was surprised to see the room was actually two rooms that could be slightly modified to make a much bigger room.

The beds were all queen sized and Arthur asked, "Why do you guys have queen sized beds? You guys are not that huge." Maroline said to him, "So that the chances of any of us falling down and hitting the floor are limited to rarely happening. We had some trouble with that the first day we moved in, so our dad got us bigger beds instead and that worked out well for us."

Then a phone started ringing and Chris said, "I got it." He then picked up the phone and said, "This is Chris who am I speaking too and what do you want." A voice said, "Yo Chris it's me Jason. What? I said it's me Jason your buddy and best friends with the Fearless 16." Chris said with a smile, "Sup Jason. How is the city doing?"

Jason said to him, "Better then what it was a few years ago. Yeah listen that problem your having with Damion Miles. Do whatever you can do to stop him from causing trouble at Elwood City and find him as quickly as you can.

By the way if you need extra help I got word from some friends of ours that the Vercetti brothers live in Elwood City and so does Roger, Matt, Isabel to name a few of the others we know. I will say this though the School War is still getting out of hand and I'm hoping it ends soon before someone does get hurt. That's all I have to say when it comes to updating what's happening around the city."

Chris said to him, "Whoa slow down there Jason. Are you saying that the Vercetti brothers are here in Elwood City? Those guys are something I will tell you that. Alright man thanks for the information on that."

Jason said to Chris, "Yep they are in Elwood City along with several others we know of. It seems like all of us didn't really go that far away as we keep in touch with one another. Well I'd love to continue this chat, but I got to get going Chris as me and my parents are going out to eat." Chris said to him, "Take it easy man." Chris hung up the phone and Arthur asked, "Who was that Chris? Who are the Vercetti brothers?"

Derek said to him, "The Vercetti brothers you will find out tomorrow that's a promise. I will tell you a little bit about them though. The Vercetti brothers are extremely hard for anyone to not get along with literally as you will and your friends will find out tomorrow.

As for who was on the phone that was Jason another friend of ours who we like to call our messenger at times. He was the one that found out for us that Damion Miles was at Mighty Mountain Elementary School and did confirm several other things for us about that guy.

He basically informs us on certain things like what's happening in the New York City or informs us about past friends and where they are now." Arthur then said to them as he looked around the room, "You guys have a very nice room. It's bigger then any room I've ever been in."

Arthur then saw a huge picture of a dark green colored subway train at a station with black front ends and silver colored roofs. The picture had every single detail of a subway train in New York City and Arthur said, "Whoa that is a nice picture. Who made this picture?" Chris said, "I did that. I drew that picture and painted it from memory without the use of a photo to help me.

All of us made and painted these pictures. On the day this picture takes place we did take pictures of this train before we got on board and we even recorded that ride from the inside using a video camera. This picture takes place last year and where this was the 7th Avenue express that pulled up to the Times Square station.

We had a real rocket ride that day from Times Square to 72nd street as we hit 55-60 mph easy on that train. We were in the second car and we moved to the first car when the train arrived at the third station after 72nd street." Arthur looked at the other picture and he saw what looked like a long a railway bridge made of steel that went through the middle of Manhattan and what looked like into the horizon.

There were various buildings in the background including the Empire State. Arthur said, "This picture here is that the El that you guys were talking about on Wednesday?" Chris, Derek, and Maroline nodded as Arthur looked at the picture of the elevated line that runs right through Manhattan and he said, "I don't know how me and Buster didn't see this probably cause we got little lost."

Bradley walked in and was reading a book as he started speaking to Arthur, "Can't blame yourself for that Arthur this is New York City. It's very easy to get lost in a city that big especially if you don't know where your going or what to do if you get lost.

Most of us got lost when we were on the streets, but it didn't take long before we were able to find our way around the city instead of losing our way all the time or going around circles, which is what happened to me in Times Square, but I'll talk about that another time."

On top of the various pictures of subway cars painted in the room the Fearless 16 also had many pictures of buildings. Soon the rest of the Fearless 16 came out of the other room and each of them gave Arthur a high five. Arthur then asked, "I got more questions to ask you guys." Felix said to him, "Go right ahead Arthur. We are all ears."

Some of the Fearless 16 then lied down on the beds and started reading books as Arthur started speaking, "How are your parents able to handle dealing with twenty-one kids?" Arren said to him, "We all pitch in and make work for our parents and ourselves a lot less stressful and if not more fun. Anything else you need to know honey?"

Arthur blushed a little with the remark Arren made to him, but he continued on, "How do you guys agree and not agree on things? Have you guys ever got into a fight before with each other? What are your favorite sports? What's with the unusually old hair styles?" Chris said to him, "We usually have a vote on things, which makes it a lot easier on us. Trish will answer your next question."

Trish said to Arthur, "If your talking about physical fights no, but we often do training with each other though, but that's a different story. Now as for arguments yes and no. Reasons why it's both yes and no is because we always have debates about certain issues like what's happening on the news or what happened at school and we voice our opinions on those things.

We have had only a couple of arguments in the past, but that's about it and those arguments weren't even anything big." Riena then spoke next, "Now the sports thing well for us it's most of the time basketball and soccer.

We are also good at swimming, which many will see tomorrow when we go to Bear Lake and all of us know many are going to Bear Lake tomorrow as it will feel like an oven again just like it has been for the last few days.

We hardly ever use our air conditioning as we have these ceiling fans instead along with the windows being opened. Reason we use those is because we prefer not to use too much of anything including electricity. It also saves us money and gives us one less thing to worry about.

If you want to know what annoys us the most out of anything it's being too good at anything. There are some exceptions to that, but in general the reason why it annoys us is that if we all started being too good at anything it makes us look like show-offs. And if anyone becomes a show-off they become jerks. Jerks then become annoying and then before you know it your dealing with a lot of problems soon after."

Arthur said to them sounding surprised, "You guys are going to Bear Lake too? There is a very good chance you will see us there tomorrow, since our air conditioning isn't working at all and we have to get that fixed. It probably won't matter any way it still will be hot. So you guys are saying being too good at something annoys you because it makes you guys show-offs?

Well I really can't say anything about that except some of my friends are show-offs." Riena said to Arthur, "As we've seen how other kids are at school we already knew that some of your friends are show-offs or act like jerks since we first arrived here a few days ago.

You can tell the way a person acts by the way they act around their friends or by other people, but you have to really pay attention to that though instead of assuming right away the person is a jerk.

No offense to your friends in any way, but we have to throw some names out. Muffy Crosswire she's a show-off big time. I mean everyone at school gets the point that your rich you don't know need to rub it in to everyone's face like that.

When we first came to the school you didn't see us doing the same thing. We just did what Ratburn told us to do and that was it. Then we hung out with you guys after class during lunch and the playground.

Then there is Binky Barnes while he no doubt about it is the most respected person in the school he can also be a jerk at times like when he threw a water balloon at George today and that was just unnecessary. A few minutes later he threw one at Francine and things got seriously out of control and then we had to come in and break it up before a fight happened between those two.

He also needs to get better control of the Tough Customers, cause it can be difficult handling that many kids in the group kind of like a soccer ball team. He needs to find a way to make easier on him when it comes to those guys and on the members themselves as that group is like prone to arguments that go on and off and everyone in the hallways can hear them .

As for us we are not perfect either as we too had the same exact problem with a huge group of kids. back then we weren't known as the Fearless 16 we were known as the Fearless Ones, which had about eighty kids in it.

That Arthur was a huge challenge to deal with all of them we met from either the orphanage or the streets and guys like Jason and the Vercetti brothers along with many others were part of the group and we still keep in contact with them to this day.

It was only after a few months we realized the best way to handle the huge group is to have everyone being equal thus no leader is needed and everything worked out very well for us after that. If Binky did that with the Tough Customers it would probably be a lot easier on him and their would be less arguments and if not fights in the group. That's just a few negative things we've seen so far around the school.

Yet despite all of that you and your other friends are able to deal with it like it's a normal thing. As for tomorrow we do hope we see you and your friends at Bear Lake. The sixteen of us have a very strong feeling the whole school is going to be there tomorrow. In a few hours we have some business to do with those kids from all the schools in Elwood City and we are hoping that they do the right thing by agreeing to this."

Bones spoke next while looking at a book on whales, "The hair styles some of us have well let's just say very few do these type of hairstyles. Many of these hairstyles go as far back as the 1950s through the 1980s. A bunch of old school stuff there. Several of us are going to continue that trend in a few days from now the rest of us including me are going to have a bit of a change when it comes to hairstyles.

As you saw our dad has one himself of course at the same time it's kind of strange to see a rich guy with a hairstyle that goes as far back as the 1960s and didn't become popular until the 1980s and 1990s and is considered outdated by today's standards.

Now Arthur you would be surprised how many lakes across the country are named Bear Lake cause there is a lot and it looks like that name is heavily used when it comes to lakes." Maroline had an idea as she started speaking to Arthur, "Yeah we are pretty much going to Bear Lake tomorrow and it's a good thing all of us can swim.

I especially remembered the time when both Christopher and Derekson here were so afraid to swim they avoided going near the beaches at both Coney Island and Brighton Beach every time we went there. It was only until two years ago those two chickens over there finally started swimming at beach. Now that's what I call a story to tell there isn't that right you two."

Arthur started laughing at what Maroline said and both Maroline and Riena soon started laughing as well and the rest of the Fearless 16 chuckled a bit. Chris and Derek just grinned as they had a plan for Maroline and Riena as they wanted to get back at them for making fun of them.

Chris said to two girls, "Maroline Diana Rexington and Riena Carson Rexington come over here we would like to have a word with you two." Maroline knew she crossed the line with what she said and she and Riena just made the situation worse by laughing at them.

They shook there heads as they didn't want to find out what they wanted to talk about and the sisters backed up a bit expecting something bad to take place. Before the two sisters could do anything else Chris and Derek lunged at the two girls. The two brothers gently knocked both their sisters down onto two separate beds and the two boys started ticking their sisters' bellies.

The four started laughing and Arthur just stared and chuckled at all the drama taking place. Both Chris and Derek got off the beds and helped their sisters up off the bed. Maroline and Riena then hugged them as Chris said, "That right there just shows you Arthur we too like to have a lot of fun even if our sisters and brothers talk about our past misadventures together.

By the way Maroline and Riena were telling the truth as it was just two years ago that me and Derek started swimming and that was at Brighton Beach. Arthur still thinking about what just happened said, "I remembered one time D.W. wouldn't get in the water at Bear Lake cause she thought there was Octopuses there."

Chris and Derek then stopped hugging their sisters and Derek said to Arthur, "As far we are concerned the only thing we have to worry about is sharks and jellyfish and that's about it. Octopuses avoid people in any way and they will even shoot ink at you just to get away."

Arthur said to them, "So what do you guys like watching?" Bones said to him, "Just about anything that's on T.V. Just yesterday we watched three hours of The Love Ducks. Then we watched Bionic Bunny right after that."

Arthur said to them, "You guys watch Bionic Bunny? Me and Buster watch it every day. George said he's been watching The Love Ducks everyday for a year and it was only recently that everyone in our class started watching it. The ironic thing about it is that D.W. doesn't watch it cause it's a baby show, but yet she watches Mary Moo Cow, which is also a baby show."

Bradley was laying down on the bed reading and then he got off the bed and said to Arthur, "Want to know something ironic about that? Carol, Marshall, and Shan don't watch that show because they say it's too girly, but the whole show itself is mostly for girls their age. They just simply never got use to shows like that before."

Arthur was surprised to hear that there are actually kids out there that do not watch Mary Moo Cow. Soon a knock on the door was heard and Chris opened the door to see Carol, D.W., Marshall, and Shan there and the four girls walked right into the room. D.W. said to Arthur with a lot of excitement in her voice, "Carol, Marshall, and Shan are really good at playing checkers. I bet they could even beat Brain in checkers."

Arthur laughed at the thought that could happen and said, "D.W. do you really think three five year old girls could beat one of the smartest kids in our school? Not even I could beat Brain in checkers."

Riena said to Arthur, "You never know we've seen some strange things happen. It maybe possible. They are pretty good at it, so I really wouldn't doubt anything. As for us we prefer chess over checkers though it really doesn't matter that much in both cases."

Suddenly the phone rang and Lance answered, "Hello who is this." Lance heard the voice of his dad saying, "Lance D.W. and Arthur's parents are about to leave." Lance said to his dad, "Okay dad I'll tell them."

After hanging up the phone Lance started speaking to both Arthur and D.W., "Bad news everyone. Arthur. D.W. Your parents are about to leave." Arthur then said, "Already? We were just having a good time too. When we get home I'll call you guys later about that thing you guys are going to do tonight."

The Fearless 16 all nodded and Arthur and D.W. waved goodbye to the Fearless 16 as Chris and Derek then led them out of the room and onto the elevator. As the elevator went down D.W. said, "Arthur what were you talking about when you said you were calling them?"

Arthur was nervous and said, "Um. I was talking about a school project that we are doing on Monday and we get to choose partners for it." Chris and Derek heard what Arthur said and they started snickering as the elevator reached the last floor. Chris then whispered into Arthur's ear, "Wow dude you are not that good at lying are you?

That was a good one though me and Derek will give you that, but you'll need to work on it a little more as you never know when you'll get yourself into something big, so a good lie will come in handy. See you later Arthur." Arthur nodded as they walked out of the elevator and Arthur and D.W. then waved at both Chris and Derek before the two brothers went back into the elevator up to their room.

Arthur and D.W. saw their parents who were talking to both Cornelius and Saria. Jane noticed Arthur and D.W. and said to them, "Well you two look like you had a good time." D.W. said, "Carol, Marshall, and Shan are very good at checkers. Better then their older brothers and sisters. Looks like we have something in common there. Both of us have older brothers that are losers and we are winners."

Arthur face palmed himself again as D.W. once again brought up the various times that she beat Arthur in checkers and Arthur then said, "They draw and paint some very nice pictures. Those pictures are so realistic. I've have never seen anything like it before."

Cornelius said to Arthur, "Well our boys and girls sure know how to draw and paint. Hopefully we will be seeing you guys tomorrow. We are going to Bear Lake tomorrow at noon." David said to him, "Don't worry we will be there. The AC unit at our house is not working and we are trying to get that fixed." Jane then said, "It's time for us to leave. Bye now and it was nice to meet you two."

Saria said, "The same with you Jane." The Read family then waved at the Rexington family as they left the house and got into the car. The car then backed out of the driveway and went down the road. Arthur said, "They have a huge room. The biggest I have ever seen before." D.W. said, "Carol, Marshall, and Shan have very big doll house. Bigger then the one Emily has."

Jane said, "It was very sweet of them to adopt those kids and give them a better life instead of living on the streets. Carollina, Marshall, and Shannon are such sweet kids just like their older brothers and sisters and just like you two are."

Arthur and D.W. blushed a bit at the statement their mom made and David said, "When Cornelius is not doing business he's a fisherman and he's pretty good at it. He caught a ten foot long blue marlin and he showed me pictures of that."

Jane said to him, "Saria has a great singing voice and she is an editor." The Read family clearly had a good time with the Rexington family, but tonight Arthur was about to do something he would never dream of doing and it could get him in trouble if he got caught.

He had made the decision to go to the meeting tonight at the park. On the bright side though he wouldn't be alone as he knew some of his friends maybe there, so he wasn't too worried about what could go wrong.


	8. The Late Night Meeting

(Author's Note: I apologize for the very long delay as I had some business to take care of and all the chapters from 1-7 have been updated for anyone that doesn't know about that. I'm also going to try to upload more chapters before I go on vacation in June. Until then thanks for everyone's support and enjoy.)

Hours had past and it was 10:30 at night and nearly everyone in Elwood city seemed to be asleep. At Arthur's house however Arthur was the only person in his house that was still awake as everyone else was asleep.

He was holding a flashlight and was wearing his green jacket along with his normal faded blue jeans and sneakers. He also had on a baseball cap and he carefully and quietly walked out of his room closing the door behind him. He then walked down the stairs and approached the front door.

He sighed as he knew he was going to get in serious trouble if he got caught by his parents or by any of the other neighbors, so he would have to maintain a low profile and be careful not to make any loud noises that could wake up someone in the neighborhood or in his house. He then quietly opened the front door and closed it. He then started walking down the sidewalk and a voice whispered to him, "Psst. Arthur is that you?"

Arthur stopped and said, "Yeah it's me Buster where are you?" As he started looking around trying to find Buster. Suddenly a trash can lid right next to him opened and luckily it landed on the grass, so it didn't make much noise. In the trash can was Buster wearing his detective clothes.

Arthur said to Buster with a look of disgust, "Buster again? Why are you hiding in a trash can again? That is really disgusting and I remembered you did that the first time at school while the class was playing a game." Buster said to him, "It' okay Arthur I cleaned it out yesterday and it's been empty the whole time except for the box of pizza that I brought from my house to the trash can here as I was getting hungry waiting for you ."

Arthur sighed a bit with relief as he or any of his friends for that matter didn't want to be talking nor walking with someone who smells like garbage and it could give everyone from the other schools a bad impression of Lakewood if Buster came to the meeting smelling like trash.

Arthur said to Buster as he started walking, "Well come on Buster we have to go and meet everyone else. Then we are suppose to meet in the park and we were told to be there before the other kids from the other schools get there."

Buster got out of the trash can and quietly put the lid back on as he whispered to Arthur, "Right let's go." As they were walking Buster said to Arthur, "Getting there before those kids from the other schools is not what I'm worried about. I'm just hope we don't get caught or we will be in big trouble for it. We can assume our parents will be upset with all of us after this is all over.

Since the Fearless 16 told us we are going to have to tell our parents that we sneaked out of our houses during the night for a meeting. When my mom hears that I went outside at night without asking her I am so grounded for it." Arthur nodded as he and Buster along with their friends came really close to not doing this at all.

Then they thought about what would happen if a school war were to take place and how everyone's lives at all the schools in Elwood City would be pretty miserable regardless of who started it the war. They simply couldn't allow something that happened in New York City to happen here in Elwood City even if this could get them in serious trouble with their parents.

Meanwhile at the park the Fearless 16 was already there waiting and they were wearing the same clothes they wore on their first day at school. Some of them were wearing black colored baseball caps with the New York initials on them.

A few minutes past and they saw all the members of the Tough Customers arrive. Binky said to the Fearless 16, "Hey didn't you say there were going to be others from the school." Chris didn't say anything as he pointed in one direction and Binky looked to see several other students from Lakewood coming and he said, "Oh. Never mind then."

There was more then three dozen students from Lakewood that came including Mr. Ratburn's class and students from both Mrs. Fink's class and Miss Sweetwater's class. There was also a few more fourth graders that came along too.

Carl even came along despite the fact George encouraged him several times not to. Binky was surprised to see many of the other students from Lakewood. He then said, "Jeez they might as well bring the entire school while they are at it." Derek said to him, "That would definitely blow our cover as you don't want to have an entire school being in the park as that would be suspicious to a lot of people especially police.

Plus when it comes to significant things like this along with rumors that spread like a wildfire and before you know it you have a huge firestorm. Then everyone soon knows about it and wants to get involved in it some how. It's nothing new, but you are right about that. It does feel like they did in fact bring the entire school out here to the park."

Arthur then noticed some of the Fearless 16 carrying baseball bats and he said, "What's with the baseball bats?" Many of the other students didn't notice until now that the Fearless 16 had baseball bats and Riena said to him, "In case certain things happen like violence occurs or if anyone tries anything stupid around here. Those are just a few examples of things that can go wrong and you always have to be prepared for them.

Hopefully we won't have to use them as we would hate to damage three hundred dollar baseball bats. Not only that you never know when you have to deal with wild animals around here trying to attack you out of nowhere.

I remembered a time the sixteen of us dealt with a bear outside of New York in the woods that is and it's a good thing we had baseball bats, cause we would hate for anyone of us to get bitten by a bear in the middle of nowhere."

Chris spoke next, "Right now this is all business as the last thing Elwood City needs is something similar to what's happening in New York City right now and everything going down the drain including the city's entire reputation." Everyone nodded agreeing with Chris' statement.

After waiting around for a few more minutes kids from Mighty Mountain Elementary School soon appeared. The students were mostly from the Mighty Mountain soccer ball team and this felt strange to some of the kids from Lakewood as they never dreamed of ever doing this, but it had to be done whether they liked it or not.

Then several other kids from various schools arrived and soon the meeting could finally began. Chris said, "It's good to know all of you came and as you know we have situation on our hands could cause a chain reaction in where a war between all of us could begin. School wars are basically feuds against two or more schools that are taken way too seriously or to a whole new level.

The good thing is that they are rare, but when they do happen if nothing is done to stop it sooner then later it can get really dangerous and can leave a lasting impression on everyone at the schools that are involved same thing with the repercussions that will likely take place. Now many of you have met Damion before am I correct."

A good number of students from each school nodded though there were some that didn't so Bones who was holding onto a folder gave it to Chris and Chris said, "All of you look at this I think you guys will remember him now." He then passed it on and everyone soon began chattering as they saw the picture of Damion.

Damion is a dog that has a cream complexion. He has a mullet with his hair color being brown, he wears black jeans, a blue sweater with a hood, and wears black and white sneakers. He had what appeared to be a heavily modified mask that covered his entire face except his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. Looking at the picture he was skinny looking, but he had muscle though and is a few inches taller then Chris.

He also is wearing two gold colored ear rings that are concealed in his long hair. After many of the students saw the picture they either remembered him or knew who he was now. Chris said to everyone, "Yep that's the same guy that did this to me." He then pointed to the scar on his face and he said, "He did this with six inch long knife on an empty subway car during the day.

You gotta give him credit for doing this though cause usually the subway gets crowded and anyone doing a risky move like that ends up getting the attention of all the straphangers on the train itself and the police at the stations." Many students gasped while they knew Damion was a bully they didn't know he was that bad and Buster said, "What's are straphangers? Is the scar going to heal?"

Chris nodded and said, "Straphangers is another word for standing subway or bus passengers that hold on top straphangers and it's a word that's been used for a while now. The scar will heal, but you know what really upsets me? Is that this guy didn't do this one on one he did it with his friends who strangely enough to know are also in Elwood city.

He had tried to kill some of us repeatedly in the past, but failed at the same time because for some reason something is telling him to hold back and he has resisted doing it each and every time. Part of the reason for his attack on us is that we were on to every move he was going to make, but what happened at the radio station was something we didn't expect and the school war in New York started because of that.

He would often go after me and Maroline though cause we know something that no one else knows and what the two of us know is the real reason why he is doing this. Up until I met the rest of the Fearless 16 here we met this guy some where in Crown Heights, Brooklyn four years ago. Then we hung out with each other and that is where the rest of the Fearless 16 comes along.

It was a pretty good friendship, but then he started getting a lot tougher after a year and me and Maroline would accidentally find out why during that year. To tell you guys the truth we really can't blame him for all that he has done in the past cause if it was me in the same situation he was dealing with I would of done the same exact thing."

Everyone was wondering what he was talking about as no one got what he meant by that. Derek started speaking to everyone, "This is why we are going to say this.

The sixteen of us already know about all of the past feuds you guys have had with one another, but now in this situation we have put all of that aside and we have to get along with one another to avoid a repeat of what's happening in New York City from happening here in Elwood City.

It's either that or Damion wins and we lose. We would also like to meet him face to face on why he did what he did and we are willing to help him out with any problems he does have, but until we find him that will be put on hold. With that said everyone right now it's 11:20 and we could stay out here for a couple more hours until we reach an agreement until then you guys try to get to know one another."

This got everyone from the rival schools thinking whether they should decide to get along with each other or not. Soon everyone from each school separated from everyone else and they started chattering to their friends about what they were going to do tomorrow and at school on Monday.

The Fearless 16 had also separated and Chris walked around passing various kids from the other schools. He had both of his hands in his pocket as he was walking along and soon someone said to him, "So your from New York?"

Chris turned around to see a male tanned aardvark with short brown hair and is wearing blue colored jeans, a white t-shirt, and blue and white colored sneakers. Chris said to him, "Bronx to be exact and in Parkchester."

The male aardvark said to him with a smile, "I'm from Long Island, New York and I've been to Parkchester before. It's a nice place in Bronx, but at night Bronx gets a little dangerous there from what I've seen and heard especially at night."

Chris nodded and said, "Tell me about it. Me and the Fearless 16 always had to be very careful when we were living there." The male aardvark extended his hand as he spoke, "By the way I'm Darrel Johnson and you are?"

Chris extended his hand and said, "I'm Christopher Rexington, but everyone calls me Chris for short. It's nice to meet you Darrel." The two shook hands and Darrel said to him, "It's nice to met you to Chris. I go to Southwest Elementary School. What about you?"

Chris responded to Darrel's question, "I go to Lakewood Elementary School and so does the Fearless 16." While Chris was getting to know Darrel meanwhile at one of the benches in the park Maria was sitting on the bench alone. She was wearing her normal striped pink and light blue colored dress and her brown shoes.

Usually she was in a very good mood and was always happy, but today was an exception as she felt sad today. Today she didn't do so well on some of the tests the class took today and was pretty sadden by the poor grades she got on the tests. Her classmates tried to cheer her up, but it really didn't help.

Her brother Steve also tried to cheer her up, but the results were the same as Maria was still sad even after many attempts by her friends and even her family. She looked into the sky looking at the stars and a voice said to her, "Hi there are you okay?" Maria then turned to see a tanned female aardvark with long brown hair wearing blue jeans, a striped light blue and light green shirt, and pink and white sneakers.

The female aardvark wasn't alone as someone was standing right next to her. It was Alex who is one of Maria's friends and was wearing his tan sweater and his brown colored pants along with his blue and white colored sneakers. The female aardvark and Alex sat down with Maria and the female aardvark spoke up, "Alex here told me what happened at school today and I have to ask you are you okay?"

Maria really didn't want to talk about it, but she sighed and said, "No I'm not okay. I'm just not really good at tests. Not only that I'm not that smart any way." The female aardvark said to her, "Well is it possible your having a bad day?

Having a bad day usually can result in someone not doing so well on tests or anything that has to do with a test or activity. It generally can happen to anyone regardless of who they are whether they are the smartest person in the school or not. It doesn't mean that your not smart.

As far as I see it everyone in the world is smart and we all make mistakes sooner or later, so you shouldn't be upset about any of that." Alex had both of his hands together and his hands were sweating. He is usually nervous around girls and is afraid he might say the wrong thing to one and hurt their feelings, but has made friends with several girls already and is getting less and less nervous when it comes to being around them.

He then started speaking, "Maria you are one of my best friends and every time your not happy I'm not happy. It's the same with my friends and I always try my best to make them feel better. I was walking around the park thinking about how I was going to make you feel better and that is where I met Gracie here who was also walking alone around here and we started talking.

She asked what was troubling me and I said you being sad about the tests we took at school. I told her that I really don't like any of my friends being upset. I guess you can say that I was really worried about you since I have never seen you so upset about failing any test before." Maria realized that Gracie was right. Maybe she was having a bad day and that was probably the reason she didn't do so well on the tests today.

She then said to Gracie, "Your right it has to be a bad day. Hopefully on Monday I will do much better." She then turned to Alex and she threw her arms around him giving him a hug. This took Alex by surprise as he never expected this to happen as Maria said to him, "Alex you are so sweet when you said you were worried about me. I'm feeling better already and I'm so glad that I have a friend like you.

By the way thanks Gracie for the advice." Alex hugged her back and Gracie said to her, "Aww Alex that was the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say to a girl so far. I really do hope I met others like you or the boys at my school start being nicer instead of hot heads. Well Maria what I said was some advice I got from older kids that have had problems with tests and other things they normally do.

Figure I may as well pass it on to others." Alex and Maria stopped hugging each other as they started talking with Gracie. Then they were joined by Bradley who said to them, "Hey there how are you three doing?" Alex said to him, "We are doing good. Why do you ask any way?"

Bradley nodded and said to them, "Cause he was looking for his sister." Then came into view was a dark tanned male rabbit that is wearing long tanned pants, an orange shirt, and blue and white sneakers. This person also was wearing glasses and Maria said, "Hey there Steve." Steve said to her, "Sister are you doing better then you were at school today?"

Maria nodded and said, "Don't worry Steve I'm fine now. What happened today was just a bad day and that can happen to anyone." Steve sighed with relief and said, "That's a good thing to hear sis. Any problem you have you should talk about it with your friends or to me as your family will understand. Now I got a question to ask you. Who is your friend there?"

Alex and Maria knew who he was talking about and Alex said him, "This is Gracie. I met her when I was walking around the park and me and her sort of bumped into each other." Gracie waved to Steve and said, "Hi there so your Maria's sister that's really nice of you to be looking after your sister like that. That doesn't often happen at the school I go to as most of the boys there act like tough guys and jerks.

Just let you guys know I go to Mighty Mountain and you guys I assume go to Lakewood right?" The four nodded and soon the group of five were all talking about what they were going to do tomorrow and what was going to happen at school on Monday.

Around the park it look as if everyone was starting to slowly get along with one another as there was no sign of any tensions from anyone from either school. Some members of the Tough Customers were busy meeting some old friends from Mighty Mountain. Slink and Toby were talking to some of their friends that they hung out with when they played for the Mighty Mountain baseball team.

Not to far away from Slink and Toby their friend the female cat was with the Dog guy and the Rabbit guy when she saw someone they all knew and she said, "Hey Sam Scarborough what's up? Long time no see." Sam was a tanned monkey that has short brown hair and is wearing a tan shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He plays on the Mighty Mountain soccer ball team as with other sports teams at Mighty Mountain.

Sam said to her, "It's good to see you three again. How have things been?" The rabbit guy said to him, "Everything is still the same sort of. More chumps to steal from at Lakewood then at Mighty Mountain. I will give Lakewood that and some of the others are actually worth paying attention too like Binky Barnes."

Sam said to him, "I see what you mean. Not much has happened at Mighty Mountain, but the school's paint job is not that good as it was when you guys left it and the playground needs to be renovated as it doesn't look good either." The dog guy said, "Lakewood's playground is alright, but just like Mighty Mountain it also needs to be fixed up, cause it looks like a wreck just waiting to happen."

The three continued chatting with Sam and after a few hours passed everyone from the schools came to an agreement as they will get along with each other. Derek said to everyone, "Well guys you managed to get along with one another despite being rival schools.

That right there is fresh everyone. Where do we go from here well most of Elwood City is going to be at either the public pool or Bear Lake or another beach far from here. That is probably where you guys will see us. Until then see you guys later."

Everyone nodded and just as everyone was about to leave someone with an Australian accent said, "Crikey. Well look at what we have here. Some of these guys are from the other schools and look what I see it's the Fearless 16 as we meet once again. Oh I forgot to mention something these are some of the guys I've dealt with before, so they may remember what happened the last time I had problems with them."

The sounds of laughter from various kids was heard and Chris didn't even need look and said, "Hello Damion long time no see." He then turned to see Damion standing there with ten of his friends.

Chris said to everyone, "Guys our problems are right over there. There is the guy that messed with us." Just like in the picture Damion was wearing the black mask over his face and he said, "Oh Chris. You should of never had gotten into my business." Everyone from the other schools soon glared at Damion and his friends as they clearly didn't like what he has been doing to others and some remembered what he did to them.

Chris then said to him, "Touche, but that doesn't give you the right to take your troubles at home out on everyone else who had nothing to do with it. Taking your frustration out on everyone around here isn't right and you an your friends should remember that before you guys decide to bully others that have nothing to do with that fool living with you at home."

Damion whispered something to his friends and then Damion walked right up to Chris and the two boys stared down each other. Everyone knew this could get ugly looking at what could happen as both Chris and Damion could easily beat each other up really badly and the students were ready to break up a possible fight.

Maroline then walked over next to Chris and there was a double stare down match against Damion who wasn't phased one bit by the two. Chris then said, "Me and Maroline are already on top of you and your buddies as we know exactly why your doing all of this, however we will not reveal that to anyone yet as only the three of us know what's really going on not these guys or the Fearless 16 or your friends.

It's just the three of us. Just realize though that sooner or later that problem of yours will have to be dealt with and everyone here will know what's been really going on. And I'm having a very strange feeling that those problems are going to happen a lot sooner then you think.

Give up now and all of us will be able to help you Damion. You better do it soon before that problem of yours takes you down with it and you know your the only that can stop it just by picking up the phone and calling 911 and that will be it. Then you won't have to deal with the pain anymore along with your three little brothers.

Now speaking of your plans I have something to say about that. We all know what you and your friends are planning and it won't happen here. It worked in New York City, but it won't happen in Elwood City." Damion remained silent as Chris did make some positive points and then he finally said, "That doesn't mean I can't cause trouble. You, the Fearless 16, and your buddies will be hearing from me again that will be a promise."

Damion then walked back to his friends as he headed home and his friends soon followed him home. Everyone watched as they disappeared into the darkness and Arthur said, "Instead of us finding him he found us."

Chris said to him, "Well you can't really expect things to go according to plan there is always going to be something that changes the course of the future. If he doesn't take the advice I told him it's going to destroy his life and he knows it too, but all he's trying to do is hide it from the whole world like it's not a big deal, so in this case he's not hurting us he's hurting himself by not talking about it.

To tell you how serious it is if you guys all knew what me and Maroline knew you would actually feel very sorry for him like we do, but as for now let's go home before our parents discover we are not home and then we will be having some serious problems to worry about."

Everyone agreed and the crowd of students quickly left heading back home. Everyone soon dispersed and a couple minutes later Arthur and Buster were walking back home. Arthur was nervous as he was hoping he wouldn't get caught by his parents or he would be in big trouble.

Soon the two friends were at the Baxter house and Buster said, "Well good luck Arthur." Arthur nodded and the two friends high fived each other before they went their separate ways until tomorrow that is. Arthur then walked down the sidewalk for a few blocks and then came to his house. He took a deep breath and quietly opened the door and walked into the house.

He closed the door behind him and quietly walked up the stairs and he directly towards his parents room to see if they were woken up by the front door being opened and closed. He placed his ear on the door and could only hear them sleeping and Arthur was glad that was the case.

He then walked into his room and took his clothes off and he then put on his summer pajamas. He then yawned a bit as he climbed into his bed. As he took his glasses off and placed them next to his lamp. He then said to himself, "I hope the others made it home without being caught." Arthur then fell asleep right away as he couldn't wait for tomorrow as the next day was always a good day for him.


	9. A Day At The Beach

The next morning at Arthur's house it was fairly warm just as it had been for the last couple of days. It was 9:30 and Arthur was the last person to get up as everyone had already woken up.

Arthur got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower right away and to brush his teeth while he was in there. After a couple of minutes of being in his room Arthur came out wearing green shorts, a light blue shirt, and his red and white sneakers.

He went down stairs and saw no one was in the house. Wondering were everyone was he went outside and when he stepped outside he felt the rush of the heat from the sun on his body. While his house didn't have air conditioning he didn't feel this blast of hot air in the house, but now he knew it was pretty hot today. He then saw his mother laying down on the lawn chair.

Next to Arthur's mother was his dad who saw Arthur and said, "Arthur are you okay? You slept longer then any of us what happened you had another nightmare?" Arthur said to his parents, "Well at school we did have several tests this week and I was pretty tired from all the tests we were taking and all the studying."

Jane said to her son, "Well you have a point there. You really have been working hard at school." Arthur then said, "Where is D.W. any way? I didn't see her at all." Jane said to him, "She's at Emily's house along with W.D. W.D.'s parents dropped her off early this morning."

Arthur then said, "I'm going to make some phone calls today. I heard everyone from school might be going to Bear Lake today." Arthur then walked back inside the house and picked up the phone and started dialing the numbers.

A voice from the phone said, "Sup Arthur how are you doing." Arthur said, "Hey there Chris. It is hot outside. I just stepped outside and there was just this blast of heat that I've never felt before." Chris said to him, "It's 80 degrees outside and it will hit 94 during the afternoon.

So what are you doing?" Arthur said, "Well I just got up from bed, so I haven't really done anything yet." Chris said to Arthur, "Well we got up at 7:00 in the morning and the sixteen of us haven't done much as we are in our rooms right now not doing much.

Sharol and Tracey they are still sleeping right now and our parents are awake. Sharol and Tracey will be up soon. They will be going with us. As for what I'm doing well Maroline here is doing my combing my hair and then I'm going to do the same for her.

As a matter of fact me and my brothers are all having their hairs combed by our sisters and then we will do the same for our sisters." Arthur said, "Well that is nice. I hope you guys are ready to get wet today cause that's what me and Buster are ready to do."

Chris smirked as he said, "Don't worry the sixteen of us are ready for that. You and Buster will be the first ones to get splashed by us. Your other friends will be next too and we are quiet sneaky when it comes to splashing others."

Arthur then laughed a little as he smirked and said, "We will see about that Chris. By the way didn't you say yesterday that I was going to meet some of your other friends from New York?"

Chris said, "Yep that is true after Bear Lake that is what we plan on doing. You are about to meet the some of the members of the Fearless Ones. You already met some of them last night." Arthur was shocked and said, "You mean Damion and his friends were."

Arthur was cut off by Chris who said, "Yes Damion and his friends were also part of the group too. When I said eighty kids that was an estimate as I stopped counting after we hit fifty and it may have hit a hundred or more."

Arthur said, "Well Buster is about to come over and play soccer with me, so I will be leaving you." Chris said, "Me and my brothers are about to comb our sisters' hairs, so I can't stay on the phone and comb at the same time as I'm bound to make mistakes and Maroline won't like that.

So see you later at Bear Lake." Arthur said, "You too Chris and say good bye to your brothers and sister for me." Chris said, "They can hear as the phone I was using is on speaker, so they heard our whole conversation."

Arthur then said, "Well in that case good by everyone." He then hung up the phone just as he heard the door bell ring and he opened the door to see Buster with the soccer ball and had a basket that contained his orange swimsuit and his yellow bathing cap. Arthur said, "I just got off the phone with the Fearless 16. And let me guess Buster you just got up too right?"

Buster nodded and said, "I am ready to play soccer too." The two boys then walked to the backyard and started playing soccer. As a few hours passed by and 11:40 and the purple station wagon was ready to go. D.W. and W.D. were already in the car along with Jane.

W.D. was wearing an orange and tan colored shirt, blue jeans, a white and blue colored baseball cap, and wears white and red colored sneakers . She said to D.W., "I've never been to Bear Lake before. How is it?" D.W. said to her, "Well it's a pretty nice place to swim and I think you'll like it."

Soon Arthur and Buster came out of the house and Buster then saw someone else in the car and said, "Hey Arthur who is that in the car?" Arthur said, "Buster that's W.D. Remember that time how I told you about W.D. being the complete opposite of D.W." Buster then remembered the conversation Arthur had with him about W.D. and said, "Yeah now I remember when you told me about her."

The two got in the car and soon David came into the car and soon the pink station wagon pulled out of the drive way and onto the road. For the next few miles the car drove until they finally reached Bear Lake twenty minutes later. The beach was packed with many people from Elwood City though it wasn't as packed as it was last year when it hit nearly a hundred degrees in Elwood City.

There were many travelers last year that came to Elwood City and there were so many people at Bear Lake that some didn't even go to there as it was too crowded and many went to the public pools or traveled far to the other beaches that were located in various locations in Elwood City. David parked the pink station in a parking space that was one of several still available.

Everyone got out of the car and Buster looked to right next to the car and saw a black colored van that was very familiar to him. He spoke to Arthur, "Hey Arthur I don't know if you realized it, but the van the Fearless 16 are in is parked right next to us." Arthur looked and saw the van there and said, "That is the car they use. I recognize that thing any where."

Soon they started walking down the path that leads toward the beach. After a few minutes they reached the beach and started walking past many people some of which they knew and greeted and some they didn't know, but greeted any way.

They then found a good spot near the water and both David and Jane started setting the beach chairs and sunshade they brought on the sand and while this was happening Arthur, Buster, D.W. and W.D. changed into their bathing suits, which they were already wearing underneath their clothes.

Arthur was wearing his yellow swimsuit, Buster had on his orange swimsuit, D.W. was wearing her pink swimsuit, and W.D. who took off her white hat was wearing an orange swimsuit.

The four then went into the water and Buster asked Arthur, "Where are the Fearless 16? I can see everyone from school is here, but not the Fearless 16." Suddenly water splashed all over Buster and the sounds of laughter could be heard.

Buster turned around to see the Fearless 16 laughing at him along with their three younger sisters and finally Arthur, D.W., and W.D. were also laughing at him. Bradley said to him jokingly, "Hey there Buster how was the water? Too cold or too hot or both?."

Buster said feeling a bit upset, "Hey! What was that for?" Riena said to him, "Well that was a sign we were here. We just wanted to make a splashing entrance. By the way nice bathing cap." Buster blushed and said, "Thanks I really wished my mom picked a different color though."

Carol, Marshall, and Shan swam towards D.W. Carol is wearing a light blue swimsuit, Marshall has on a purple swimsuit, and Shan had on green swimsuit. The three were circling both D.W. and W.D. like sharks and Shan said, "Hey D.W. who is your friend?"

W.D. spoke to the three sisters as they swam around her and D.W. in a circle, "Sup I'm Wilhelmina Dagmar Merkles, but since I hate being called by my real name I'm W.D. what about you guys?"

The three stopped circling the two and Carol spoke to W.D., "Well for the three of us we also have initials, but we don't care if we are called by our real names or initials. I'm Carollina, but everyone calls me Carol and these two are my sisters. Marshall and Shannon. Hey Marshall and Shan by the way I never asked you two did you enjoy what happened yesterday at school? I sure did."

The three sisters started laughing and D.W. spoke to W.D. who was confused by what Carol had just said, "These three kissed the Tibble twins yesterday at school. Me and Emily never thought anyone could kiss those two right on the cheeks like that. Looks like we were wrong. These three just grabbed them and kissed them." While the five were talking with one another Arthur asked the Fearless 16, "Where is Sharol and Tracey?"

Maroline who was wearing a light green swimsuit said to him, "Those two are hanging out with their friends on the beach." Riena then whispered her to her brothers and sisters and they agreed that it was time for their plan to be taken into action. Soon a smirk developed on their faces as they had something up their sleeves.

Derek said to the two who nervously started backing away, "Let's play a little game called the splashing game. The game is simple and obvious as you just drench the person or persons as many times as you can and it looks like you two are the ones that are our targets." Before Arthur and Buster could swim away they were soon splashed on by the entire Fearless 16 as water came flying at them in all sixteen different directions.

After a few seconds it ended and the Fearless 16 soon started laughing at both Arthur and Buster and they weren't the only ones. Carol, D.W., Marshall, and W.D. all saw what was happening and were laughing the whole time. Arthur and Buster however already had a plan to get back at the Fearless 16.

Not even a few seconds after they were splashed they were joined by The Brain followed by Binky and soon the rest of Mr. Ratburn's class was in the water with them, but it wasn't just were also joined by students from both Mrs. Fink and Miss Sweetwater's class all of which were ready to play the splashing game as they surrounded the Fearless 16.

Most of their parents didn't go with them and they instead went with their friends to the beach, which pretty much explains why there is a good number of vans in the parking lot and the fact that only ten parents came to the beach. Arthur started speaking with a smirk on his face, "After playing soccer with Buster we made some quick change in plans just in case this would happen. So are you sixteen ready to get wet?"

The Fearless 16 was surprised by the way this was well planned out and Chris said to Arthur with a smile, "Not bad Arthur and Buster. That was a very smart move especially your friends here, however that doesn't stop us from splashing you and everyone else here. All I have to say now is bring it on everyone. All sixteen of us will take you guys."

After finishing his sentence Chris splashed Arthur and giggled a bit before he snapped his fingers and soon water was being splashed from both sides. Carol, D.W., Marshall, Shan, and W.D. quickly swam away to avoid being splashed by the older kids as they continued watching all of the drama taking place in front of them.

Despite being outnumbered the Fearless 16 held out pretty well and were able to splash nearly everyone before everyone else splashed them back. Soon after a few minutes everyone was drenched with more water and they were all laughing as they had so much fun playing with one another and keeping cool at the same time. One thing is for sure they all can agree this is better then dealing with school work.

Arthur then swam up towards the beach and grabbed the beach ball that he brought from home and threw it as hard as he could towards Buster who successfully caught the ball. Arthur then quickly got back in the water as he swam up to his friends and said, "Since we are all here let's play with this." Everyone nodded and they started playing catch with the ball.

Meanwhile Arthur's parents were watching all the kids playing the water when they were approached by two tall figures and David knew who they were and said, "Hey there Cornelius and Saria how are you two doing?" Cornelius is wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and black and white sneakers. He had a towel on his shoulders and his hair was still wet.

Saria who also has a towel on her shoulders is wearing a light green t-shirt, red shorts, and white sneakers. Just like her husband her hair was also wet too and Cornelius said to David, "How are you doing David. Just got out of the water with Saria here. This place is very nice." Jane said to the two, "We always come here. You should of seen last year this place was crowded and the heat was unbearable."

Saria said to Jane, "Tell me about it. In New York City it's no better there either. Especially when your in the subway. During the summer it's like an oven in there and many people just take the El as it does have a very nice breeze blowing even when you're two to three stories up in the air."

Cornelius and Saria watched their kids playing with the other kids and it was a nice sight to see everyone around here getting along with each other. A few hours had passed and soon many who were on the beach went home to take showers and to enjoy the rest of the warm afternoon some where or decided to stay on the beach the whole day though a good amount a people did leave the beach though.

It was 5:00 in the afternoon in Elwood City. At the Sugar Bowl Arthur, The Brain, Sue Ellen, Buster, Binky, and Francine were hanging out with the Fearless 16 there. The six friends were wearing their regular clothes today while the Fearless 16 wore the same clothes they had on when they first came to Lakewood and they even had their iconic head bands on.

Arthur said, "Well today was fun. Hope we can do it again soon." Maroline said to him, "Don't worry we will. Right now we turn our attention to some friends of ours and then Damion." The door of the Sugar Bowl then opened and someone said, "Hi there everyone."

The two kids that walked into the Sugar Bowl are in 's class. The first one is a brown aardvark that is wearing a blue sweater with a black shirt underneath, light blue pants, and brown shoes. He also has short brown hair and his name is Kenny.

Next to Kenny is his friend a placid aardvark that is wearing light blue jeans, blue sky jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, and brown shoes. The Fearless 16 waved at the two friends and the two waved back as Arthur started speaking, "Hey there you two.

Didn't know you guys were coming to the Sugar Bowl. What brings you two here?" Kenny said to him, "Well we got bored and decided to find you two. We did call, but we were told that you were already at the Sugar Bowl." The two friends sat down at the table with Arthur, Buster, Sue Ellen, and The Brain.

Just as Buster was about to say something two more kids walked into the Sugar Bowl and Buster immediately recognized them and said, "Irwin! Sanjeev! It's good to see you two again. What have you guys been up too?" The two kids were both dogs that were taller then Buster Irwin has a cream complexion and wears black jeans, a green sweater, and red and white sneakers.

Sanjeev is brown colored and wears a tan shirt, blue khakis with a white stripe running down the left and right side of the pants, and green and white sneakers. Unlike Irwin Sanjeev has long brown hair in the form of a mullet while Irwin has a few clumps of hair on his head. Sanjeev is also slightly taller then his friend Irwin. Irwin said to Buster, "Hey Buster it good to see you again.

It took us an hour to find this place, but we did it." The two then high fived Buster and Buster said to them, "These are my friends here Arthur, Binky, The Brain, Francine, and Sue Ellen who I've known since pre-school. Kenny and his friend along with everyone in the third grade it's the same thing we met each other in pre-school.

Sue Ellen moved to Elwood City early in the Fall and then finally you have the Fearless 16 that came to Lakewood on Wednesday and everyone at school is still talking about them." Irwin and Sanjeev turned to Fearless 16 who waved at them all at the same time and Sanjeev asked, "So are you guys like bullies or just a group of friends?" Derek said to him, "To a degree we are bullies.

Plus we are more then just friends we are brothers and sisters." Irwin and Sanjeev were shocked to hear that and Irwin said, "How is that possible?" Chris said to him, "It's a very long story, so long that when we told these guys about it well one of their friends we only gave them a short summary of it. If we told them the whole story it would be like really long book. We will explain all of that later though.

I will say this though most of us lived in New York City before coming here and many of us are from New York City." Irwin and Sanjeev sat down on the stools with Francine and Binky and the two ordered sodas.

The doors opened and Francine finally said slightly sounding annoyed, "Okay how many kids are coming in here?" Her friends shrugged as they didn't know who else this could be, but the Fearless 16 knew and the kids that walked in were a group of eight individuals.

Chris said with a bit of excitement in his voice, "Oh no guys look who it is. It's the Vercetti brothers and look who they brought with them. Things are going to get very interesting around here and that right there is fresh." The Vercetti brothers were clearly kids that had a similar story like the Fearless 16 as they didn't look like brothers, but were brothers as they always had and always will look after one another.

The first brother was a brown aardvark that wore a black sleeveless jersey, blue jeans, and green and white sneakers. The brown aardvark had black hair in the form of a medium sized Afro and his name is Terrance. Next to Terrance was a male cat that was gray colored and is wearing blue sleeveless jersey, green jeans, and black and white sneakers. He has blond hair that is in the form of a mullet and his name is Marando.

As for the rest of the other friends there was Cooper a brown male rat that is wearing a blue shirt with a white stripe running across it, faded blue khakis, and black and white sneakers. Cooper has black hair that is in the form of the pompadour hair style. Behind Cooper was a female aardvark named Carson who is wearing blue jeans, a shirt that has blue, red, and pink stripes, and wears brown boots.

Carson's hair is brown colored and her hair was short and her hair looked similar to Maria's hair. Another kid was named Jeremy who is a male bear that is brown colored and wears black sweater with a big white "NY" label on it, light brown khakis, and brown boots. Jeremy's hair color is black and in the form of the high-top fade. Despite the fact he has a high-top fade Jeremy's hair is not very tall like most high-top fades.

Behind Jeremy a tanned female cat entered the Sugar Bowl and her name is Roxy. Roxy wears brown khakis, a biker jacket with a peach colored shirt underneath the jacket, and red and white colored sneakers. Roxy also has long red hair and was wearing sunglasses, which she took off as she entered the Sugar Bowl. Another girl entered the Sugar Bowl and her name is Isabel.

Isabel is a brown female aardvark that wears tanned khakis, a light green shirt, and red and white colored sneakers. Isabel has long hair with her hair color being blond and is also wearing a white baseball cap. The final student was a girl named Irene. Irene is a gray dog that is wearing light green khakis, a white t-shirt, and brown boots.

Irene has two gold earrings that she regularly wears out in public and is not worried one bit if they get stolen as she will know right away. These eight students all had a few things in common with the Fearless 16 that Arthur, Binky, Buster, Brain, Francine, and Sue Ellen saw that was very familiar to them.

The eight were tall kids that were about the same height as everyone in the Fearless 16, they also walked into the Sugar Bowl in a single filed line, and were also wearing black head bands just like the Fearless 16 were wearing. It was something the six friends knew what to look for when it comes to finding members of the original group the Fearless Ones.

Buster then whispered to Arthur, "Jeez these guys are huge just like the Fearless 16. Is it possible all of their friends are also tall like they are? They remind me of those kids from Mighty Mountain. I think the reason why kids are so tall in New York is because space.." Buster was quickly cut off by Arthur who said to him sounding annoyed, "Don't even think about saying space aliens Buster as we all know that is not true.

We don't need a repeat of what happened when Sue Ellen first came to Elwood City and you thought she was an alien when she was not. I don't want to sound mean Buster, but your kind of driving everyone crazy saying that. You also did the same with the Fearless 16 on Wednesday."

Buster was about to speak, but the serious look on the faces of Arthur, Sue Ellen, Francine, The Brain, and Binky basically told him not to say anything about space aliens and he sighed and said, "Never mind everyone. I'm sorry I just got a little bit carried away that's all." The Fearless 16 got up and greeted their eight friends with hand shakes and hugs.


	10. The Bronx Boys

Derek started speaking to the eight individuals, "Irene, Carson, Terrance, Roxy, Cooper, Jeremy, Marando, and Isabel. These are the kids from Lakewood. These guys are awesome and while we have taught them some things about us and just about everything thing else they have also done the same to the sixteen of us."

The eight students greeted Arthur and his friends with hand shakes from each individual. The eight students then sat down at the available seats and ordered something to drink.

Finally Terrance spoke, "So Chris I've heard a lot of crazy stuff have been going down lately, so I'll go straight into it rather then saying things that have nothing to do with it. I'd like to ask what's been going on with Damion Miles?

Have you found out why he's doing all of this? Is he even behind all of what's been happening?" Suddenly a cellphone rung and it was coming from Chris' pocket, which he pulled out of his pocket and answered the phone.

Chris suddenly slammed his fist on the table and said, "You've got to be kidding me Jason. I'm mean really? Just when things can't get any worse those guys are brought up into this.

So let me get this straight your telling me that they are involved with this too? Okay that's all I need to hear as I've heard enough now it's time to take those guys down for good.

Alright here is what I want you to do. Find every type of information on everyone in that group including that one guy. Thanks for the information dude I now have to break this bucket of bad news to everyone else here."

He then hung up the phone and sighed a bit before he said, "Looks like we have a slight problem here. Well that's an understatement, so I'll just get to the point.

Terrance your question about what is happening with our situation well it just got a little more extreme then ever. Damion isn't the only one we have to worry about as there is another problem that's been around here for the last year that could be also be an issue.

You remember that gang in the Bronx that was responsible for burning those apartments and houses down back when we still lived there?

Well Jason just told me that several of those guys are here in Elwood City and to make things worse so is the leader of that group. Knowing those guys they are probably going to be the one thing that will prevent us from getting any closer to Damion since there is a good number of them around."

The eight friends and the rest of the Fearless 16 gasped as they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Arthur and the others however didn't know what Chris was talking about and they decided not to say anything yet as they continued listening to the conversation.

Derek then spoke up, "Chris are you talking about the Southeast Bronx Boys that formed in Parkchester way before any of us were born? And the leader himself is actually from Harlem and not from Parkchester?" Chris didn't even have to nod or say anything as he placed his hand on his chin thinking what else could possibly go wrong now.

He finally gave Derek a thumbs up as Derek clearly hit the nail right on the dot and finally Sue Ellen spoke up, "So who are they? Why are you guys so worried all of the sudden about these guys?"

Bradley spoke up since everyone else wouldn't say anything on it, "The Bronx Boys, which is what many call them for short are a group of teenagers and guys in their twenties that were feuding with the guys that owned the orphanage we lived in.

The orphanage was being run by four adults and there were several teenagers that worked their with us. Now the Bronx boys basically did everything in their power to make the guys that ran the the orphanage lives miserable. The reason for the feud and prepare yourselves cause your IQs will drop when you guys hear this.

The feud started because one of the guys that worked at the orphanage owed one of the guys named Danny Sligo who is the leader of the group by the way twenty dollars to buy a light bulb or something like that."

Arthur and his friends all just stared as they couldn't believe what they just heard and finally Derek said, "We don't know why they are making a big deal out of twenty dollars. I mean if it was hundred dollars or more that I could understand, but twenty dollars come on.

That right there is a group that has problems written all over it in bold print. It's very easy to make twenty dollars on the streets just start doing things like mowing lawns, cleaning pools, shoveling snow, car washes I can go on and on. Those are the type of things that will get you twenty dollars in no time.

They went as far as to threatening the lives of the workers and even said they were going to have the orphanage closed down and boy they did just that and here we are now. On top of everything all the kid's lives were also on the line too, so everything was getting completely out of control there.

The Bronx Boys are responsible for a lot of crime in that area including a lot of places that have been burned down to the ground recently." Chris said to Arthur and his friends, "Danny by the way is the one of the guys in that group that lives here in Elwood City and nobody here knows that until now.

I wouldn't worry much about Sligo as long as we are around he's not going to do anything to you guys, but I'll tell right now he is part of the problem as to why Damion is being the way he is now and that is why we need to stop Danny before things get out of control here like it did in New York.

You guys thought a school war was bad try dealing with a gang that has been trouble for ten years now and have avoided being captured by the police and will set fire to buildings whenever they want.

There is a lot more about Danny that me and Maroline now then what I'm telling you here and I'll leave it at that, but we think you guys might be able to figure out what we mean by that before it gets to a point where we do confront Damion and eventually Danny face to face again.

Right now guys the sixteen of us and our eight friends here have to go to our place and talk about this as this could be a huge wreck just waiting to happen.

I've been wondering why no one knew he was here, but as far as I see it that doesn't matter anymore and now that we know he is here it makes things much easier for us to deal with him.

Right now the police hasn't suspected him of anything yet, but that is subject to change very soon." All twenty four kids got up and walked out of the Sugar Bowl each of them waving to Arthur and his friends who waved back at them.

After they left Arthur then said, "We all don't know who Danny is, but the way the Fearless 16 acted he maybe trouble, so we have to be very careful. What really gets me is that Chris said that he and Maroline know more about Danny then what he was saying.

Looking at the way Chris said that is almost like he wanted to tell everyone else really badly, but something told him that he couldn't just yet." Everyone was quiet as they had no explanation for that and Kenny finally said, "Maybe Danny is related to them?"

Arthur shook his head and said, "If that was true the Fearless 16 would of said something about it by now. There has to be something that we are missing."

Kenny's friend the placid aardvark said, "Things are just going to get really interesting around here." Kenny said to him, "You can say that again." Buster then spoke to both Irwin and Sanjeev, "So I can assume you two heard about this already?"

The two nodded and soon they had a serious look on their faces as Irwin spoke to Buster, "Damion is a bully that has friends that bullied other kids from other schools and they still do it for no reason.

Me and Sanjeev can't stand it when our friends or anyone is bullied like that. They haven't got to us yet, but we have told them to stay away from our friends, so we are always expecting them each day to make their move."

Sanjeev said, "We heard about the meeting that you guys had last night and I heard Damion appeared at the meeting. We would of been there, but we were tired from school, so we didn't go." Buster said to the two, "Same thing happened to some of our other friends too I guess they had something to do.

So you guys are not alone there, but at the same time it's good to see you two again." The serious look from both Irwin and Sanjeev were erased and replaced with a smile as they were happy to see their close friend from Camp Meadowcroak.

Four and a half hours had passed and everyone had since gone home for the day, but would meet each other again tomorrow, but that still didn't stop them from chatting on the computer during the night.

The Fearless 16 was home and they were on sixteen separate computers and were chatting with other kids from their school and friends they knew from New York. There were other kids from schools like Mighty Mountain and Southwest and many others that were also online chatting with the other kids.

Everyone was at home wearing their pajamas as they chatted with one another on the computer. Chris is wearing dark green pajamas with silver stripes on the shirt, a silver line on both sides of the pants, and has on white slippers.

The rest of the Fearless 16 were wearing various pajamas that looked unique like Maroline had a pajama shirt that had pink flowers on the front, which was strange cause she never liked pink colors.

Then there was Bradley who had on a blue jersey that had the number eleven on it colored black. Derek had on a bright red colored pajama pants, which was typical of him to wear something that has bright colors to bed and had on brown slippers.

Chris was talking to Arthur about Jason, "Pretty much Jason he is a very good earner and can look after himself very well even in very tough and personal situations. That's why we rely on Jason with information. That along with many other reasons, but he isn't the only one.

Whenever Jason isn't available or something big is about to go down there is Jake the Illustrator. Just to let you know Jake called himself the Illustrator and don't ask where he got that idea cause I do not know."

Arthur asked, "So what does Jason do that is really useful to you guys any way?" Chris said to him, "Well his dad is a police officer, so any information on anyone that has been in trouble with the police we will surely know.

His dad also has two cousins one that works for the FBI and the other works for the CIA. As for the the Bronx Boys we already know who has been in trouble with the police before and there is one individual we are currently looking for that we need to find for questioning as he holds information that we will need to take this gang down.

That person is a thirteen year old named Zackery Jackson who is from Hollis, Queens, but he's known as Zack by everyone and he even refers to himself as Zack to avoid suspicion from people and to prevent anyone from tracking him down.

We are going to be seeking help from not only the Tough Customers, but from other friends of ours that live here in Elwood City including the eight you and your friends met earlier today.

We don't know however what Mr. Haney will do, but personally we would like to reveal the evidence to the police on Monday as we don't want to do this later since the Bronx Boys can disappear real fast.

Mr. Haney will probably send out a notice about what's been going wrong, but this might change as we are going to give a little more information as he might want to hear about the gang that is now in Elwood City and more trouble could be on it's way unless something is done about it. Now we have just the information to take them down, but we need a little more in order for it to hold up in court.

Did I forget to tell you that there are tensions within that group and that mutiny is going to happen sooner or later especially since most of the group itself is just teenagers and there is only so much you can push someone before they finally crack." Arthur said to Chris, "How do you know that plan will work and it won't fail?

How do you know the gang itself is going to fall apart any way?" Chris just grinned and said, "For your last question Sligo isn't a kind person as he is very abusive and like I said before there is only so much someone can take before they crack under the pressure.

For your first question there are ways around loop holes Arthur, but we need to find Zack and start asking him questions. The best way to talk to this guy without him trying anything funny is to surround him and then we force him to talk whether he likes it or not.

That sure enough will get the information out of him along with other members of the Bronx Boys. We should be able to take this gang down once and for all before they start trouble with everyone here although you guys will have to realize that these guys can and will hurt us if we get in their way. I mean even if you guys didn't get involved with this they would go after you guys any way since you guys know us. "

Arthur sighed as he knew things could get rough for him and the whole third grade class and finally he said, "Well then we will just have to be extra careful then." Chris was a bit surprised by Arthur's reaction and said, "Well then I guess you guys are on board to stop these guys then right?"

Arthur shrugged and said to him, "Well we will have to see what everyone else will say. I'm just hoping they won't be mad at me for agreeing to this without letting them know about it first." Chris started thinking a bit and said, "Well Arthur they are your friends, so I know they'll understand.

You should know you and your friends don't have to do this either even though they might come after you guys any way since they'll try putting us in a hostage situation. Plus me and my brothers and sisters don't want any of you guys getting hurt by these guys as it would leave us responsible for all of it.

This is also technically our score that we have to settle since these guys are the ones that forced us and our friends out of the orphanage and threatened our lives back in the city, so this is something we have to do and if we just let this go these guys are sooner or later going to hurt another innocent person.

Even if a part of Bronx Boys betrays the group Danny will just find others to fill in the hole in the group. Danny himself is responsible for what happened to Damion and me and Maroline need to find Damion too and get him away from Danny soon before things get worse for him.

That will happen only after we talk sense back into him and his friends as that guy isn't straight and maybe when he knows the truth he and his friends will realize what they are doing and they'll stop this foolishness.

There is a very good chance the police and the FBI are going to get involved with this too since there is a lot of unsolved crimes in New York and they are going to try and connect the dots here with this gang.

When Jason's dad typed Danny's name into the computer it pulled up several warrants out for this guy's arrest including setting fire to buildings and many others including beating people up including girls." Arthur was shocked and angry and said, "No one should ever hit a girl not even if they annoy them.

If someone ever did that to Francine or any my other friends like Muffy, Sue Ellen, or Jenna I could never forgive myself for what I would do to make that person pay."

Chris nodded and said to Arthur, "I'm down with you all the way on that dude. Let me to tell you a little story of what happened at school back in New York. One time at school in New York someone did just that and I got up from my seat and I literally just lost it and showed that guy he just made a huge mistake.

I slapped the guy in the face, grabbed him and lifted him off the ground and told him if he ever hits another one of my friends that I'd tie his arms up in a pretzel and then throw him into a trash can and roll him down the street.

Everyone in the class saw what happened and couldn't believe it. Just to quick F.Y.I. the guy ended up hitting Hunter, which set me off. They had to get five teachers to get me to put him down and I did. After that the boy never came around me or Hunter again.

Arthur wanted to change the subject and said, "I have to ask you Chris what was the most difficult thing you have gone through with your life? For me it was when my Grandpa was having trouble remembering. I was seriously worried about what would happen next.

Then Francine's grandmother told me that people change in all different ways but my grandfather will always love me and after that I felt much better about it. It was really nice that Francine and her grandmother helped me there through that difficult time for me and my family as I just couldn't believe that was happening.

There was also this one time where I got lost when riding the bus. I fell asleep and then I ended up far away from home and I was all alone. I though I'd never get back, so I went into a place called Manny's Diner and the lady there told me to tell the bus driver, so I did. I was really nervous The bus driver dropped me off at my house though I will tell you I was scared at first when taking the bus alone."

Chris said to Arthur, "Wow that is some intense stuff there. I have talked to old folks on the subway that have the same thing your grandfather has and I personally wish there was something I can do about it, but I couldn't. Despite that the old folks I talked too were very kind and I really wish the city had more nice people like that.

Now getting lost now that is something that happened to me countless times especially on the bus, the elevated lines, and the subway. As a matter of fact ever kid at the orphanage got lost with the transportation in New York, so nobody got any special treatment from that.

The positive thing that came out of it was that getting lost actually taught us what to do and not do while riding the various transportation in the city and the most important what uptown and downtown means."

Chris couldn't help but giggle a bit as he actually found that a little funny and he started speaking again, "Sorry about that the uptown and downtown thing there gets to me a lot as someone told me an important thing about the Els and subways.

If you don't know what uptown or downtown means to bad for you as your getting lost in that network of telephone lines and man he was right. One time me, Damion, and Maroline took the El, well we sneaked ourselves on board since we were only five years old at the time and didn't have money at all.

After traveling throughout Manhattan for almost the entire day we took the subway to get back home, but it was the wrong train, so we got off at 170th street and then waited to take the other back to where we came from.

We got on the train, which was also the wrong one as that particular one was known as the Polo Grounds Shuttle and so just when we though things couldn't get worse we ended up at the elevated station at 155th street.

We were completely speechless as we didn't know what went wrong and then we sat around for over two hours thinking what we were going to do and finally someone helped us find our way back to Manhattan.

It was already dark by the time we got off at 155th street, so we were really scared, but we managed to find our way back to Damion's house. Arthur said to Chris, "What is the Polo Grounds Shuttle? I've never heard you or any of your brother or sisters mention it before."

Chris answered his question, "The Polo Grounds Shuttle is also known as the 9th Avenue El. Yeah I forgot to mention there was a third El in Manhattan only thing is there is one station in Manhattan and then it goes into Bronx to connect with a subway line. There is even a tunnel on this El.

The original El ran all the way to South Ferry to connect with the other Els until 1940 when that line was shut down, but the it's a good thing this portion still exists and there is even a plan to rebuild the whole section that was torn down back in 1940, so they basically want to extend the Polo Grounds Shuttle to South Ferry again.

As for that day I personally call that day "Lost on the Polo Grounds" and that was one of the worst experiences we've ever had. Like the person that told me about uptown and downtown if you don't know what those two mean on either the Els or the subways your going to get lost so fast you won't even realize it.

That's a lesson all of us learned that day. Those lines are so complex that I can see how anyone can get lost in them very easily if people don't know where they are going, which is why after that day we carried a map to help us around the city.

The irony of all of this is that a week later almost half of the kids at the orphanage also got lost and ended up on the same exact El at the 155th street station during the evening.

Everyone that worked at the orphanage had to go out and look for them and then the police got involved with it and man that was just a big mess that took forever.

When they got back all of them got in serious trouble for worrying the people that worked there, but as far as I see it those guys that got lost they now have a story to tell other people."

Soon a voice said, "Hi there guys. It's me Jenna." Arthur was the first one to respond, "Hey there Jenna how are you doing tonight?" Chris then said to Jenna, "Good to hear from you Jenna.

Everyone we know of is chatting on here." Jenna said to the two, "Yeah I know. I was busy talking to Maria and then Francine. The three of us could hear you two talking the entire time and I think everyone else heard everything you guys said."

When Chris heard this he couldn't help, but laugh as he really didn't expect anyone to be listening to the conversation he and Arthur were having.

Arthur's cheeks turned red very quickly as he realized that ever girl in the third grade at Lakewood just heard him made that comment about what he would do if anyone hurt his friends.

Maria then said, "That is so sweet that you care about your friends Arthur Read. Don't be shy about saying you care about others Arthur as that is a good thing."

Chris saw Arthur's cheeks get even redder and he just laughed and said, "Arthur it's okay to say you care about your friends out loud for the whole world to hear. I surely care about my friends especially if they are girls.

Now what I'm about to say you might go warp on me, but it's not as bad as you think it is when you get kissed by a girl. Trust me I've been there and done that before."

Arthur was surprised to hear this and said, "You've been kissed by a girl before? Who and where and when did this happen Chris?" Chris then said, "Well here I go again.

First time was by Maroline on the day I called "Lost on the Polo Grounds Shuttle". The second time all the way to the eighth by my other sisters. Where you ask on the cheeks and for the other times I got kissed were in various places all of which people saw this happen.

I'm not the only one as my brothers also had the exact same treatment as I did, so they will also tell you it's not that bad either." Arthur said to him, "Weren't you afraid of getting cooties or something?"

Chris said to him, "You see Arthur to us and to everyone at the orphanage getting kissed by a girl wasn't really a big deal although that doesn't mean it happens all the time and we are not encouraging girls to go out and start randomly kissing boys."

Chris then said to both Jenna and Maria, "Well that's unexpected as I thought no one could hear us as I shut off all other connections so no one would hear, but it looks like I didn't.

Oh well I guess everyone heard what we were saying Arthur. At least this saves me and you the trouble of having to repeat everything we just said to everyone. If everyone is still listening what Arthur said there that's clearly a sign of someone who is a true friend from where I come from. That's all I have to say folks."

Then Buster said, "Hey Arthur just to let you know I'm in." Then The Brain said, "I'm also in on this even though I know I shouldn't." Several other kids, which was basically all the third graders at Lakewood and some fourth graders all stated they were in along with the other friends the Fearless 16 knows.

Then several other kids from Mighty Mountain stated they were in as they couldn't let Lakewood have all the fun. Chris then said, "Well that was easy. Me and Arthur didn't really expect a response from everyone else.

The Fearless 16 would like you guys to come to our place in the morning as we would like to show you guys something and few moves we learned over they last two years that you guys could use. We will also talk about things that I didn't mention, but right now I'm pretty tired. Swimming can really take a lot of energy out of you."

The rest of the Fearless 16 agreed and so did everyone else who was on line. They all said their good nights to one another and then they logged off and turned off their computers. Everyone then climbed into bed to be up and ready in the morning as things were going to get really interesting for them.


	11. Looking For That Special Someone

The next morning it was six o'clock and at the Rexington house Chris was the first one to wake up as he looked at the clock and saw it was six on the dot. Chris wasn't the only one to wake up as Maroline also woke up as well. She yawned and bit and looked at Chris who was already thinking about what they were going to do today.

She then grabbed her pillow and threw it at Chris. The pillow hit Chris in the face and Maroline giggled a bit and said, "Chris stop thinking and let's wake everyone up." Chris then grinned and threw the pillow at Bradley.

Bradley immediately woke up after being hit in the face by the pillow and said, "Tell me you did not just do that Chris? Please tell me that was someone else?" You know I did Bradley as I'm a very sneaky kid.

So what are you going to do about it Bradley? ,said Chris jokingly as he had grabbed another pillow and was ready to take on Bradley as he was expecting a pillow fight against Bradley.

Bradley then said to him, "Oh so you want to throw stuff at me right? I always knew you liked playing rough and so do I, so Chris let's see you try to fight me off. Watch out cause I'm coming for you."

Bradley then got out of his bed and then got on Chris' bed and the two started wrestling each other trying to over power one another, but that proved to be useless since the two equally matched and they really weren't going any where, but that didn't stop them from trying any way.

While this was happening Maroline threw more pillows at Riena and Bones. The two woke up and they immediately started throwing pillows at the rest of their brothers and sisters and soon the Fearless 16 were all awake within a few minutes.

After a few minutes of trying to out muscle each other Bradley and Chris then let each other go and the two then laughed. Chris then said, "Bradley that was great. You and everyone else here are good at that." Bradley said to him, "You are too kind Chris."

Riena said to Bones, "You know Bones you are such a sneaky brother. If no one told you that well someone has. That was pretty smart move using the pillow to shield me from the other pillows flying all across the room. That was such a nice thing you did for me.

It was also smart for my other brothers and sisters to do the same with each other." Bones said to her, "Well we all do care about each other a lot and that is what has kept us together for a long time along with other things."

They nodded and Hugo said to everyone, "We all need to prevent certain things from happening or certain people are going to get away with crimes they've committed. This might be the only chance to stop the Southeast Bronx Boys before anyone else gets hurt or something someone owns gets damaged or destroyed."

Hunter said to him, "I couldn't agree more with what your saying Hugo. If anything guys I personally think Chris and Maroline should deal with Damion alone as they've known him longer then we have. We will handle his friends and hopefully something good happens when we get to that point."

Felix said to everyone, "It looks like we need to do a vote on this. All in favor on the decision to let Chris and Maroline deal with Damion say agreed." They all said at the same time, "Agreed." Lance then asked, "Quick question guys. Should we deal with these situations one at a time or should we take them both on at once?"

Riena said to him, "Considering how many other kids are helping out and that Lakewood isn't the only school involved with this we should take both of these situations on at once to eliminate the chances of something going wrong after all that strength in numbers thing will be to our advantage.

Showing the other kids how to block attacks and to counterattack will be fun and they'll be able to use it to their advantage." They all nodded and then they got out of bed and group hugged each other.

They then got ready to go into the shower with Felix being the first one to go to the showers and once they were all done dressing up they would then go downstairs for breakfast. Next door to them Carol, Marshall, and Shan were all sleeping still until Carol woke up and yawned a bit.

Carol is wearing light green pajamas and she could see her other sisters were still asleep, but not for long. Carol then grabbed her pillow and threw it at Marshall who is wearing a light blue pajamas and was still sleeping.

It hit Marshall right in the head and Marshall then woke up quickly and said, "Who threw that?" She then looked to see Carol laughing at her and she said, "Carol you better not do that again." Carol wasn't finished as she then threw another pillow this time at Shan.

Shan was also wearing light blue pajamas and woke up and said to her sister, "Carol I know that was you and now you are asking for it sister." Carol then said to the two, "Oh yeah? Wanna do something about it you losers? Come and get me then I'm ready for you two."

Both Marshall and Shan got off their beds and got on Carol's bed and the three started wrestling with one another. When they realized they couldn't beat one another Marshall and Shan decided to take on their sister Carol for hitting them on the head with pillows.

Marshall held Carol down to the bed while Shan tickled Carol's stomach and the three laughed together. This was basically their morning wake up, which is very similar to what the Fearless 16 would do. Carol, Marshall, and Shan then stopped what they were doing and the three group hugged each other.

They then got out of the bed and fixed their beds. Carol then opened up the blinds and then the window and soon the fresh cool air blasted right into their room and Marshall said as the wind blew her long hair around, "It feels so good out there."

Shan said to her, "Can't wait to go out there today." They then heard a knock on the door and Shan opened the door to see Hugo standing there wearing his gray colored pajama pants, white t-shirt, and brown slippers. Hugo said to the three, "Morning and how are you three doing?"

Shan said to him, "We are doing okay. We just got up to the biggest pillow fight thanks to Carol and Marshall." Carol and Marshall then said at the same time, "WHAT?" The two glared at their sister who quickly said, "And me. All three of us started that fight and no one won it as we just gave up."

Carol said to Shan, "That's what we thought you said. Yeah we are doing well. It's such a nice day outside and it's really windy outside. Can't wait to go outside and feel the wind blowing and it will be much better then the last few days."

Hugo laughed a bit at the three before he said to the sisters, "Well right now we are taking our showers. You three should be taking your showers as well and getting dressed.

The sixteen of us and our friends are going hunting for someone that has answers that we need to stopping that gang before things get out of hand around here.

Before that happens though we are going to give our friends some brief lessons on how to block punches and kicks and to counterattack." The three sisters knew exactly what their older brother was talking about and they understood what needed to be done. The three were going to hang out with both D.W. and W.D. today.

Meanwhile at the Read's house Arthur had woken up and was already down stairs watching T.V. He had taken a shower already and was wearing his regular clothes as he waited for everyone else to wake up.

It was rare that he went to bed early and woke up early the next morning as it was something he usually didn't do especially on a weekend, but for some reason he went to bed early.

It wasn't just him either as everyone that was on their computers last night chatting with each other also went to bed right away without even looking at the time although some were aware of what time it was, but choose to fall asleep early any way.

Just then Arthur heard someone coming down the stairs and it was his mom who said to Arthur, "Arthur your up early. Me and your father didn't notice that you went to sleep right away on a weekend.

What's gotten into you honey?" Arthur started speaking to her and held his glasses with his left hand, "Well I really didn't have much to do. Everyone on the computer went to bed right away and I thought I might as well do the same." Arthur's mom said, "Well your father is up and he'll be down making breakfast soon."

When Arthur lied he sometimes had a tendency to hold his glasses when doing so as he isn't the type of person to lie to anyone, but he had to keep the conversation he was having with his friends a secret. Arthur sighed a bit and said to himself, "That was close. Wonder what we are having for breakfast today."

Arthur continued watching T.V. and he looked out the window and saw that it was very windy outside. He was looking forward to any relief from the heat and today was just what he and his friends were waiting for.

A few hours later it was two in the afternoon and the Fearless 16 was walking with everyone in the third grade and with the Tough Customers and about sixteen other students twelve of which were from Mighty Mountain.

The boys of the Fearless 16 were wearing baseball caps and so were some of the girls and it felt kind of strange to see them wearing hats as most of them have never seen them wearing hats before.

They were discussing who they needed to find today. The Fearless 16 gave their friends a quick lesson on how to block punches and kicks from someone, which should help everyone in case things don't go according to plan. Hugo said to everyone, "We are right now going to be looking for Zack.

Now there is a chance some of us might have to get physical with this guy and if not threaten him as we can safely assume he isn't going to talk or he's going to try and say he doesn't know anything. On top of being physical we have something in the suitcase Hunter is carrying that will get Zack talking. Tell them about Hunter."

Hunter was carrying the blue suitcase and she said, "Inside this suitcase here shows everything needed to take this guy to jail, so unless he cooperates with us things aren't looking good for him.

Jail in New York isn't a good place to be either, so he definitely will start talking." Just as she finished speaking a large women passed the group of kids. The lady was a dog with a cream complexion and was wearing brown khakis, a black shirt, and had black and white sneakers. She also has long brown red hair and has two gold ear rings.

The lady had a scar on her left cheek and was very tall standing about seven foot one inches. Many of the students gasped at the woman's size, but both Chris and Maroline stopped walking and faced everyone.

The two had an angry expression on their faces and everyone was wondering what happened. Chris then said, "Hey guys let's go to the park." Arthur said to him, "What why? I thought we were going to find that guy." Maroline said to him, "We are, but we have a slight change in plans here and we need to discuss one more thing at the park."

Everyone even their brothers and sisters were wondering what it was that caused both Chris and Maroline to change their minds unexpectedly like that and they decided to just walk to the park and find out.

When they did get to the park Chris and Maroline faced everyone and Chris said, "That lady that passed us that was Damion's mom. When Damon's mom is around Damion himself isn't too far away from her. Damion likes to keep close to his mother a lot often holding her hand not that there is anything wrong with that.

The point is we don't want to risk running into Damion as we can't get distracted by him just yet, so that's why I said let's go to the park." Everyone gasped and Binky said, "How do you two know that?"

Maroline said, "We are the only ones that have seen Damion's mom and the ear rings he and his mom have were made by the same company and are the exact same model of earrings. After all Damion and his mom aren't the only ones that wear those particular earrings."

Then the entire Fearless 16 pulled out a case and showed their friends the case. Inside the case were two earrings that were identical to the one that everyone saw Damion's mom wearing and everyone was surprised to see this.

The Fearless 16 then took the earrings out of the case and place them on the ears and they put the cases away and Riena said, "Our friends for New York also wear the exact same earrings, so we know who was a former member of the Fearless Ones. These are pretty nice earrings and we rarely wear them until now."

Alex then asked, "If you two have seen his mom what about his dad?" Chris placed his hand on his head, sighed, and then said, "I had a feeling someone was going to ask this and it's time to get into details with this.

Me and Maroline here have never seen his dad before except pictures. We never had the chance and never will get the chance to see his dad because his dad has been dead for five years now."

Everyone gasped and there was just plain silence as they were completely speechless by what they just heard and Maroline was about to reveal another shocking twist to the story.

Maroline looked at Chris who nodded and she started speaking, "His dad died a year before we met Damion and this is something no one knows until now. Here is where this story gets even more extreme since Damion's dad didn't die of a disease. He was murdered by someone.

The two of us don't know who did it since there are several crimes of all types commited by gangs in New York everyday and it's hard to determine who did what.

It's like we said earlier many of these crimes are now being looked into by the police since before the police never knew about them. We simply don't know who did it, but me and Chris have a strange feeling the Bronx Boys might be involved in it, but that's just a guess and we are going to find out from Jason and Jake the Illustrator."

Everyone didn't know what to say and Arthur broke the silence and had determination in his voice, "We need to stop those guys before something like that happens in Elwood City."

Just then Chris' phone rung and he quickly answered it. Everyone was silent as Chris was speaking, "So Terrance tell me you have good news." Terrance said to him, "I do as a matter of fact Chris. Mr. Jackson is at an alleyway near Meteor Comix. Me and the others will meet you and everyone else there.

Oh do try to get there quickly before this guy leaves as we don't want the whole world seeing what we are going to do and we don't to risk letting the rest of this gang know we are on to them already, but then again they might know any way, so it's pretty much pointless saying that."

Chris thanked Terrance and said, "Well guys Terrance found where Zack is, but we have to walk fast to get there as we don't lose him and we have to do this in an alleyway or people will see what's going on.

There is a chance that the Bronx Boys are not too far away either as they always stay together in a group and close to each other rather then separating, but they'll separate anyway. So that's the reason we have to do this in the alleyway.

It's now time for us to settle the score with Mr. Zackery Jackson. Are you guys ready for this?" Everyone nodded and they started walking towards the alleyway near Meteor Comix.


	12. A Boy Named Zack

At the alleyway near Meteor Comix there was a tall figure standing there. It was none other then Zack who is a slightly dark tanned cat that is wearing black jeans, a blue sweater with a white "X" on it, and has on black and white sneakers.

Zack has long brown hair and is wearing two gold earrings that his mom gave him when he was younger. He is pretty tall for his age and is also skinny, but does have some muscle.

Zack was alone in the alleyway until he was approached by Terrance who said to him, "Hello Zack you remember me?" The teenager looked at the younger kid and said to him, "I never seen you ever before in my entire life, so get lost kid. You shouldn't be in a alleyway alone as you never know when crazy people try to kidnap you."

Terrance then put on his black colored headband and said, "Well that does it. I tried my best to get something out of you. Maybe the name Danny Sligo rings a bell for you along with the Southeast Bronx Boys and the fact I'm not the only one that knows you guys are here in this city. Also who says I'm all alone?"

Zack immediately got concerned when he heard what Terrance said and he actually flinched a little. Zack then looked at the kid and said, "Okay kid how did you know that name?" Then a voice said, "He hit the nail right on the dot there. You don't have to worry about where he got that information from.

What you have to worry about is why all of us shouldn't beat you down all over this alleyway and into a trash can." Beside Terrance came several students that were part of the former group the Fearless Ones, then came in Chris followed by the rest of the Fearless 16, and then the Tough Customers.

Zack who didn't know what was going on and immediately took off running only for him to immediately stop. The other exit way through the alley was blocked off by an group of angry third graders and some fourth graders from various schools who were advancing towards the teenager who had no way of escaping now.

Chris then said, "There is no way for you to escape Zack we have you right where we want you. You have escaped before, but that won't happen again." Zack who panicked then tried to take a swing at Chris, but Chris blocked both punches and then grabbed the teenager and flipped him easily without much effort.

Zack landed on the ground and slammed into a trash can. Chris then grabbed the teenager by the sweater and lifted him off the ground then started slamming the teenager repeatedly against the wall.

Chris stopped and started speaking, "You now have two choices. Chill out and talk or we put you in that trash can right there, call the police, and you go straight to jail in New York covered in trash. Make your decision now, cause some of us would love to beat you down right now."

Zack then said, "I don't know who any of you are, so how am I suppose to start talking about anything." He was immediately cut off by Chris who let him go and Zack landed on the ground.

Chris then said, "Oh yes you do. Some of us were at the orphanage on Third Avenue and I was one of the kids with Asperger's Syndrome that hung out with Damion."

Some of the other kids were shocked to hear that Chris had Asperger's Syndrome and when Chris mentioned the orphanage it rung a bell and Zack just grinned and said, "Hello Chris it's been a while." Zack then got up and finally said, "Alright I'll talk, but after this you guys never saw me. The last thing I need is Danny coming after me."

Hunter pulled out a tape recorder from suit case and handed it to Chris. Chris then turned the tape recorder on and said to Zack, "Danny isn't coming after anyone. He's done when we go to police with the information we have.

We just need a little more from someone within the group and that someone is you since you are literally all over the place. Right after we get information out of you we are taking him down tomorrow.

I'll tell you right now we have got enough information to put you and your pack of puppies away for a long time, so unless you want to end up in jail like most of them will be you will tell us everything and the judge may show mercy on you and the other teenagers in that the poor excuse for a gang you guys are in."

Zack said, "So what do you want to know?" Chris said to him, "Where is Danny?" Zack said to him, "Danny lives near the Westboro Apartments house number 3422." Chris felt disappointed that Zack and the rest of the other teenagers in the group were wasting their time and their lives with Danny.

Chris spoke to Zack "I do hope your not fooling us cause if you are then your going to have to deal with us. Now how is Damion doing?" Zack said to him, "I'm not telling any lies about where Danny lives. Damion well he's fine for now that is and his mom is doing well too."

Derek said to the other kids, "You guys are free to start asking this guy questions just to let you know." Steve who was one of several fourth graders that were involved spoke to Zack, "I'm going to get to the point here and ask the obvious what are you guys doing here in Elwood City?"

Zack said to him, "It's simple to cause more destruction and make people's lives miserable. Danny and the older guys in the group often call it the usual things to do." Some were a bit disturbed with what Zack had to said.

One of the third graders a female rabbit with a cream complexion that has long blonde hair and wears light purple and pink colored shirt, sky blue colored pants, and brown shoes said to Zack, "Something is wrong with all of you. You think it's good to destroy things and hurt other people. That is sad that is really sad."

Zack shrugged and said, "I don't run the group I follow orders that's it I have no control over what everyone does Danny is the one that controls everyone and that guy can't be reasoned with no matter what you say to him.

Only way anyone will be able to stop him or better yet the whole group is if the police get involved and the police here in Elwood City don't even know we exist and in Bronx we have practically disappeared off the radar. Any attention we were getting from the police has since died completely down."

Chris then asked, "Zack you have autism, your family is worried sick about you, and your twin brother has dyslexia and is out of his mind like literally. Why are you wasting your time with this guy? If you think he cares about you or anyone else in that gang then you guys have another thing coming, cause he doesn't.

All he cares about is himself and not following the rules of the game thinking he can bully his way through things, which is what will lead to his downfall. I bet you he doesn't even credit you guys for doing all of his dirty work for him. You call that someone that cares?"

Zack sighed and said, "To tell you guys the truth I really don't need him anymore. The only reason I'm in this gang is because I was forced into it and I'm not the only one either there others in the same predicament.

Me and my brother have a mother, a father, and a eight year old sister in New York who's been looking for us ever since we were eight. Reason we haven't left is cause Danny would come after us if we tried to leave, so we had no choice, but to stay put until something happens.

Danny has ways of making anyone do things they don't want to do and he's like ten steps ahead of everyone and knows too much about other things.

He's getting involved with serious stuff, which I won't reveal because then I'm just putting myself at risk and he's dragging everyone down with him and the worst part about it is that he isn't listening as most of us have told him he needs to calm down and stop loosing his temper.

At least you guys don't have to deal with someone that wants you to rob people most of the time, beat people up who disrespect you or wants you to blow up something every two seconds at a moments notice.

Everyone in the group gave him a warning that if he continues to lose his temper or orders us to do something drastic that puts us in danger then there will be betrayals happening within the group and when some of us said that he said that if we ever did walk out on him that he would and I quote put us out of commission.

Some of the people we use to work with have threaten to rat him out for the crimes he's committed since Danny loves to brag about them, so his temper and his mouth is what's getting us in trouble.

Luckily for us we left New York before those people we worked with could cause us trouble. So we have a serious issue to deal with ourselves." Chris was thinking and finally said, "Zack who killed Damion's father."

Zack remained silent as Chris just asked him a very serious question and he felt guilty about it and finally said, "Chris I don't really have to say who did it because it's pretty obvious who did it and I know the reason why he did it too, but I'm not going to reveal that because you and your sister there can figure it out right now."

Chris and Maroline looked at each other as they knew they were right that Damion's father was killed by the leader and Maroline said, "So the leader is the one who plots this murder with a few others. He kills the father of a family, so he can become part of that family and cover himself from being tracked down by the NYPD.

Then he will make a serious mistake and then quickly leave the group and then everyone in the group goes to jail for murder and several other crimes they committed in the past while Danny gets away scot clean.

Then will start another group using Damion. It's the perfect plan too as no one would have suspected it." Arthur then said, "Maroline you mean that Damion has a stepfather."

Arthur was cut off by Maroline who said, "A stepfather named Danny Sligo." Everyone gasped at the realization and Zack said, "Couldn't have said it better myself and Peter Miles isn't the only one either and that is all I'll say on that story.

The last part that he is going to let everyone in the group take the blame well I don't know if he's going to do that since he's got himself into too much trouble with some serious people, but I really could care less as I want to leave this gang and I'm taking my twin with me.

I'll do anything to leave and I knew Danny wasn't legit with what he said that he will lead us to a better life." Chris asked Zack, "I got a favor to ask you. Find Damion's friends and when you do call me for further tasks."

Chris then handed Zack his phone number and Chris said to him, "My advice get yourself and anyone that wants out of this gang away from Danny now, cause a lot of people are going to be arrested tomorrow starting at six in the evening and will end at around ten at night and that is something we guarantee.

Don't try anything funny as we are all on top of you and the last thing you need is more trouble then what your dealing with already. And we can pretty much assume your dog pound pack are watching us right now and are planning on coming after us because we got enough information out of you to put them in jail for a long time.

We have news for them as they won't get to us because we are ready for them and there are a lot of people that are about to know who you guys are and this little game you guys are playing is soon going to turn into cops and robbers where you guys are the robbers and the cops are coming for you bad boys.

Until then you did a very good thing Zack and for that we thank you." The large group of kids then left the teenager alone and Zack said to himself, "What did me and my brother get ourselves into?

First I'm doing favors for that psycho Danny, my family is worried sick, and now I doing favors for a bunch of kids. This day can't get any better for me." The teenager then left not wanting to be in the alleyway any longer.

Meanwhile some of the group of kids separated and said their good byes before they went on their way and the rest would hang out at the skateboard park.

The Fearless 16 went back home to get something and so did their friends from New York, which left Arthur and the gang at the skateboard park with the Tough Customers putting everyone in a very strange position where they were in a skateboard park with a group of bullies.

The Tough Customers were either skateboarding around the park or were talking with one another. After several minutes went by the Fearless 16 came back and so did their close friends.

They all had skateboards with them and were wearing elbowpads and kneepads. They then got on their skateboards and then started doing various tricks around the park, some of which impressed everyone in the park.

Chris did a skateboard slide on a rail and then stopped and said to Arthur, "It's been a couple years since we've done this and now we will be able to do it again." Buster said to Chris, "Didn't know you guys skateboarded."

Then someone came up and said, "Hi there folks I'm Mike." Mike is a tanned rabbit that is wearing a blue jeans, a black shirt with the letters "MC", which were white colored, and red and white sneakers.

Mike has long hair, which covers his eyes and has two gold earrings identical to the one the Fearless 16 was wearing and everyone knew that Mike was not only from the orphanage, but was part of the former group the Fearless Ones. Chris then turned to Mike and said, "What's up MC Mike D?"

They then did a handshake followed by a fist bump and Buster asked, "Chris you called him Mike D. Is that his real name?" Chris said to Buster, "Well Buster it's simply a nickname.

We still call each other by our nicknames at times. I'm known as MC CJ, which is short for Master Chris or Master Cj, but I'm not going to get into exact details on these nicknames, but when you hang with us you guys will know what our nicknames are."

Mike said to the group of kids, "To tell you guys something out of the two hundred fifty kids that were at the orphanage only one hundred fifty became part of the Fearless Ones and we still kept on getting bigger, but we don't know the exact number of how many were in the group before we separated.

I'm not sure if Chris ever told you guys that, but that's something I remembered. We would love to chat, but me and Chris here have skateboarding to do with the Tough Customers."

George said, "He did mention something close to that, but we didn't know there were two hundred fifty kids there and that one hundred fifty were part of that group."

Buster then asked Chris, "You mentioned the NYPD with that guy. What is that?" Chris and Mike said at the same time, "New York Police Department." After finishing the conversation Chris took off on his skateboard and Mike waved at the kids before he took off after Chris to resume skateboarding while everyone else watched them.


	13. The Chase

After two hours of skateboarding the group of kids went to the Sugar Bowl and this time the Fearless 16 was with the Tough Customers while the rest of the third and fourth graders separated and were hanging out with each other.

Not even a few minutes after they arrived there they were joined by the same group of kids that the Fearless 16 knew. Derek said to one of the kids that walked in, "I see you guys followed us here.

Well since you guys are here you might as well as join us." Mike who was one of the kids said to Derek, "So I have to ask how is Jason and Jake doing back in the city?" Bradley said to him, "Those two are doing alright especially Jake the Illustrator.

You know there is something about that guy I still don't get. How come every time that guy hears something funny he runs around in a circle while laughing? Can someone like shed some light on that."

Binky looked a little lost and asked, "Who runs around in a circle while laughing?" Terrance said to him, "Only Jake could do something like that nobody else, but him. We first thought that guy was strange, but we realize that is how he does things differently then others and we accepted that."

Terrance's brother Marando said, "Jake would always wake up early in the morning and rap loud enough to wake everyone at the orphanage. That is probably the most interesting moment we've had with that guy."

Chris said to Marando, "No it isn't. The most interesting moment we've dealt with was when those two guys attempted to rob that police station in Brooklyn and failed miserably at it. That was Failure 101 there and they didn't even look to see if there was no officers behind them watching their every move.

We went into the police station with them and saw everything that happened. A few minutes after walking into the police station they came out of the police station in handcuffs followed by several officers. We had nothing to do, so we left not caring what happened to those guys.."

Marando said to him, "Oh yeah I forget about that." Toby said to them, "Who robs a police station? Why would anyone rob a police station any way?" Carson said to him, "Only someone really stupid robs a police station.

The only reason we watched them was to see if they could actually pull it off and as we saw they did a horrible job of doing it, which basically gave us a very good reason to leave rather then see what would happen next."

Then Hugo said to the Tough Customers, "Moral of the story is that if your going to rob a place choose a place that doesn't have any police officers in it. For some strange reason people are now starting to think it's a good idea to rob a police station and we pretty much have nothing to say about that.

And yes this isn't the first time that happened either." Molly said, "I didn't think people were that stupid." Jeremy said to her, "Well as they say stupid is as stupid does. We've seen people steal things that aren't even worth stealing, but we don't complain about it.

Now changing the subject when we go to the police with what we have on the Bronx Boys we will be glad this will be all over as we are too young to be going around chasing gangs plus that stuff can get really dangerous if your not careful."

Rattles then spoke up, "You guys do have a lot of guts to be going after this gang. Have you guys ever thought about joining one before?" The kids all shook their heads and Chris said, "We've been offered membership into gangs many times before, but we turned them down as we don't like doing something we don't want to do.

That's exactly what they will do and many others see it as a way of fitting in. We see it as a disaster for someone's life, which is why we hopefully convinced many of the other kids at the orphanage to never join gangs no matter how bad things get in their lives.

We don't see gangs as a way of escaping your problems as it will create more problems for someone then they expected. The only way to deal with your problems is to either talk about them with your friends and family or you deal with them face to face. Violence and robbing people won't solve anything and that's all I'll say on that."

Just then they all heard screaming and Binky said, "What is going on out there? Is there like a party out there?" Everyone shrugged and then they saw four kids running and those kids were Alex, Maria, George, and Jenna who were running as fast as they could and behind them were several teenagers.

Derek immediately said, "That's the Bronx Boys and those kids are in our class. We know it's that gang cause they wear those blue sweaters with that white "X" as their colors. Tell me they aren't chasing our classmates?

We knew they were watching us and now we will deal with them once again. Come on let's go get them guys as we've been waiting a while to get our hands on these guys."

The Fearless 16 and their friends immediately bolted from the Sugar Bowl going after the Bronx Boys. Carl Manino didn't see the Bronx Boys or who they were chasing and said, "I wonder why there in such a hurry?"

The Tough Customers were speechless as they have never seen anyone run that fast before and Toby said to his friends, "Those guys move faster then they talk." The Tough Customers nodded and soon the Sugar Bowl was quite and finally Binky said, "Should we follow them and see what is going to happen?"

Everyone nodded as they didn't want to sit around not doing anything and they walked out of the Sugar Bowl and quickened their pace so they can catch up to the Fearless 16 and all the action that was going to take place.

Meanwhile Alex, George, Jenna, and Maria were still running away from the teenagers and George said, "We need to lose these guys soon. I'm getting tired from running and I don't know how long I can keep going."

One of the teenagers a tan colored male cat that is wearing the same blue sweater with a white "X" on it, cream colored khakis, and blue and white sneakers said to the four kids, "There is no escape we are going to get you four. We would like to see what you guys are going to do now if you think your so tough."

The teenagers had no idea the Fearless 16 was not too far away from them and Alex then said, "Quick guys into the alleyway. They may have another way out where we can escape these guys."

The four kids ran into the alleyway and were shocked to discover there was a dead end and Alex said to his friends, "Oops looks like this is the wrong alleyway. Wow I made a huge mistake going here. Sorry guys."

George said to him, "Right now don't worry about that worry about these guys." The Bronx Boys walked casually into the alleyway and they knew right away they had the four cornered and they couldn't go any where and one of the teenagers said, "Well look what happened to mighty that have fallen.

You made us run for almost a mile only for you guys to run into a dead end. Now you four will get hurt for doing that since we hate it when someone decides to runaway from us and you guys will also learn a lesson to mind your own business.

By the way since you already now too much I may as well tell you who I am since it really won't matter as you guys aren't going to do anything about it. My name is Bobby and that will be the most information you will get out of us." Alex then said, "Maria get behind me as this could get ugly and I don't want you getting hurt."

George then said, "Jenna the same goes for you get behind us we will protect you from these guys. I just hope the beating we will get won't be too bad." Bobby then said, "How touching. Two boys willing to protect their girlfriends. For that we will only go after you two instead of the girls.

Are you two ready for the pain you are about to feel?" The two boys knew they wouldn't be able to handle all fourteen teenagers, but they had to try any way. The teenagers then advanced towards the boys and both Maria and Jenna couldn't watch as they knew this was going to be bad.

Bobby ordered two other boys to go forward to take on Alex and George. One of the teenagers said to Alex, "Just to let you know I'm Joe and I don't plan on going easy on you kid."

Joe was brown bear that wears light green pants, blue and white sneakers, and the Bronx Boys' trademark blue sweater. Joe has short black hair and has a chain that's hanging out of his left pocket.

The teenager then shoved Alex causing the eight year old kid to fall to the ground. Alex quickly got up and soon came a wave of punches from Joe and this time Alex was ready and managed to dodge all of them, but nearly got hit a couple of times.

Joe said to Alex, "Not bad there kid, but you can't dodge them forever." Joe then took several more swings at Alex, but couldn't get a hit on the eight year old and finally he delivered another punch which Alex caught Joe's hand and stopped him from punching him.

Alex then let go of Joe's hand and grabbed the teenager and literally was able to flip him, causing the teenager to slam to the ground on his back. Both Jenna and Maria happened to look at what's taking place in front of them and they were shocked to see what Alex just did.

The rest of the Bronx Boys couldn't believe an eight year old kid managed to flip one of their friends and the group of teenagers didn't know that the Fearless 16 was already behind them watching all the drama taking place.

George was dealing with the other teenager who is named Johnson, but goes by Johnny. Johnson is a brown rabbit that is wearing cream colored khakis, black and white sneakers, and a blue sweater. Johnson also has a gold chain that he is wearing around his neck and is something that his father gave him.

Johnson has black hair in the form of a Mohawk. Johnson was very fast at punching, but George was quick enough to dodge all the punches and Johnson then tried to deliver a powerful blow, but missed and George then tripped the teenager by punching one of the teenager's right leg.

The teenager tried to prevent himself from falling, but George slammed his elbow into Johnson's back and the teenager fell face first into the ground and it took a few minutes for Johnson to get up and surprisingly he wasn't bleeding from slamming face first into the ground.

Bobby was getting upset over the poor performance of his friends. Soon both Joe and Johnson backed off and Bobby said, "I underestimated you kids. You really are tough, but let's see how you will do when you take all of us at the same time."

Just as the group of teenagers were about to advance towards the boys one of them suddenly fell to the ground and Bobby turned around to see the Fearless 16 who have been standing there for the last several minutes along with their friends watching everything happening.

Chris had tackled one of the gang members and then said to them, "You guys can't beat us and we are on to you. You will leave now or you guys will get the worst beat down you've ever had in your lives."

The group of teenagers then turned around and Bobby then walked up to Chris and said, "So your the one that got information out of Zack? Now you have put your friends in a situation that they can't get themselves out of." Derek said to Bobby, "Oh yeah then what are you going to do about it?

You have no idea what we are capable of and by tomorrow you guys are done, so enjoy what time you guys have left as a gang cause soon you guys will be in jail and we all know about what Danny did.

So what do you have to say to that tough guy?" Bobby was getting frustrated and said, "None of that will ever happen and if you keep insulting us then you guys are adding fuel to the fire, so keep it up." Chris then grinned and said, "Sure why not." Then out of nowhere he slapped Bobby across the face with his left hand.

It was a painful and if not loud slap to the face and everyone gasped as they didn't expect that from Chris. The Tough Customers just arrived just to see Chris slap Bobby and they couldn't believe what they just saw.

Bobby then got angry, but before he could say anything Chris head butt him causing the teenager to slam right into his friends who fell to the ground and Chris said, "You guys are not so tough now.

That slap I gave you there Bobby was not out of disrespect that was just pure disappointment in you. Dragging you brother into something he didn't want to get into and you should be ashamed of yourself for doing that and for worrying your family too.

It's like I said you can't beat us and neither can your poor excuse for a leader Danny who is the biggest joke any of us have ever seen before. Let me show you guys what Danny is like." Alex, George, Jenna, and Maria managed to get around teenagers and towards the Fearless 16 and the Tough Customers.

The teenagers that fell to the ground including Bobby slowly got up as Chris then took the baseball cap he is wearing and turned it to the side and then said, "Yo my name is Danny. Danny Sligo.

I'm someone that cares about me and only me and nobody else not even the well being of everyone in the gang I formed. Not even the family I'm with. I'm also someone who has no respect for girls and hit girls for any reason and I have no life either.

I tell all the members of my gang lies and promises that I never keep and I also let them do the dirty work while I don't have to waist my time with anyone and I can sit back and watch everything fall apart.

I have no guts and soon my son will end up destroying my gang and will have the help of the Fearless 16, former Fearless Ones members, the kids of Elwood City, and the Tough Customers.

Then I'll be in jail for corruption, robbery, murder, arson, racketeering, conspiracy, assault, and everything else along with the rest of the Bronx Boys, which is a very good thing.

Then nobody will have to see my fake plastic bogus white buck teeth and no one will have to see my strange creepy plastic smile that makes me look like an even bigger clown then what I already am. Now it's time for me to shut up and stop acting like that imbecile Danny."

Several kids started laughing at what Chris said. Chris immediately took his cap and turned it forward again and said, "That's your leader someone that hides behind you guys so that he doesn't have to do the dirty work for himself.

That right there is outright laziness and something only a coward would do. He is afraid of what Damion will do to him when he finds out the truth and by the time that happens he will be done for. My advice leave while you can cause if you don't well the judge in New York will not be very kind to you guys despite your young age."

Bobby refused to believe that and tried to take a swing at Chris once again however Chris dodged the attack and then whispered into the teenager's ear, "This will hurt you more then it will hurt me."

Then he gave Bobby a hard punch in the right arm and the teenager was knocked to the ground. The teenager then said in pain, "Guys I think my arm is broken." Bobby's friends then attended to their injured friend and rather then leaving the Fearless 16 decided not to leave the teenager in this condition.

Chris sighed and then spoke to the other teenagers, "Back off guys we can help him." The other teenagers did what Chris said and Hunter was carrying a first-aid kit, which was common for her to always do that.

Derek and Hugo looked at the spot where Chris hit the teenager and Chris saw the bruise there and said, "Lucky for you it's only a bruise cause I could of seriously hurt you if I wanted too.

We all have a zero tolerance against gangs and we will take physical action against any and all gang members that threaten us and our friends. I hope you learned your lesson Bobby and the same goes to your friends. For that you guys will get a second chance.

We know enough about you guys and we know you guys are young and you guys shouldn't be joining gangs as hurting other people isn't going to make your problems go away and it's also wrong.

What do you think your brother Zack is going through as he clearly didn't want to join. Just because he has a form of autism doesn't mean he isn't your brother it's just that he thinks differently then everyone else.

This is something coming from someone who has it too. If you think Danny will care that you got hurt by an eight year old today you got another thing coming cause he won't. I can guarantee he doesn't care about any one for that matter whether they have dyslexia, any type of form of autism, IED, or anything else I can think of.

That's why we would like you and your friends here to be on the cop's side here instead of the robber's side since this game is going to become a cops and robbers game by tomorrow during the evening and if we do go to court the best thing I can tell you guys is testify against Danny. That's all I'll say on that. "

The bruise on Bobby's arm was then bandaged and wrapped and finally Bobby decided it was time for him to start talking as he sighed and said, "Okay I will do this for Zack since you are right about that.

I really do miss my family." Chris said to him, "Your not alone. With the exception these guys we know from Lakewood Elementary we got separated from our real parents, but a few years ago that changed and we ended up getting adopted.

We will not get into details, but we all think about our real parents every day each and every time we look into the sky and we know somewhere out there they are looking into the sky as well thinking about us.

Now we heard seventy percent of this gang here are all teenagers is that right?" One of the other teenagers said, "Yeah most of us are between 12-14 years old. There is a good number that are between 16-19 though. The thirty percent are adults in their 20s and 30s."

Bobby said to them, "By the way I'm Andreas. People usually don't call me by that name as they refer to me by my middle name. Just to let you guys know." Chris said to him, "Well we learn something new every day. Until then watch you backs and be careful around Danny. What am I saying you guys already know that."

The Fearless 16 then left along with their friends and Chris then stopped and said, "By the way Bobby your parents are coming tomorrow night as two of our friends ran into them not long ago in Times Square and they are still looking for you and Zack.

They told them the exact location of where we live and that is where you two will be waiting. Be there as your parents really want you two back as they have been looking really long and hard for you guys."

Bobby was shocked as he couldn't believe it and he then got up off the ground and said, "He's right guys we've got to get away from Danny guys as soon as possible before things really go down. Forget everything I said now we need to leave Danny as he is no good for us."

The other teenagers nodded and they to left. The Fearless 16 and the Tough Customers were walking along and Felix said, "So Alex, George, Jenna, and Maria. Are you two okay?"

The four nodded and George said, "We are thanks to you guys showing up just in time." Hunter said to the four, "What really gets me is how you and Alex showed a lot bravery when you guys were going to take those guys on rather then let those guys get to Jenna and Maria.

Nice fighting skills by the way we were amazed by your performance even though we don't advocate fighting anyone like that, but still you guys had to defend yourselves one way or another. It was either that or you guys would of gotten hurt from those guys."

Both Alex and George blushed and Maroline said, "You two are the real heroes here as you guys were going to protect your friends from getting hurt and that right there is such a sweet thing to do. As for us we just watched basically and only got involved at the end."

Alex said to them, "Well it looks like the school will know about this tomorrow." Trish said to him, "Yeah that's most likely going to happen although at least everyone will know that those fighting skills are paying off big time."

Chris then said, "Hey Amber you did very good training our friends." Amber said, "Well it was our idea, so I can't take all the credit isn't that right Dennis." Dennis who used as a punching bag said, "Well I enjoyed being punched by almost everyone including Chris who gave me a hard one. Did you have to punch hard Chris?"

Chris shrugged and said, "Well I had to show everyone what to do and what not to do and you happened to be the one that got punched. It's not like I had to give you any small treatment there. Had to make that as real as possible Dennis." Binky asked them, "How do you guys know so much about the justice system any way?"

Dennis said to him, "Simple we watched a lot of detective shows, police shows, and even went into a court room to see a real trial take place. The verdict on that day by the way was guilty for shoplifting and the person got a month of probation and had to pay two thousand dollars in fines.

It was pretty unusual to see a group of kids watching a trial take place, but no one complained about it." The group of kids continued walking heading back towards the Sugar Bowl.


	14. Brothers vs Sisters

Hours later it was evening and Carol, Marshall, and Shan were outside behind the Read's house with D.W. and W.D. The five kids were playing tag with each other. Just like their older brothers and sisters Carol, Marshall, and Shan were wearing the same identical earrings today on top of their normal clothes and their baseball caps.

They then stopped playing tag and D.W. said to the three sisters, "So your brothers and sisters went looking for someone?" The sisters nodded and Shan said, "They said they needed enough information from someone within the gang to take them down."

Carol then spoke next, "I hope they are successful at it. It's going to be pretty difficult for them to tell our mom and dad what's been going on as they never said anything about it yet. They said the reason they didn't tell our parents about this is because this was real personal and I really can't blame them."

D.W. said to them, "When our mom and dad hear what's been going on Arthur is going to be in big trouble for not saying anything about this." Marshall said to her, "They are not going to be the only ones in trouble as so are we since we knew about it and are technically involved in it too."

W.D. then said, "Let's forget about all of that and continue playing." Just as they were about to do so a voice said, "Hey there guys." The five looked up to see Vicita Molina who was D.W.'s next door neighbor and she ran right up to the five.

D.W. said to her, "Hi there Vicita. You are probably wondering who these guys are. This is W.D. Merkles here who I met not too long ago. Then there is Carol, Marshall, and Shan who I met a few days ago at the Sugar Bowl along with their brothers and sisters."

Vicita said to them, "It's nice to meet you guys." D.W. then whispered to the four girls, "Just to let you four know she's almost four years old, so we can't say or do certain things around her or she's going to end up."

D.W. was cut off by Carol who whispered to her, "We know D.W. we've been there and done that. She can easily misinterpret things she hears or can be manipulated into doing things that are wrong."

D.W. said to her, "I have no idea what those two words you just said means, but I think you get what I'm saying." W.D. whispered to her, "Yeah D.W. we get the point don't worry about it. Plus I one time met someone her age not to long ago and I learned a lot from that experience."

Vicita spoke up wondering why they were whispering, "What are you guys talking about any way?" D.W. said to her, "Uh we were talking about something, but it's a secret though and we aren't suppose to tell anyone no matter what." Just then they heard a voice say, "Well. Well. Well. Look who it is guys.

It's Carol, Marshall, and Shan with a bunch of other girls. It's funny you three would be here now we have a something to finish with you two." The three sisters knew who the voice was and Carol then said, "That's tough words coming from you Mark Miles.

So you want to fight with us again well we have been ready for you three for a while. As much as I hate fighting we know you three won't accept a no, so when we beat you three maybe then you'll get the point that your taking things too far and so is your brother Damion."

Carol then said to D.W., Vicita, and W.D., "You three may want to get back as this is going to get rough." Carol, Marshall, and Shan then faced the three boys. Mark is a tanned bear that is wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, a black jacket over his white shirt, and black and white sneakers.

Next to him was his brother Luke who is a brown dog that is wearing cream colored khakis, a blue shirt, and black and white sneakers with gray colored laces instead of white laces. The third brother is Byran a tanned cat that is wearing black jeans, a green shirt, and blue and white sneakers.

The three brothers had identical earrings similar to their older brother Damion and they also had long brown hair that runs down to their shoulders. They were also wearing white baseball caps. They had gotten into the yard by walking right into yard since the fence door was wide open and anyone could of easily walked right into the yard.

The three brothers faced the three sisters and Byran said to the three, "Well then bring it on you three unless your afraid to fight us." The three sisters got into the faces of the boys and Carol then shoved Mark who wasn't too surprised about being shoved and it seemed like he expected that to happen.

He then shoved Carol back. Carol decided to take action and then threw a punch at Mark, which connected with the boy's chest and Mark went to the ground. Carol could of easily punched Mark in the face, but she didn't because she nor her sisters didn't want to hurt any of the brothers.

Both Luke and Byran were alarmed and before they could react to anything Marshall and Shan knocked them to the ground with punches to the chest and Carol said, "Had enough boys?"

Mark unexpectedly got up so fast that Carol didn't have any time to counterattack or see what was coming and Mark tackled Carol to the ground. The same thing soon happened to both Marshall and Shan with Byran and Luke. The girls got up and Marshall said, "Not bad you three. Not bad."

Mark then tried to throw a punch at Carol, but Carol caught Mark's hand. Carol struggled to hold Mark's hand from punching her and she had to admit Mark was a lot stronger then the last time she went against him. It was also clear that the brothers and sisters were equally matched against one another.

Carol then managed to produce enough strength to shove Mark back, but that didn't phase him one bit and Mark then took Carol down to the ground once more.

Marshall and Shan tried to help their sister, but were also taken down by both Luke and Byran. The brothers had the sisters pinned to the ground and Luke said to the girls, "Now who's the one who's had enough?"

Marshall quickly thought of a plan and said to Luke, "Here let me give you this honey and I think you will like what I'm about to do to you." Luke said to her, "What are you going to do kiss me? That's a pretty useless move to use against the three of us as it won't work and has failed many times before."

Marshall shook her head as that wasn't what she was going to do. She then threw her arms around Luke and literally started giving him a bear hug and soon Marshall said to Luke, "The three of us won't be the ones that's had enough you three boys will. You know I always wanted to tell you something.

You are so cute you know that. For that I'll give you five seconds to get off of me or I'm going to slam you so hard into the ground that you will get hurt you got that honey?" Luke who was in pain from being hugged so tightly finally released Marshall causing the bear hug to be broken at the same time.

Shan managed to overpower Byran who was holding her arms down to the ground and Byran fell to the ground after Shan knocked him over by kicking him. Shan also got up off the ground and said to Byran, "That trick worked the first couple of times before, but it won't work this time Byran as we always have ways around tricks."

Carol was way ahead of her sisters and already had a plan to beat the brothers. She then said to Mark who still had her pinned down, "The three of us are about to defeat you boys in probably the most funniest way ever. It's something we never got a chance to use on you three back in New York. Are you boys ready for it?"

Mark was confused by what she meant and didn't believe that the sisters had a plan to beat them, so he said to Carol, "Then bring it on weakling. Whatever it is you won't be able to beat us." Carol just smiled as she struggled to get her hands free and she managed to overpower Mark in the same manner that Shan did with Byran.

Carol then tackled Mark grabbing him in the process and the two fell to the ground. After both Carol and Mark fell to the ground Carol then started tickling Mark's belly. Mark started laughing and Carol has been wanting to do this to Mark ever since the last time she saw him and she was now enjoying every second of tickling Mark.

Luke and Byran soon realized what the girls were planning and Marshall and Shan both had grins on their faces as they were thinking the same thing. The boys tried to runaway, but D.W., Vicita, and W.D. got in their way and blocked them. W.D. said to the two, "You guys are not going anywhere."

The two boys didn't notice Marshall and Shan were already behind them and before they knew it the sisters grabbed the boys and gently knocked them to the ground. The sisters quickly started tickling the boys and they had beat the brothers successfully without significantly hurting them or getting themselves hurt in the process.

Carol was still tickling Mark and finally said to him, "Are you ready to give up or do you want me and my sisters to continue?" Mark then said, "Alright we are done. We give up just stop." Carol then stopped tickling him and soon Carol's sisters did the same. Carol then said, "Mark honey why did you and your brothers come after us?

We didn't do anything to you guys." Both Carol and Mark got up off the ground and Mark said to her, "We have bullied everyone at the school we went to in New York and you three were the only ones that weren't since you three came a few weeks after school started. So we went after you three.

After we got into a couple of fights with you girls we moved here to Elwood City and as you three could see you girls finally beat us here. Since you did beat us in a fight we will no longer bother you three anymore or talk to you three and you girls are tough by the way."

Just as the boys were about to leave Carol put her arm around Mark and said, "Mark you don't have to continue bullying other kids. You and your brothers know it's wrong and you shouldn't be doing it.

Your mom would not be happy if she found out you three were doing this to other kids. The three of us know you three are good kids and we know you three are better then this." Soon Mark sighed as they began to realize Carol was right.

The brothers walked over to their other brother who said to them, "Guys she's right we need to stop this, but boy mom will be displeased with us when she hears about this."

Then Marshall and Shan walked up to Carol and Marshall suggested to the boys, "How about instead of you guys not seeing or talking to us ever again how about we become friends and that will make it up to us?"

The brothers were surprised that the sisters were willing to be friends with them despite all that they have done to them and Luke said to her, "Are you sure about that?"

The sisters nodded and Carol said to them, "We don't mind after all we've been trying to be friends with you three ever since we met you guys and now it can finally happen."

Mark said to the sisters, "Just to let you three know our older brother Damion he's having problems with." Marshall cut off Mark and said, "Let us guess he's having problems with your stepfather Danny Sligo right?" The boys were shocked and Byran said, "How did you three know about that?"

Shan said to Byran, "Our older brothers and sisters told us about it before they left to go to the skateboard park with their friends from school and they said they are closing in on the ones responsible for the crimes in New York and arrests will be made tomorrow after our brothers and sisters come back from school."

The three boys then suddenly just dropped to their knees and finally Mark said with tears in his eyes, "That's good to hear cause we can't take it anymore. We are tired of all the fighting and the yelling that happens in the house, so we will be glad this will be all over with and we can be normal just like everyone else."

The sisters then helped the boys up and Carol said to them, "Don't worry our brothers and sisters will stop this mess from getting any worse along with their friends. That's a promise that we will keep." The sisters then hugged the brothers who then smiled and felt much better after that.

Luke said to the sisters, "Thanks you three we have been through a lot and we are ready for things to change around here." D.W. walked up towards the six and said, "We see that you six have made up already. So boys what are your names?" Mark said to D.W., "I'm Mark and my brothers Luke and Byran."

Carol then suggested to everyone, "How about we all play instead of talking about what is going to happen tomorrow? Hey girls better yet let's get to know our new friends here." The girls agreed and they sat down on the ground and the boys did the same and Carol asked, "So where are you three from?"

Byran said to the girls, "Me and Luke are from Bushwick, Brooklyn and Mark is from Parkchester, Bronx. We met each other in Hollis, Queens on some playground and I think that it's still there, but I'm not sure.

We then started stealing stuff in order for us to eat and we didn't have no where to sleep, but the subway and the streets. After a year we then went to some orphanage near Castle Hill, Bronx. We then went to school and strangely it was the same school we would meet you three girls.

Then after that it's pretty much the same story as you three as we were adopted the only thing different is that we didn't expect everything to fall apart like that so fast.

Things got dangerous right after we came into the family and we were considering running away, but we didn't do that, so we stayed not knowing what to expect from our stepfather."

Carol then said to the boys, "Well as for me and my sisters here. I'm from Woodlawn, Bronx, Marshall is from Hunters Point, Queens, and Shan is from Long Island City. Hey MC Marshall it's your turn I can't go around telling everything around here."

Marshall nodded and started speaking, "Sometime after we lost our parents me and Shan met each other and we both wondered off and met Carol in the subway. Since we didn't have a place to live we basically did what you boys did and made the subway or the outside our home and we also stole stuff too.

It wasn't until we met our brothers and sisters who were just older kids that our lives changed forever and we went to an orphanage and were adopted soon after coming there. We are glad they came along as we don't know what we would of done if they didn't meet us that day.

When we went to sleep on the train we always held one each others hand and knew that together we will look out for each other no matter what. Our brothers and sisters came along and also said they will protect us.

Our brothers and sisters always said that most people deep down have a good heart no matter what they have done to others and should be forgiven for the wrongs they have done in the past and should move on and start a better life.

We can't say the same for all people around the world, but we will say that most people do have a good heart especially those we have met before." The boys looked at each other and Byran said, "Wow those are some really good words from your brothers and sisters.

Our brother Damion has told us something very close to that and that is part of the reason why we are glad we do have a family along with many other things, but it's sad one person in the family is making us regret it."

Shan then spoke next, "Like we said we are not going to let anything happen to you three and neither is our brothers and sisters. Until then don't worry about it yet. I would like to ask are you guys in school yet?"

The boys shook their heads and Luke said, "We were until a few months ago and we would like to go back to school, but until our problems at home are dealt with we are pretty much stuck and going to have problems. And our mom can't do anything about as she's always having to deal with our stepfather.

We are also going to have to go home now since our stepfather doesn't trust us being out at this time." Carol said to them, "Well boys things are going to change tomorrow and I mean change. Until then be careful boys." The sisters stood up and hugged the brothers once more before the brothers left to go back home.

Soon Vicita asked, "What's going to happen tomorrow?" Shan said to her, "A lot of things are going to happen tomorrow most of which is going to seriously leave a lasting impression on everyone in Elwood City for years to come. Especially when they find out what's been really going on here for the last few years.

News of this will spread across the country so fast it will be like a wildfire and many here in Elwood City will be effected by this one way or another. So for me and my sisters to tell you what's been going on Vicita is really pointless when everyone is going to find out any way by tomorrow."

Vicita said to the sisters, "What about you brothers and sisters." Carol said to her, "Our brothers and sisters are going to have a lot of explaining to do to our mom and dad and to our other older brother and sister.

As a matter of fact everyone of their friends' parents are going to be asking them about this. So we have a long day ahead of us." Vicita understood and D.W. said, "Well let's get back to playing. Not it."

All the girls said not it except Shan who said, "Okay girls I'm coming for all of you so you better start running away from me." They all soon started running around the yard while Shan chasing after them.


	15. Revealing The Bronx Boys

The next day was another warm day, but not as warm as it was the last few days. Today there was going to be a strong breeze blowing just like yesterday. At Lakewood many kids have gotten word of what happened yesterday when some members of the Bronx Boys chased some of the kids from the school.

Many of the kids throughout the school were either cheering or greeted both Alex and George. George said to Alex while they were walking past the crowd, "Well Alex it looks like everyone knows about what we did yesterday. We won't be getting a break from this for a while."

Alex nodded as they made their way through the hallway towards their class. Then the Fearless 16 arrived at the school and they too received the same treatment as Alex and George did. Chris said to the his brothers and sisters, "I do hope these guys know it's not us that deserve the credit.

We pretty much stepped in at the last minute before things got a little out of hand." Soon the bell rung and everyone rushed to get to their classes and the hallway was as empty as a ghost town.

In Mr. Ratburn's class everyone was talking about what happened yesterday however the Fearless 16 were thinking about what is going to happen today. Derek said to his brothers and sisters, "Well my brothers and sisters today is the day that we inform the principal about what's really going on.

I bet we are probably going to get called out of the class to go and see Mr. Haney. Or Haney himself will come into the class. Most likely right after the test we are going to take in the next few seconds."

Mr. Ratburn then got up from his desk and said to everyone in the class, "Class we are going to have a fifty question test today on what we've learned in the last month." The class groaned and it was clear they didn't want to do this today after all they've been through in the last few days.

Many couldn't wait until the school year was all over and they would have summer vacation. Chris said to his classmates, "Here we go come on let's do this guys. We can do it. We only have about three months of school left. Let's make a very big impact throughout these last few months of school."

The motivation from Chris was enough to get everyone to agree with him and they all pulled out their pencils ready to take the test. After Ratburn passed out the tests everyone began on the tests. Despite the fact the Fearless 16 haven't been at Lakewood Elementary for a month let alone Elwood City itself.

However they managed to handle themselves quite well on the test, but the lack of not being in Lakewood for month did make some questions for them very difficult. As usual the Fearless 16 were the first ones to finish their tests followed by The Brain.

Slowly one by one the kids finished their tests and eventually fifteen minutes after they started their tests they all finished, which was remarkably faster then they normally complete tests and this surprised the Fearless 16 themselves.

Riena said to the rest of the class, "I don't know what you guys got on the test, but we think you guys did pretty well on it if you ask us." Arthur said to her, "We don't know about that yet, but thanks any way."

Several minutes later Mr. Ratburn passed back the tests and almost everyone in the class was shocked and subsequently gasped as they all got every single question right.

The Fearless 16 all laughed a bit when they saw and heard everyone's reaction and Riena said, "I stand corrected. Judging by your reactions you guys didn't do well you guys did an outstanding job on the test."

Derek said to the class, "I can see some of you guys still can't believe it, so take a look at your tests again and see the big "A" written there. It's not a dream everyone it's for real." Ratburn then said to his class, "Since you guys did well on the test we will be reading out of the book instead of writing anything for today's lesson."

Some students groaned and some were still shocked they even did so well on the test especially Buster who has had an "A" only a few times in Mr. Ratburn's class. Then Mr. Haney walked into the classroom and whispered to and Mr. Haney then pointed at the table the Fearless 16 was sitting at and they got up and went with him.

The rest of the class knew what was going to happen and all the chatter quickly died down as Mr. Haney and the Fearless 16 left the classroom. Mr. Haney then stopped by Miss Sweetwater's class to get the rest of the Fearless 16 out of the class. Soon he and the sixteen brothers and sisters then walked into his office.

Inside Mr. Haney's office were two police officers and Mr. Haney said to the Fearless 16, "I have decided that we will be informing parents of this problem that there maybe a problem with students from a rival school. Is there anything else you would like for me to know about?"

Chris said to the principal, "Actually sir that problem is no longer the problem anymore. We found out about something over the weekend that changed everything about this situation and what we found out is pretty shocking and not to mention has gotten out of control."

Lance said to Mr. Haney, "Has Elwood City ever had a problem with gangs before?" Mr. Haney said to them, "Not since the 1970s and 1980s where we had graffiti along with other crimes and it was only until the late 1980s that these gangs were dealt with and today there is a zero tolerance with gangs around here. Why do you ask?"

When the Fearless 16 heard that Elwood City hasn't had a problem with gangs since the 1970s and 80s they laughed a little, but then got serious and Hunter said, "That really doesn't surprise us one bit."

Derek then spoke next, "Why we really asked is because there is a very dangerous gang that is living around here and has been living here for two years now living among everyone here."

Mr. Haney's eyes shot open and he said, "What?" The Fearless 16 all said to him at the same time, "There is a gang living around here!" Mr. Haney then said to them, "There has never been a gang around here in nearly twenty-five years.

I remembered the last one that was around and people around here were too afraid to be outside alone even during the day. That gang left Elwood City unexpectedly and has never been seen again."

Amber said to him, "Let me guess was that gang called The Hornets?" Mr. Haney was surprised and was about to say something, but was cut off by Amber who said, "This gang that is now in Elwood City are known as the Bronx Boys and the leader is living here in Elwood City. The leader came here last year and has been living here since.

These guys are responsible for many of the bad things that have happened in New York and we have literally seen some of their crimes for ourselves, so we know what they are capable of doing. Seventy percent of the gang has teenagers that are 12-19 years old and the rest of the gang are adults.

Many of the teenagers within this group were somehow forced into it. The leader's name by the way is Danny Sligo who was part of the gang known as The Hornets and it's safe to assume he came back to Elwood City to finish where The Hornets left off.

Either that or he's here to get revenge against Elwood City for driving out The Hornets by punishing the residents of Elwood City. That's a theory though we don't know why he's really here."

One of the police officers heard the name and said, "I know who Danny Sligo is. He somehow disappeared never to be seen or heard from again. The NYPD have been looking for him for nearly twenty years now."

Hugo said to the officer, "That doesn't surprise us they are still looking for him. Before we came here we were told that Danny has a way of making friends and then turning his back on his new friends soon afterward. Many of his friends he made actually hid him from the police and he did this several times to avoid the police and it worked.

Now one of the guys that worked at the orphanage we lived at owed Danny twenty dollars and Danny went as far as to threaten to kidnap every other kid that lived at the orphanage unless that guy payed him, which shows how much of a hot head he really is.

He is the reason the orphanage closed down because he made up some story about the place that got it shut down. That is part of how we all came to know Danny McCarthy Sligo." Maroline spoke next, "Mr. Haney Damion's stepfather is Danny just to let you know.

Danny basically wants to use Damion as a puppet sort of so he can form a new gang here in Elwood City. That's why Damion was bullying students last year because he was being forced to at will by his stepfather who has had all of this planned out since day one when he first came here.

He doesn't want Damion making friends with others as that could cause problems and kids could see what is really taking place inside the house that Damion lives, but for me and Chris knowing Damion more he doesn't play like that and he did in fact make friends that he hangs out with everyday.

The idea was to have Damion spread negative rumors about other schools, which would cause kids at the those schools to start a war sort of with the other schools and before you know it fights will happen.

This in turn would eventually lead to parents blaming one another for what happened and soon a way of life around here would be miserable as the chances of a fight happening would be high regardless where anyone went and people would have a grudge against each other for many years to come.

For better translation to what I just said Danny basically wants to turn Elwood City into a crime infested place just like he did back in New York City. It's a safe bet he's going to have other kids here join this new gang and then everything goes down hill from there soon afterward.

Danny will then try to abandon the current gang by making many mistakes and the police would connect members for all the crimes committed in the past including a murder that occurred just five years earlier while Danny gets away without anyone knowing.

The murder victim was Damion's father Peter Milhouse Miles. There is one problem though it will be difficult for him to do that cause he's made more enemies then friends within the last many years he's been running from the police and that may prevent him from forming a new gang altogether.

That along with the fact everyone remembers that guy's stupid face, his fake white teeth, and his fake plastic smile." Mr. Haney said to the Fearless 16, "We have never had a murder committed here before.

Not an Elwood City and we've never had a killer here before. We've only had people attacked and robbed and that the worse that's ever happened here. We had a minor problem with arson years ago, but the main issues were robberies and graffiti." Felix said to the concerned principal, "Well sir there is a killer here now.

There comes a time where one bad apple decides to ruin that altogether and it's very fortunate for us we found out this guy and this gang was around or we would be having some serious problems here. You have to thank Rattles for that since he met Damion. When we found out Damion was here we also found out Danny was around.

It's still hard to believe that this is happening in a place where there are never violent crimes and now you have this guy Danny, which changes everything and is a perfect example of a bad apple with a huge temper."

The other police officer asked, "Do you children have any proof all of this is going on? If you guys don't we can't really do anything about it." Chris said to Hunter, "Show them Hunter everything including the tape recorder and the video we have on these guys."

Hunter was carrying a suitcase and she opened it and pulled out the tape recorder and started playing it. They all could hear Zack's voice and everything he was saying. Mr. Haney and the police officers started realizing that the Fearless 16 was right about what they were saying.

Hunter then showed the officers pictures and documents of who is in the gang and pictures of various crimes being committed by them. There was also a bunch of videos each with about five to seven hours of footage showing the Bronx Boys committing various crimes and in the videos they showed Danny Sligo.

Danny is a tall brown bear who is about seven foot two inches tall that wears blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a blue jacket, and black and white sneakers. Danny himself has a Mohawk, a has goatee, a single gold earring on his left ear and has several scars on his face.

In the video it shows that he use to wear braces, but in another video the braces have since been removed. One of the officers said, "That's the New York Police Department's man right there. A lot of people are looking for this guy not just in New York City.

Every officer in Elwood City recognizes that guy with his huge bright teeth that he likes to show off to the whole world. How come you kids didn't report this to the police back in New York City? How did any of you even get a hold of this?"

Bradley said to the officer, "You have to ask yourself who's going to believe a bunch of kids that were 5-6 years old when we got a hold of all of this especially in a city where they have a lot of copy cat gang members? There were a lot of gangs that were literally copy cats of this gang and they are still around.

One of our friends ran into them not to long ago and says that there are still several copy cat gangs in the same area the Bronx Boys use to terrorize. Not only that after Danny disappeared he was listed as being dead in New York as there were numerous rumors that he was killed by a rival gang member, but that was not true.

We were also doubting nobody here would believe anything we were saying because we are kids, but we were wrong about that. Oh and yeah most of the other kids here now know about these guys and we all went together to find Zack who was the one on the tape recorder there."

Mr. Haney said to them, "You guys shouldn't have gotten the others involved." Bones said to him, "Well they wanted to get involved despite the fact we repeatedly told them this is really our business and we don't want them getting hurt in case that psycho Danny decides to come after them.

Kids from Lakewood aren't the only ones involved with this. Other kids from various schools are involved in this too. When everyone else finds out about what's taking place this will be one shocking story for everyone here in Elwood City."

Bones said to officers, "As to how we got a hold of this well let's say we know someone who's dad is associated with NYPD. Not only that we know someone else that has been following the Bronx Boys for a while.

He and our other friend are now basically looking at any information that they might have missed and will pass it on to us with a phone call. Chris then said, "Me and Maroline need to find Damion and get him away from Danny before things get really bad for him.

Damion's mother doesn't have anything to worry about as she's huge and can handle herself." Mr. Haney sighed a bit and still couldn't believe what he was hearing as it was one of the most difficult things he has ever heard.

A dangerous gang living not to far away from the school and could cause all sorts of trouble for everyone in Elwood City. Finally Mr. Haney said to the officers, "Do what you guys have to do to stop these guys. I will start notifying the parents of every student here of the serious situation that is taking place here.

As for you kids thank you for coming forward with this information and the police will now deal with it." Hunter then packed all the pictures, documents, videos, and tape recorder into the suitcase and handed it over to the police officers who left the school. Mr. Haney then said to the Fearless 16, "You guys can go back to class."

Before leaving Chris said to Mr. Haney, "You know sir if there is one thing that we have learned from all of this is that sometimes you can't keep running away from your past and that the only way you can deal with it is if you go face to face with your past." Mr. Haney nodded as the Fearless 16 left his office.

After leaving the office part of the Fearless 16 separated and went into Miss Sweetwater's class while the rest went back to Ratburn's class. When they walked into their classes students from both classes knew they had revealed what's been going on.

In Ratburn's class as the Fearless 16 sat down at their desks Chris said, "Well our friends it's on now. A lot of things are going to happen within the next few hours." In Miss Sweetwater's class Derek said to the class, "It's time for everything that's happened in the past to come crashing down on those guys."

Everyone from both classes nodded and Chris looked out the window towards Mrs. Fink's class and gave them the thumbs up. Everyone from the class nodded and they knew that the Bronx Boys days as gang were numbered as the police were now going to get them.

They were all ready for the tremendous uproar this was going to create around town. Several hours later school ended for the day and everyone from school went home. At the Fearless 16's home they were upstairs completing their homework and it didn't take long for them to finish.

After finishing Chris and Maroline then looked at their brothers and sisters and Chris said, "Well guys it's time for me and Maroline to settle the score with Damion and we don't know what's going to happen as it could get really dangerous here. Zack had called and said he and Damion's friends will be here in the next few hours.

When they arrive you start telling mom and dad what we have been hiding from them for the last five days including the history of everything. It's safe to assume the parents of all the kids at school are also coming here wanting an explanation for what's been happening.

Do the same for them, but before you guys do any of that find out where the news reporter will be and flat out tell everyone their what is going on." Maroline said to everyone, "Don't worry guys we will be fine as we know our ways around problems." Bradley said to them, "Be careful and come back to us you two."

Hugo said to them, "Don't let Danny get in your way fight back if you guys have to and watch out as some members of his gang will try to stop you two from getting to Damion."

Both Chris and Maroline nodded and before leaving their brothers and sisters surrounded them and group hugged them. Then the two left knowing what they were about to do could get really dangerous.


	16. The Truth Is Told

A few minutes had passed and the news of what's been happening soon started spreading throughout Elwood City like wildfire. The local news crews were in full swing reporting what was happening.

It was ten minutes to six in the evening and arrests were being made and anyone watching the news could see the gang members being arrested one by one.

The arrests happened in two places one was a few miles away near the Sugar Bowl the other location was near the Public Library. It was soon six and everyone in Elwood City was watching the news or were reading the newspapers.

Everything in the city had literally grinded to a halt with everyone paying attention to significant events taking place. On the newspapers the article is titled "Kids of Elwood City Thwart Violent Gang Members" and many were talking about it.

Back at the Rexington house both Cornelius and Saria were shocked as they couldn't believe what they were hearing on the news. They already were shocked by what they heard from Mr. Haney and so were all the other parents of every student that attended Lakewood.

Soon the front door of the house opened and in came in Sharol and Tracey. Sharol is a dog with a cream complexion that wears a blue jean with a chain hanging out of her pocket, a red shirt, and white sneakers.

Just like her mother Sharol has long blonde hair and also has two large gold earrings on her ears. Tracey is Sharol's brother and the older brother of the Fearless 16, Carol, Marshall, and Shan. He is wearing beige khakis, a white t-shirt, a sleeveless biker jacket, and brown boots.

Just like his father Tracey also has long brown hair that goes down to his shoulders. Both Sharol and Tracey walked upstairs to the second floor where they saw their parents watching the news. The two siblings were holding each others' hands and both had worried looks on their faces.

Sharol then said to her parents, "Mom. Dad. Something strange is going on around here. Me and Tracey were with our friends when we started hearing the news. We heard all about these gang members and the police being involved with it. We then came home as quickly as we can. What in the name of Bushwick is going on?"

Saria turned to her daughter and son and said to them, "We don't know what's going on either. We just started watching the news and this appeared. Come you two and see for yourself." Soon all four of them were watching as the news reporter kept on talking.

The reporter then turned to ask the large group of kids that were watching all the drama, "So what do you kids have to say about this? Can any of you shed some light on this?" The kids she was talking to were a group of third and fourth graders that were from Lakewood and were with the Fearless 16.

The Fearless 16 had left their house after Chris and Maroline left. They had gone towards the location where the arrests were being made near the Sugar Bowl and that was also where the news crew was located. The other kids met up with them in the same location. Tracey said, "Sharol is that our younger brothers and sisters?"

Sharol looked at the T.V. and said, "Yeah that is, but why are they there is what I would like to know." Saria then said, "Honey why is our kids over there where this is taking place? Why are those kids from the school even there to began with?"

Cornelius just shrugged as he had no idea what was going on and said nothing to Saria as he continued watching. Cornelius Saria, Sharol, and Tracey weren't the only ones confused as the other kid's parents were also at a lost at what was happening.

Dennis said to the reporter, "Well first we are from Lakewood Elementary School. We aren't the only ones involved as many other kids from other schools are involved like Southwest, Mighty Mountain, and Glenbrook Academy to name a few.

Well ma'am it turns out one small event led to an even much bigger event that not only got worse, but piled on more questions then answers. At first it looked like we were going to have a problem with some of the kids from another school, but as we found out the situation was a lot more elaborate then that.

Soon that problem we had with those kids was no longer what we had to worry about. We got a phone call from a friend on Saturday that revealed that this gang had unfortunately returned.

This time they decided to disappear from New York and end up here in Elwood City, so they can cause the same significant problems they caused back in Bronx." The news reporter then said, "What type of problems could they have caused?"

Riena said to the reporter, "Robbery, battery and assault, arson, murder, kidnapping, racketeering, and the big one corruption. Reason that's the big one is because most of the members were forced into the gang or were threatened with violence.

They also went through a series of brainwashing from the leader along with some of the older members of the gang, which occurred when many of these teens were young most likely our ages when they joined.

That information was also confirmed three hours ago by the same person that confirmed there was a gang here and another person we know of who also kept track of these guys. Many of these teens in this group here are listed as missing in New York." The reporter then asked, "What was the leader planning to do here?"

Before Derek could speak his cellphone rung and he answered it. Derek then said, "It's Jake he's one of our friends that has been following this gang." Derek then listened to what Jake had to say and said, "Ma'am what he was plotting is crimes ten times worse then what he did in New York.

What this guy had in his mind is things like holding an entire school hostage, kidnapping kids and holding them for ransom or having them join the new gang the leader is planning on forming, robbing banks within Elwood City, holding a hospital for ransom, and kidnapping an entire police force and the entire fire department.

Yes you heard me kidnapping an entire police force and the fire department. Without the police or fire department people that need help will not get help and the whole city would be in chaos. The hospital thing is even worse then that.

Jake here just stated he got this information from someone that is within the gang giving information to him right now. Let's just say if we didn't get to these guys sooner then you would be reporting on a lot of injured people around here and a bunch of missing persons.

This gang is capable of murdering too like my sister just mentioned as they killed someone's father some five years earlier and we have a sinking feeling there might be a lot more then what we know."

Hearing this on T.V. many felt their world turn upside down hearing that this gang was going to strike terror into the entire community. The idea that children would be kidnapped and forced to join a new and even more dangerous gang made everyone worried and angry. Derek then thanked Jake and hung up the phone.

The other third and fourth graders were shocked to hear what Derek had said as they had no idea that the Bronx Boys were planning on having kids like them kidnapped.

The reporter herself was stunned by the information being said and she then asked, "How come nobody knew the leader was living here? How did this guy and this gang disappear without anybody knowing?"

Felix said to the reporter, "It's simple right after this guy disappeared there were rumors spreading all over the place that this guy was killed by a rival gang member and everyone took the information for what it was.

Looks like everyone was wrong in that case. The guy also has more connections the entire New York subway, which is why he is very hard to keep track of compared to rest of the group.

I have gut feeling that rumor was spread all over Bronx and all of New York city to cover the leader's whereabouts and that the leader himself was planning on leaving the city of New York for a while. That's just a theory as I have no clue if that's true or not. There is one more important thing I would like to say.

The guy's name is Danny Sligo who was a member of the gang known as The Hornets who were here in Elwood City before until the late 1980s to be exact 1987 and are now in various states like California and Michigan."

Felix then turned to camera and said, "To everyone who's watching I just said it. There is a former Hornets gang member in Elwood City once again. The worst part about it is that he came here a few years ago and no one knew about it until a couple days ago. That's something none of us can explain."

Many of the adults that were watching were horrified by the fact a former Hornets gang member was in Elwood City once again. Many just stood silent as they watched the T.V. People then started talking about the last sentence Felix said.

Felix had brought up a very good point why didn't no one know something strange was going on? Why didn't anyone know a Hornets gang member was living in Elwood City for the last few years for that matter?

The police had a list of every member of the Hornets available across the nation how come the police didn't see Danny Sligo appear here in Elwood City.

These were the questions people watching the news wherever they were started asking each other. The reporter then turned to the other kids and asked, "Do you kids have anything else to add to this story?"

The other kids shook their heads and Arthur said to the reporter, "No there isn't anything to add as these guys just said everything just as it happened." The reporter then said to the kids, "Thank you kids for your thoughts and information on this."

The Fearless 16 and the other kids left the area as it was busy with police officers and news reporters. Arthur then said, "Well what do we do now?" Derek said to him, "Three things one let the police handle the Bronx Boys.

Two we go back to our house and that is where we have a lot of explaining to do to our parents who are going to our house right away. That we know is going to happen. Finally three hope Chris and Maroline are okay cause they are about to do something really dangerous going right into the house of Danny Sligo."

The kids gasped at what they just heard and Buster said, "Wow they are brave doing this. I wish I could be as brave as they are." Bradley said to him, "You guys already are. The last few days of confronting the Bronx Boys that right there took a lot of guts to do and if it was any where else no one would of done this.

Many wouldn't confront gang members like we did since other kids in other places don't want to play with the big boys. To tell you guys a little secret we tried to talk Chris and Maroline out of going through with it, but they went through with it any way and nothing we said was going to change their minds.

Just shows you what others will do these days to help out a friend even if they have to put themselves in a dangerous situation." The kids were walking heading back towards the Rexington's house.

There was word that there were so many 911 calls of people panicking about what they heard and many people were emailing others about the situation. Many social websites crashed left and right from being flooded with so many emails coming in. Soon the whole world would knew what was happening in Elwood City.

Every where the kids passed by everyone stared at them and the kids knew they basically just prevented something really bad from taking place against the residents of Elwood City.

It didn't take them long to reach the Rexington's house and Derek said, "Well here is our place everyone." With the exception of Arthur and Buster the other kids were in awe at the sheer size of the house.

They also noticed several cars parked on or near the driveway of the house and many of them recognized those cars as they were their parents cars. Many of the kids gulped as they knew they were in trouble. Riena then said to everyone, "Well guys let's get this over with.

It looks like our parents will be disappointed with us over the fact that we got ourselves involved with gang members." Derek then opened the door and walked inside along with the Fearless 16. The other kids sighed as they walked into the house and the last person closed the door.

After they walked into the door Saria was on the stair and she had a look of worry on her face. She said to the kids, "You children may want to get up here. Your parents are waiting for you."

The kids then walked up the stairs and they were amazed by how nice the house was and when they got to the second floor they saw a living room with a lot of chairs and their parents were sitting on those chairs.

They were surprised to see their parents were not angry at them as their parents were just shocked and surprised. Everything they found out today came at them so fast it took them some time to get what they had just heard on the news into their heads.

The kids then sat down and finally after a few seconds of silence Cornelius then said, "Well I don't know if I should be upset or be left speechless at what I just heard on the news today. Kids how long have you known about this?" Tracey said, "Who in the name of Harlem is this gang and why are they here to begin with?"

Bradley said to his father, "Dad our friends here have known about these guys for only two days now, but as for the sixteen of us we've known about these guys for about three and a half years now and we've found out more about them then ever before.

Tracey as for why they are here well you pretty much heard on the news why they are here as for who they are they are the Bronx Boys. Those guys I'll tell you are the only guys on the entire planet the sixteen of us have a very strong grudge on and were not the only ones either.

It's really sad some of them choose to go in this direction. Some of them are really smart, but they use it to do the wrong things and they turned their backs on their families and friends. I might get criticized by everyone for what I'm about to say, but looking at how people are acting now the whole world is a complete jerk to others."

To the surprise of Bradley some of the kids and adults actually nodded, agreeing with him. Saria noticed Chris and Maroline were not there and said to the kids, "Kids where is Chris and Maroline?"

Lance said to her, "Mom and dad they have a score to settle with someone and that has to do with the stepson of the leader of the gang, so they are putting themselves in danger to help a friend.

They are going to get him away from Danny before it's too late. His mom well someone within the gang will make sure she won't get hurt." Cornelius, Saria, Sharol, and Tracey all said at the same time, "What?"

The Fearless 16 nodded and Derek said to his parents, "We did try to talk them out of it, but they went through with it any way and told us not to follow them as they have to do this alone as this is something they have to do and nobody else. They have a lot of heart going to the house of the leader.

What they are doing is personal to them and where they are going is a house numbered 3422, which is all the way down Cedar Street near the end of town. The police don't know where they are either, so calling the police is useless at this time as they could be there right now for all we know.

They did tell us that they would call the police themselves once they finish their task and then will arrive home before ten o' clock. All we can do right now is hope they will complete their task."

The other parents were equally shocked as they weren't expecting that and Oliver Frensky said, "The end of town on Cedar Street? I know that area. That's one of the few bad places in Elwood City. I wouldn't count on not running into trouble over in that area cause you will.

It's quiet during the day, but at night I wouldn't want to be there as things get really creepy around there I'd know I've went there at night before and that was definitely the last time I'll ever go there at night."Hearing this made both Cornelius and Saria even more worried about their daughter and son.

Cornelius and Saria hugged each other as all they could do now was hope their son and daughter were alright. Tracey and Sharol did the same with each other and they heard the doorbell ring and Derek said, "I'll get the door I think I know who that is."

Derek raced out of the room and down the stairs much to everyone's shock and Arthur said to the parents, "Yeah you get use to seeing them move fast like that." Derek opened the door to see Zack there and behind him was Damion's friends who had a look of guilt written all over their faces.

Derek said to them, "Come in guys follow me." They then walked into the house and Derek closed the door behind them and Derek then led them up to the second floor of the house where they could see the kids they met before.

They then sat down and soon Zack said to the parents, "I'm Zack everyone and I'm unfortunately a member of this gang here. I'm working with the police now and Chris called me and gave me precise instructions to come here with Damion's friends who are the kids with me at this specific time."

Saria asked Zack, "Why is all of this happening now?" Zack didn't want to answer her question, but he did any way, "Because this guy didn't get caught any sooner in New York City and now he's here and the damage has already been done.

I would like to say this before Chris hung up he told me about something that really has me thinking. I won't reveal what it is since Chris doesn't want me revealing that until he gets back."Everyone was now wondering what Chris and Zack were talking about before they hung up.

One of Damion's friends who is brown bear with long black hair and is wearing blue pants, a white shirt, and red and white sneakers said, "Everything that was said on the news is true no matter what anyone else says.

Damion has also been having serious issues with his stepfather Danny. I'll tell you guys right now I never trusted that guy ever since the first time I laid eyes on him and believe me I was right all along when I said that.

There was something about him that made it very hard for me to look him in the eyes and I don't scare that easy either. I said the same thing to Damion several times before, but I think Damion didn't want to believe it."

Bradley said to him, "What did you possibly think was going to happen Donde? When you think about it long enough it isn't rocket science to figure out what Danny is capable of once he gets inside of your head.

That guy is nothing more then a complete liar and a faker nothing more. If Danny was standing here right now I'd tell it to his face." Fern then said to all the parents, "Are you mad at us for not telling any of you about this?" Fern knew she shouldn't have asked that question, but asked any way.

Jane said to all the kids, "We are upset that you children didn't say anything about this sooner, but at the same time if it wasn't for you all we wouldn't have known about this situation here and who knows what would of happened."

Derek said to the parents, "These guys we also have to thank them for helping us through our difficult times and it was nice enough for them to get to know us better too." Riena then turned to the other kids and said, "Well all we can do right now is watch the news. By the way thanks guys so much for helping us with this mess."

Francine said, "Your welcome and it's you guys that have taught us a couple of things that we will never forget." Hugo said, "Right now let's keep hoping Chris and Maroline are alright along with Damion." They all nodded and Derek turned on the T.V. to the news and they started watching the current events taking place.


	17. A Night At Damion's House

Meanwhile Chris and Maroline were walking alone and it was getting darker and darker. The sun had already gone down and they had walked past the Westboro Apartments on Cedar Street.

There was a significant amount of houses near the Westboro Apartments, but after walking eight miles past the apartments this area of Elwood City looked a bit deserted.

Not many homes were built around this location compared to around the apartments and the neighborhood looked very creepy in the dark and the strange part about it was after walking a few miles away from the Westboro Apartments the only vehicle to pass them was the bus that went towards the other end of town.

Chris and Maroline started looking at the house numbers trying to find the house number 3422 and after several minutes of looking they finally found the house. The house itself was in deplorable condition and looked like it had received no major repairs for years probably longer.

The grass had grown so tall that they looked more like cornfields and the weeds were growing out of the concrete parking space and some of the windows around the house had been busted out. Some of the roof shingles on the house were either missing, curled up, and several looked like they were ready to fall off at any moment.

Chris said to his sister, "I have a very bad feeling about this place, but we've been in worst places before and that's something that can't be forgotten. Don't know what we are going to find in there, but whatever it is we have to be ready for it."

Maroline nodded and suddenly someone came out of the house and Chris and Maroline quickly ducked into the tall grass and the man stopped and looked around. Chris then whispered, "That's Oleg Nero one of Danny's most trusted guys. So I have to ask how should we take him down sister?"

Maroline said to her brother, "We confront him and sneak attack him at the same time. I'll confront him and you do what you do best and we all know what that is." Chris nodded and they waited for Oleg to turn his back away from the tall grass and soon Oleg pulled out a phone and started talking into it.

Oleg is a male aardvark who is 29 years old and is wearing slightly torn blue jeans, a white shirt, a blue sweater over his white shirt, and red and white sneakers. Oleg had a chain that was hanging out of his pocket and has short brown hair.

While listening they could see Oleg was also holding a key, which was to all the doors of the house. Chris said to Maroline, "I'm going to go out on a limb and say he's definitely talking to Danny. Let's take him down while he is being distracted."

Maroline nodded and walked up towards Oleg and confronted him and Oleg was surprised to see Maroline was there the whole time and before he could do anything he felt a tremendous force hit him from behind.

Chris bolted out of the grass like a snake attacking it's prey and slammed into Oleg with great force. Both Chris and Oleg fell to the ground into the tall grass and Maroline came in to help her brother and soon they manage to get control over Oleg and tie him up to a nearby tree using a rope and Oleg's own chain.

Chris spoke to Oleg, "You just got tackled by an eight year old and now you can wait here for the police. As for us well Damion is inside and it's time for him to know the truth about what really happened five years ago"

Oleg was shocked said to them, "You better not say a word to Damion about that or you kids will have a lot to deal with. You two also better let me go or I will make you pay for this."

Maroline grinned and said to Oleg, "Cheap talk coming from someone who's acts like Danny's lapdog everyday. Let me tell you this. You and the Bronx Boys are finished. You hear? Finished. Danny will be joining you in jail as well, so you won't be missing him well I really wouldn't guarantee that, but who knows.

We know what you did five years ago and we are not releasing you either, so you can shut up, sit here, and wait for the police to come. Until then we will keep your mouth closed as we are putting this on you."

Maroline then pulled out duct tape from her pockets and ripped out a long strip and placed it on Oleg's mouth and then she said, "See you in court Oleg." Oleg struggled to move around trying to break the ropes, but was unsuccessfully at his attempt.

He then slowly began to realize that he was going to jail for a long time and that the Bronx Boys were done for and knew this night was the group's last stand.

After placing the duct tape back in her pockets she then grabbed the cellphone that was on the ground and Maroline spoke into the phone, "Danny this is one of the kids that is going to help put you away for a long time."

Danny was on the phone and said, "We will see about that you kids as I have plans for you when we meet face to face." Maroline passed the phone to Chris and Chris said, "Danny do you remember Peter Miles?

You know the guy you and your buddies killed five years ago? Well I hate to break this too you well not really as I like to break this to you, but we are at your house and Damion is inside and when we do walk in there we are going to tell him everything and before you know it your done as the police are coming here."

Danny was shocked to hear and he said, "Do not even think about telling him about that, cause if you do you will be sorry." Chris laughed and decided to start taunting Danny as he spoke into the phone, "I'm getting scared. I'm shaking in my boots. Sorry I can't hear you. You will have to do better then that loser."

Danny then yelled into the phone, "You hear what I said runt! You will not tell him anything or else I'm coming after your friends!" Chris said to him, "Temper temper. Mr. Danny. Mr. Danny Sligo coming straight out of the once mighty Hornets gang that has now moved on.

Think your so tough now your whole gang is falling apart and there is nothing you'll be able to do about it. No is scared of you anymore heck even all of your connections think your a joke. I know you abused Damion and his little brothers and you pretty much don't have nothing to do with him as you are using him as your puppet.

I bet he doesn't even trust and already plans to rat you out. It's sad that you have caused so much problems for him and I know you've done the same to Damion's mom, which is just disgusting and you should be ashamed of yourself, but knowing enough about you it's obvious you don't care.

We are now about to enter your house and oh don't worry about Oleg he's a little bit tied up with things at the moment. Bye now." Chris then hung up the phone and threw it as far as he can into the tall grass.

Maroline had picked up the key that Oleg dropped when Chris tackled him and they both walked up towards the house. Maroline used to key and opened up the door and walked into the house. Chris closed the door behind him and they could see the inside of the house was even worse then the outside.

The floor was littered with root beer glass bottles both intact and broken all over the place and there was graffiti all over the walls and the lighting was terrible as most of the light bulbs were either not working, were broken all together, or the lights were flickering.

The light bulbs being used were old style incandescent light bulbs and on top of everything else there was a huge gaping hole in the roof and when it rained water would seep right into the house. Maroline said to Chris, "This house is rundown 101 here. The place is a disaster. Who can live in a place like this any way?"

Chris said to her, "I have no idea. This house reminds me of the pictures and footage we saw of what the subway system use to look like back in the 1970s and 1980s." Just then they saw three figures in the dimly lit house and it was none other then Damion's little brothers Mark, Luke, and Bryan who were roaming the house in darkness.

Chris said to three brothers, "Byran, Luke, and Mark. How are you three doing? Where is Damion?" The three brothers then pointed towards the dark eerie stairs and Chris said to Maroline, "Okay walk with me and bring them along." Maroline said to three, "Okay you three follow us."

They then slowly made there way up the dark stairway and after a few seconds they reached the top and came upon a dark hallway with flickering lights just like the living room was.

On each side of the hallway there were six doors, three on each side, and finally a seventh one all the way at the end of the hallway. Chris said to brothers, "Man this place is darker then an alleyway in New York City. Okay boys which door is he in?" Luke said to him, "He's right in the second door to the left."

Chris then advanced towards the door and gave Maroline and the brothers to follow him. Chris said to Maroline, "Okay Maroline we have to be careful around him and if he does charge us we just dodge all of his attacks we do absolutely nothing to this guy." Maroline understood and soon Chris grabbed the door and opened it.

Chris was the first one to walk in and he could see Damion was sitting on a chair looking out the dirty window and soon Maroline and Damion's little brothers soon walked in. Damion didn't even turn around to face them as he just continued staring out the window watching what was happening outside.

The ten year old fourth grader himself was wearing the same clothes that he wore when he confronted the kids that were having the late night meeting three days earlier and was wearing that eerie black mask that covered his face.

Chris then spoke to Damion, "It's over Damion. You can't keep on continuing being Danny's puppet as he's only going to lead you towards disaster just like he was leading the Bronx Boys, which are slowly falling apart as we speak.

I know you can hear me, but you have to ask yourself what would your dad think of you if he found out you were helping that idiot Danny accomplish his plans to destroy a way of life around here?

On top of that Danny doesn't show any decency to respect anyone including you, your brothers here, and your mom who has put up with him everyday and for the last several years. Don't think me and Maroline haven't figured this out yet you know what we are saying is the truth and you can't deny it."

Damion then got up out of his chair and said to Chris with slight anger in his voice, "So you came here for a fight or what?" Chris shook his head and said, "You can try and fight me, but I'll tell you right now me and you are equally matched and you know it too. If we do fight it will be a draw so my answer to you is no."

Damion was surprised at the actions Chris took with turning down a fight. The ten year old fourth grader then said, "So you won't fight me that's fine you'll just make it easier for me to hurt you." He then came right at Chris trying to punch him, but Chris just dodged the attack and then Maroline joined in.

Damion tried to take a swing at her too, but she also dodged the attack and soon Damion started throwing fast punches all of which were dodged by both Chris and Maroline. Despite the house being dimly lit and mostly dark they were able to dodge all the punches being thrown by Damion.

After a few minutes of trying to hit both of them Damion was getting tired real fast and it became obvious to him that he wasn't going to beat them that easily and soon he stopped. Chris shook his head and said, "Damion it's over you can stop now.

We already know what's been going on everyone now knows has figured out what's been going on and there isn't much you can say about it that will change that.

You've been defending someone who killed your father for years and now it's over he's going to jail and you can change your life not having a dark cloud looming over you everyday."

Mark said to his older brother, "He's right this has got to stop or things in the future won't be good for us and our mom has had a lot of trouble defending us for years from our stepfather and now it's time for us to help her out by saving ourselves trouble and ending all the terrible things that have happened in the last few years."

Damion didn't want to believe what they were saying is true and tried to punch Chris once again however Chris had a plan to end this all together. Chris dodged the punch and was still in front of Damion when he then threw both of his arms around Damion and hugged him stopping him completely.

Soon Damion calmed down significantly and soon he said to Chris with tears in his eyes, "Chris is it really true?" Chris didn't really want to say it again as it really hurt for him to say it, but he took a deep breath and said, "Yes Damion it's true he and several others planned the murder."

Damion then cried lightly for several seconds before he stopped and wiped the tears out of his eyes. Then he threw his arms around Chris and hugged him back. Then Maroline joined in the group hug along with Damion's younger brothers.

They stopped hugging each other and Damion was able to smile for the first time in a while as he was feeling much better, but then Chris said to him, "Don't get too confident yet everyone. Now we have to get out of here and contact the police before Danny gets here as he will be pretty angry when he shows up."

Maroline pulled out her cellphone and dialed 911 and said, "We need the police to come here at the house located near the end of town on Cedar Street. The house number is 3422 and you may need to get them here as quickly as possible before someone tries to come after us."

The 911 operator said to Maroline, "Okay honey we are sending cars out there right away." Maroline hung up the phone and Chris said, "All we can do right now is hope Danny doesn't get here before the police or we will be in trouble. Now Damion I have to ask you why are you wearing that mask any way?"

Damion then sighed and placed both hands on the mask and then removed the mask from his face and both Chris and Maroline were shocked to see why. Damion had a scar that ran on left cheek and another one on his forehead followed by some scratches on his face.

Then Damion lifted both his sweater and shirt and revealed all the bruises that covered his body along with cuts and scrapes on his body. He then slipped his shirt and sweater back on along with the mask and said, "That is why I'm wearing this thing.

My mom did put some ointment on me, but it will take some time for me to recover from these wounds and you should see my mom speaking of that. Byran, Luke, and Mark were lucky because they were too young, but witnessed the fights that happened in the house and now I'm glad this will be over for good."

Suddenly they heard loud voices outside and they looked out the window and could see Danny ripping off the ropes from Oleg who then got up off the ground and pointed at the house.

Chris said, "Oh momma we better move somewhere else and fast before those two get in the house." Maroline said to her brother, "But where Chris?" Chris asked Damion, "Do you have like a back door or something?" Damion nodded and said, "It's downstairs, but we need to move quickly or they will get us."

The six kids then bolted out of the room and downstairs and they could hear the door being rammed by both Danny and Oleg and Chris said, "It's a good thing I tied rope to the door and placed that chair there.

That will hold those two there until we get out of here, but not for long though as that door is getting ready to break at any moment." The kids soon made their way past the kitchen and soon there was the back door and they opened it and ran outside into the back yard where the grass was also tall.

They then were able to make their way through the front of the house without being seen by Danny or Oleg who broke the door down and ran inside the house.

As they ran out of the grass Mark stepped on a already broken root beer bottle, which shattered loudly into even more little pieces and soon they heard both Danny and Oleg coming out of the house. Chris was ready to fight against both Danny and Oleg and he also had a surprise for them.

Both Damion and Maroline grabbed large rocks and when Danny and Oleg came out of the house after them they threw the rocks right at them, which hit both of them right in the head. Oleg felt the pain and rubbed his head to make sure there wasn't any blood.

Danny didn't feel the pain as he was going right after the kids along with Oleg who was right behind him. Chris then pulled out of his pants a baseball bat and yelled, "Back off you idiots or your going to get it!"

Both Danny and Oleg stopped knowing that if they advanced any further Chris would knock them out with the baseball bat and Oleg said, "Easy there kid." Chris then fired back, "Easy nothing none of us are taking any chances with you two as your entire gang has fallen apart and there is nothing you can do about it.

Step any closer to us I promise you I will inundate the two of you across the other side of the yard like Baby Ruth with this baseball bat." Damion then said to his stepfather, "So you ain't such a tough guy now. Your just a coward that hides behind everyone else. You hurt my family and I hope the worse comes to you."

Danny then advanced towards Chris and knew that the baseball bat wouldn't be able to do much damage to him and Chris got ready to attack. Danny then tried to take a swing at Chris, but Chris easily dodged it and Danny repeatedly tried hitting Chris until his fist slammed right into Chris ribcage.

The pain was tremendous, but Chris sucked up and swung the baseball bat right at Danny's legs, causing the seven foot two inch tall giant to fall onto one knee as the blow to his leg was a painful hit.

Then Chris punched Danny as hard as he could right in the side of his head, causing Danny to fall to the ground on his side. Oleg was shocked that a kid managed to take down his boss and ran over to help Danny up.

Chris and the kids all backed up towards the street. Soon they heard police sirens and Chris said, "The end of the line is here for you Danny and it's best for you to give up now." Danny had gotten up and was slightly dizzy from the punch to the head as he struggled to walk.

Danny and Oleg then attempted to runaway, but they were too late as the police car, which was an SUV then pulled up to the driveway and soon several other police cars pulled up right behind the first car that arrived.

Soon several officers came rushing out of their cars and one of them said, "Sligo and Nero put your hands up where we can see them your both under arrest!"

Other officers were yelling at the two men to put their hands up and they did just that. Chris who was still holding the baseball bat said, "Well guys looks like this is over as those two are going to be behind bars for a long time."

One of the police officers said to both Danny and Oleg as they were placed in the back of a police car, "You two are under arrest for robbery of a convenience store in northeast Elwood City, intent to cause harm on six minors, racketeering, corruption, and conspiracy.

You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you.

Do you understand these rights as they have been read to the both of you?" Danny and Oleg did in fact show their right to remain silent and the police officer then closed the door of the car as it drove away.

The police officer who was the first car to arrive at the scene then walked over to where the six kids were and said, "Would you six like a ride back home?" They all nodded and Chris said to the officer, "Thanks for saving us from that dangerous situation there."

The officer gave him a thumbs up as they climbed into the SUV, which took off from the scene. Meanwhile there were several police cars still there as the house was now a crime scene and evidence was being collected from it to be used for the eventual trial that would take place.


	18. The Reunion

During the ride back home Chris said to Maroline, "So what do you think mom and dad are going to say when we get back home? Better yet what do you think everyone else will say when we get back?"

Maroline said to her brother, "I have no clue Chris. One thing I do know is that a lot of people will be talking about this for a while and not just here either other places too like New York City, Detroit, and Miami to name of few since Danny is a former Hornets gang member and those cities have been or are occupying those gangs.

Damion said to the two, "I'm going to have some problems myself like how am I going to be able to show my face around people back in the city and possibly at Lakewood?" Maroline placed her arm around Damion and said to him, "Don't worry we will somehow deal with that and at the same time we have to deal with Mr. Sligo in court."

Damion nodded and said, "Okay hopefully I will be excepted by everyone despite everything that has happened." Maroline then unexpectedly kissed Damion right on the cheek causing Damion to blush and Chris snickered as he placed his hand on his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

Bryan, Luke, and Mark giggled at their older brother seeing him getting kissed by a girl. Chris then said to him, "Just to let you know that's happened to me already and it wasn't one time it was eight times that happened to me."

Chris then turned to Damion's little brothers and said to them, "Bryan, Luke, and Mark you three shouldn't be laughing as Carol, Marshall, and Shan really like you three, so don't be surprised if you three get kissed out of nowhere too."

The boys looked at each other and Mark said, "Well if that happens they will have to wrestle us to do that as we are not going to allow them to just kiss us that easy." Chris was a bit surprised and said to Damion, "You got yourself three tough brothers there Damion."

Damion nodded and said, "Well I did taught them a lot of tricks and moves, so they are not easy to take on." Chris then said as he looked out the window of the police car, "We will be at the house soon.

Damion where you live is pretty far from where we live." Meanwhile at the Rexington house everyone had been watching the news still and soon there was breaking news and another news reporter appeared.

The news reporter is a white rabbit wearing a black suit and said to the viewers watching, "This is breaking news located near the Elwood City limits we have received word that the suspected gang leader and former Hornets gang member. Thirty-nine year old Danny Sligo has been arrested along with twenty-nine year old Oleg Nero.

The two have been charged with armed robbery of a convenience store in northeast Elwood City, six counts with intent to harm minors, racketeering, corruption, and conspiracy.

They along with the rest of the gang are right now being held at the Elwood City jail with no bond and are waiting to be sent to New York City to face additional charges including first degree murder. Then some of them will be sent back here to face robbery charges.

As for the kids that called the police they have left the scene moments later with one of the officers." When everyone heard what was said it took several minutes for everyone to realize that just as it has begun it was now over and the reality of it soon sunk in for everyone at the house.

Then Bradley said to everyone, "It's really over. They did it. I have like nothing to say other then this mess is officially over now. I just hope that they are alright since I have a feeling they confronted Danny before he was arrested." The kids nodded and Arthur said, "So when they get back what is going to happen?"

Riena said to him, "Since Danny use to be in the Hornets the police are going to link him with a lot of other crimes that occurred in many cities like Detroit, Chicago, and Miami to name a few.

Then the sixteen of us are probably going to court in New York City, so that is another thing that will happen." They heard the doorbell ring and Dennis said, "That has to be someone else we know of. I'll get it."

Dennis walked downstairs towards the front door. He opened it and there was Andreas with his friends behind him. Dennis said to them, "Come in guys the police just got Danny and Oleg and there is no chance they are getting bailed out of jail either. They are going to be sent to New York City."

The door was closed behind them and the boys followed Dennis upstairs where everyone was waiting. Andreas then said to everyone, "Just to inform everyone here I was the one that ratted Danny out as I thought about what Chris said and then I decided to inform someone about what Danny was really planning.

That loser is done for now especially that suck up Oleg Nero." One of the kids a female rabbit with a cream complexion that has long blonde hair, long green pants, a light purple shirt, and brown shoes said, "Now it's time for me to start asking questions. The first one is who is Oleg Nero?"

Andreas said to her, "The biggest suck up ever and the worst part about it is that Danny doesn't do anything about it. Plus Oleg isn't right to begin with and I never trusted that guy ever since he first came into the gang a couple years ago. That guy is trippin like for real. If there is one thing I can't stand is suck ups."

The female rabbit said to him raising her voice a little, "So why didn't you guys do anything about it instead of just sitting around and complaining about this guy like the problem is going to go away if you talk about it? Better yet why didn't you guys pretend he didn't exist?"

Andreas was surprised by the third grader's tone and said, "Easy there no need to get an attitude and lose your temper there. Joe you tell them what would happen if we did anything, cause I don't even want to talk about it."

Joe said to her, "If we did anything Danny would personally drag us down into the sewer and dunk our heads into sewer water. He did that to one person not to long ago and that guy's head smelled for weeks.

I don't even want to think about what's down there or what's in that water. Plus Oleg is an annoyance and it isn't easy to ignore him. It would be like ignoring a mosquito bite, which is not easy to do any way."

The kids were all grossed out by what they just heard and Buster said, "Do you guys even know what's down there? I wouldn't even go there and this is coming from someone who hides in garbage cans."

Andreas said, "Unfortunately we did find out what was down there as Danny wanted to make an example out of that guy and I saw a lot of things I shouldn't have seen including rats. By the way kid did you just say you hide in garbage cans? Why would you hide there?" Buster then said, "Well it is sort of a good place to hide."

Buster soon ended up getting looks of surprise from everyone including his mom as they either never knew about this or were surprised Buster still does this. Then a voice said, "That's a very interesting thing to hear Buster that you hide in garbage cans. That's really something no one wants to here or know for that matter."

Everyone recognized the voice and they turned to see Bryan, Chris, Damion, Luke, Maroline, and Mark were standing there having been listening to everything for a few minutes.

Amber said, "How long have you six been here?" Damion said to her, "Seconds after Andreas here arrived. We came up stairs just to hear Buster say that he hides in trash cans, which is definitely the last place anyone would possibly look." Buster laughed a bit and said, "Cut me some slack guys.

I can't really help myself when it comes to hiding." Chris said to Buster, "It's okay dude now it's time for me and Maroline to take care of something." Then their parents walked up to them and Cornelius then picked Chris up off the ground and hugged him.

Saria did the same with Maroline. Then Saria said, "You two had us worried. Looking at what was happening you two could of been hurt." Chris said to his parents, "I actually did get hit in the ribs, but I'm okay hopefully. Me and Maroline had to do that even though yes it was a very dangerous and irresponsible thing to do.

Even though we managed to protect this guy here who we have known for a while along with his younger brothers. I have to give credit to the police they responded very quickly over to the house. Glad this is over as chasing gang members is a really tiring thing to do and hopefully we won't have to do this again."

Cornelius and Saria set Chris and Maroline down and soon their brothers and sisters walked up to them and group hugged them. Chris and Maroline then took time to introduce themselves to the other parents who they haven't met yet and to greet their friends from school. Then the doorbell rung again and Maroline said, "I'll get it."

She then raced downstairs and opened the door to see a couple standing there along with them was their daughter and Maroline knew these two are the parents of Zack and Andreas. She said to them, "I believe you two are Adam and Leah Jackson?"

The couple nodded and Adam was tanned cat that wore beige khakis, an orange collared shirt, and brown shoes. Adam also had short brown hair. Leah was also a tanned cat that wore faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and white sneakers. She had long orange hair that went down her shoulders.

Their daughter's name is Nicky and she looks like her mother, but much younger. She wears a teal dress, has long white socks, and brown shoes and also has long orange hair in a ponytail.

Adam said, "Are the boys inside?" Maroline nodded and said, "Come right in." She closed the door behind them and had them follow her up the stairs towards the second floor. Then when Maroline got to the second floor she said, "Andreas. Zack. Come here you two these three want to see you guys."

Andreas and Zack then both walked toward Maroline and they saw their parents standing right behind Maroline and they just froze. After almost half a decade of not seeing their family Andreas and Zack were just shocked and realized their quest to search for their family is over.

Maroline said to the boys, "I'll leave you guys alone now." Their parents hardly recognized their sons until they remembered the earrings they had on, which was a distinctive reminder. The two brothers then hugged their parents after a few seconds standing there.

After several seconds of hugging their father asked, "Where have you two been? We've been looking for you two for six years now. We looked everywhere for you two in places like Long Island, Montauk, Staten Island, and every other place in the city."

Andreas then said to his father, "It's my fault dad. All of it. For joining this gang, which we ended up leaving the city soon after following the leader's order and we did many bad things along the way before we ended up here."

Both of their parents were shocked about what they heard and Andreas then grabbed her sister and hugged her since he remembered Nicky was only a baby when he last saw her. Zack then said, "They caught most of the gang members and we are cooperating with the police.

Explaining it here will take a while, but it's a lot of heavy stuff that could of seriously destroyed our lives. These kind people here will gladly explain what's been going on."

Zack then hugged Nicky and the six year old girl said to them, "You two shouldn't have done it though. You had all of us worried sick. However I'm happy to see the brothers I have are doing alright."

Leah said to her sons, "Well the important thing is that you two are alright. I would like to hear however what you guys have been doing and who is this gang your talking about."

Her husband nodded and they then walked into the living room where the parents and kids were sitting in and Adam said, "Hi there I'm Adam and this is my wife Leah. We would like to know what's going on here. I heard from my sons about a gang being involved here."

Arthur said to them, "The gang involved here are now in jail right now. They were responsible for crime in New York City and they tried to do the same here by robbing a store here. What they were going to really do is so difficult for me to say that I can't even believe someone would actually think of doing it.

Chris why don't you tell them." Chris shook his head and said, "Let Damion do it he already knew what was going on way before any of us found out about it a few days ago, but was told to keep quiet about it."

Damion said, "Okay here I go. The Bronx Boys were planning on holding schools hostage and kidnapping other kids for ransom. So that means everyone from Southwest to Lakewood Elementary schools were targets. Everyone elementary school in Elwood City was basically a target. You may ask why elementary schools?

Well it's very easy for them to manipulate kids into doing the wrong things. That's why the huge bulk of the entire gang is teenagers between 12-19 years old. They either were forced into it or joined the Bronx Boys in New York City because some of them didn't have families or ran away from home and had no where to go to.

After that the worse possible things you can thing of happened. Robberies, corruption, taunting the police, fare, beating, graffiti, and many other things that I really don't like to talk about things just spiraled out of control.

Danny then decided that the city wasn't enough for him, so he wanted to finish where the Hornets left off, by bringing Elwood City back into the 1980s all over again.

New York City is too big of a city to do the same on top of the rival gangs that live there, so they choose Elwood City and once they were done they would focus on places like Los Angeles, Detroit, Miami, and then it was back to the hood in New York where they would carry out the plan to drive the city back into the 1980s again."

Just hearing the story again made most of the parents very nervous and uncomfortable along with the children who tried their best not to think about what could of happened. Both Adam and Leah allowed the information to slowly go into their heads before Leah asked, "So what's going to happen now?"

Riena said to her, "The boys will have to appear in court since they are cooperating with the police. Most likely the same thing will happen with me and my brothers and sisters here." Then everyone heard the doorbell ring once again and many were wondering who that was.

Bradley said, "Well looks like I might as well answer the door." He then walked out of the living room and casually walked downstairs and opened the door. In front of him was a very tall lady and Bradley knew who this was it was none other then Damion's mom.

Bradley said to the lady, "Um hello Lorena Miles. You are looking for Damion, Byran, Luke, and Mark right?" Lorena is wearing blue jeans, a red shirt, and white sneakers.

Lorena nodded and said to him, "I was informed from the police about what had happened and quite frankly I'm couldn't be anymore happier that it happened sooner then later. Danny is no good he deserves to go to jail for what he has done."

Bradley then let Lorena in and he walked with her to the second floor. When they got up to the second floor everyone was shocked. They could see the scars on the mother's face and Chris whispered to Damion, "Yo looks like both of us have something in common. Both of our moms are tall." Damion said to him, "Yeah I know."

Byran, Luke, and Mark ran up to their mother and their mother picked all three of them up and hugged them. After setting the three brothers down Damion then ran up to his mother and hugged her. Lorena then picked Damion up, kissed him on the cheek, and then hugged her son back.

Many awed at the sight and soon Lorena sent her older son down and said, "Hello everyone I'm Lorena Miles. I heard about what happened from someone and immediately drove home to see all the police at the house. One of the officers led me over here." Saria then said, "Lorena Manson is that you?"

Lorena said to Saria, "Saria Jackson? Oh my it's been a long time since we've seen each other." The two shook hands and Saria said still surprised, "Wow what a coincidence this is. I haven't seen you since we graduated high school years ago. It's very strange I didn't expect you out of all people to be in this predicament here."

Lorena sighed and said, "Everything was good until Danny got into our lives and things drastically changed forever. I rarely talked to anyone about him and I struggled to provide for my sons here while Danny was off doing something reckless every single day along with his pack of suck ups.

The only time he ever spent anytime with the boys is when he wanted to teach them how to hurt people and how steal things. Hearing that Danny was responsible for Peter's murder hurts even more on top of what he has done."

Many couldn't believe what they were hearing and they couldn't imagine how things could get any worse with the situation. Saria then said to Lorena, "Be strong Lorena we will all get through this no matter what."

Lorena said to her, "Your right. It will be like a new start and hopefully things can get back together after this all over with." Cornelius then asked, "So what are you going to do now?"

Lorena said, "Well seeing that I knew this day would come sooner or later I booked a hotel for the night with the money I kept hidden from Danny. It wasn't much, but it was necessary considering what that man was planning." Chris then pulled out his cellphone and looked at the time and said, "Wow it's already 11:45 P.M.

Looks like some of us are going to have a difficult time staying awake at school tomorrow. It's time for all of us to go to bed as far as I see it. Many of us will talk about it in the morning." Everyone agreed and everyone soon was led downstairs by both Cornelius and Saria.

Everyone said their goodbyes to one another and Chris and Maroline stopped Damion and Chris said to him, "Yo here is our number call us when you have the time." Damion said, "I will and you two thank you for saving my life from that disaster that I was in. I don't know how I'm going to be able to repay you two for doing this."

Maroline said to him, "That's what friends do. Look after one another and that's how we roll." They then waved at him as he exited the house and they and the rest of Fearless 16 said goodbye to their friends and their parents. Soon they walked back into the house and Cornelius said, "Now you kids we want to have a word with you."

The Fearless 16 agreed and they gathered around their father and Cornelius said, "Kids listen I know how this was very personal to all sixteen of you, but you shouldn't have gotten the whole neighborhood involved let alone tell anyone at school about this. Not only that you guys should of told us what was going on from the start.

Don't worry about Carol, Marshall, and Shan they told us they were also involved with it in some way too and they got the same lecture that I'm giving you kids. If me or Saria lost any of you we don't know what we would do. So please if you have any problems talk to us about it before you take any action."

Tracey said, "While what you guys did was a very dangerous move if it wasn't for you and those kids a whole lot of problems would have taken place. I for one didn't want any part of what was about to go down."

What Tracey said everyone agreed and Saria said, "Well kids it's time to go to bed." The Fearless 16 agreed. They went upstairs to go to bed and they knew tomorrow would be just another day at school, which they knew many will be talking about the events that took place today tomorrow.


	19. Returning To The City

The next day everyone was still talking about the incidents that took place yesterday. The story was talked about nonstop on the news, newspapers, at workplaces, and even at every school in Elwood City including the Elwood City Preschool the Preschoolers were talking about it.

It was the number one story being talked about today and the whole world was now aware of what was going on in Elwood City thanks to news channels like CNN and MSNBC to name a few that were involved.

Some curious people went as far as to going to the jail where the Bronx Boys were being held at and the police had to stop and even arrest some people from getting into the jail. Despite everything that had taken place so far no violence occurred for the rest of the morning and soon at the jail several unmarked cars had arrived.

The Bronx Boys were all placed into them and within an hour they soon were driven out of Elwood City heading for New York City, which was several hours away, but they would be able to make it in one day.

Danny and Oleg were placed in separate cars to avoid them talking or planning to break out of police custody. They and the rest of the gang had already been charged with several crimes in Elwood City now they were heading back to New York to face additional charges.

The news had been reporting the arrest of the gang since yesterday and they even had news choppers following the unmarked cars towards New York.

At Lakewood many were talking about it and soon the Fearless 16 arrived at school and Chris said to his brothers and sisters as they exited the van, "I am not looking forward to today. These guys are going to be all over us nagging us about yesterday and they probably will be doing it for a while, which is the worst part."

Maroline said to her brother trying to set things straight with him, "Well we just have to deal with it Chris it's not like we can do anything about it really. Plus it's not the first time this happened to us I mean remember when you beat up that bully back in first grade?

Everyone after that knew not to ever mess with you or any of us ever again. Especially when we met those girls in New Jersey. After meeting those girls no one in either New York or New Jersey messed with us except the Bronx Boys and the Hornets apparently."

Chris nodded and said, "You make a very good point there sis." The sixteen kids walked into the school and wave of kids began cheering and clapping as they walked through the hallway. Chris wasn't liking the enormous attention being given, but he decided to deal with and to accept it for once.

Part of the Fearless 16 split off as they went into Ms. Sweetwater's class and the rest continued towards Ratburn's class. Bradley said to Chris, "Chris how was the house any way? 3422."

Chris said to his brother, "You know all those pictures we have and the ones we painted that show what the New York subway was like back in the 1970s and 1980s?

Well imagine that, but ten times worse, tall grass, busted windows, flickering lights, and roof shingles getting ready to fall off. That's exactly what me and Maroline had to deal with.

A rundown, tired, decrepit house that is only a few years old at best. I just hope Miles family are going to be okay, but looking at the condition of that house and where it is located I don't see them ever going back to that place ever again.

That whole neighborhood has bad written all over it in bold print. Never want to go there again." Maroline said, "On top of that the strangest thing me and Chris noticed. There was absolutely no cars that passed us not even once when we got to that part of Elwood City.

The only thing that passed us was a bus and that was it. As a matter of fact we don't think there was any bus stops in that area not that we remembered last night. There probably was, but it was too dark to tell what any of those signs said. We were able to find the house by looking at the mailboxes."

Soon they walked into Mr. Ratburn's class and the only students in the class were George, Jenna, Maria, Alex, Sue Ellen, and Binky. They waved at the Fearless 16 who waved back at them.

The Fearless 16 were at their desks and the bell rung and everyone in the hallway raced to get to their classes on time. The rest of the class showed up and sat down at their desks. After the second bell rung Mr. Ratburn got up from his desk and walked towards the front of the class.

Everyone could see that Mr. Ratburn wasn't his usual self today and it didn't take a genius to figure out why that was the case. It was almost like something had scared Mr. Ratburn or something.

Their teacher then said to the class, "Class rather then continuing yesterday's lesson I'm going to suspend yesterday's lesson until Thursday as there is a matter all of us need to cover immediately in case something like it happens again."

Everyone gasped as they couldn't believe what they just heard from their teacher and Mr. Ratburn finally said, "Class I have a little secret that I've never revealed to anyone until now and it's personal to me. When I was 12 I had an unfortunate encounter with the Hornets.

It was a very terrifying experience for me when they surrounded me and ordered me to give them money or they would beat me up. So I had no choice so I gave them the money, but I was so scared to walk alone after that and it wasn't just middle school it was all the way into high school and after I graduated.

The year the Hornets left was the best thing that ever happened in Elwood City, but the memories of those days they were around still haunt me to this day." All the kids were significantly surprised by what their teacher has revealed to them.

Chris had a need to say something and said to the entire class, "It's not a shocker that you've had to deal with them. As a matter of fact I'm not surprised if every other teacher at this school had crossed paths with the Hornets at some point in time.

We've had to deal the Hornets on top of the Bronx Boys, so it was two major things we had to worry about. We did our best to avoid those guys and we always looked after one another no matter what.

Each other was all we had left along with the advice we got from older kids and teenagers. There was one advice someone gave us that has actually saved us from making serious mistakes. He said, "When you have a bad feeling about something always go for what your instinct tells you not by the words of an individual."

What happened yesterday that was pure instinct that told me and Maroline to go all the way to house number 3422. We personally didn't want to be in a situation where we could of prevented something bad from happening to someone or even an entire family.

That's pretty hard to think about that you could of done something to prevent something bad from happening to someone or something else. That's the one thing I fear most out of anything else on top of my family's safety."

Everyone in the class agreed. It wasn't just Mr. Ratburn's class that was having this discussion all other classes the teachers were talking about gangs how they have effected them in some way.

They also encouraged their students to never join one no matter how bad things get. Every teacher in the school had literally suspended their lessons for at least a few days. Many hours later school ended and everyone went home.

At the Rexington's house the Fearless 16 were on the computer chatting with their friends from school. Chris was talking to Arthur while his brothers and sisters were speaking with the other third graders and fourth graders from school. Arthur said to Chris, "Something strange is going on here.

Since when does Mr. Ratburn suspend lessons for a few days?" Chris said to him, "Usually I have an explanation for most things, but this is one of those cases where I don't. At the same time I really can't blame him for it either. Same with the other teachers.

What happened in the last few days really took everyone by surprise and now just as it had began it's over. It also brought back a lot of bad memories for many people who had to deal with these guys years earlier."

Arthur then said, "So what's going to happen now?" Chris said to him, "We are heading back to the city again and it will be tomorrow in the morning. They already sent Danny and Oleg along with the rest of the Bronx Boys to the New York City and now we will have to go there ourselves for the eventual trial that will take place.

Also another thing to point out now I'm not sure if this is true or not yet, but I'll eventually find out. I've been hearing word that some of our friends that we know of from New Jersey will be coming to Elwood City very soon." Arthur said to him, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Chris then said something that changed Arthur's mind altogether, "However the certain students that I'm talking about well could cause some significant problems around Lakewood and I won't get into much details yet cause I have no idea if they even are being transferred hear or not.

Their dad is a business man and also works with gold, copper, silver, and all those other neat stuff." Arthur soon got worried, but smiled and said to Chris, "Well hopefully we will get along with them." Chris on the other hand had serious doubts, but said, "I'm hoping the same thing and you do know everyone is listening to this right?

Arthur nodded and said, "Well we will be watching what's going on and we will be supporting you guys all the way." Chris said to him, "Thanks we will need it." After a couple hours of chatting on the computer everyone then said their goodbyes to each other.

A couple hours later it was time for bed for the Fearless 16 since tomorrow they were leaving for New York city. The brothers and sisters were laying down in their beds thinking about all that they have gone through together.

Derek said, "Well guys we are heading back to the city to settle the score with the Bronx Boys for the final time where it all began years ago. The disaster that's been around for a while is finally over. It's hard to believe, but it is what it is." Everyone agreed with him and Riena said, "So what are we going to do after the trial?"

Dennis said to her, "What we all use to do back a few years ago not only that pay Jason and Jake a visit, but they will be the last ones to visit. We will visit everyone else we know of in New York and in New Jersey." Chris said to Dennis, "Word up Dennis. Let's get some sleep so we will be up and ready for the next day and our trip tomorrow.

The brothers and sisters then went to sleep, but not before a few seconds later when the sisters got out of their beds and got on their brother's beds and went to sleep with their brothers holding their brother's hands in the process. Even though they rarely held one another's hand they still do just like they did a few years ago.


	20. Aftermath, The Epilogue

The Fearless 16 had said their goodbyes to their friends before they left for New York. When they arrived in New York City they went to the hotel and had to spend the night there since heavy traffic had drastically delayed them and they arrived in the city during the night. The next day they went to the courthouse.

At the courthouse the Fearless 16 saw Damion, Byran, Mark, Luke, Andreas, Zack, Damion's friends, and the rest of the Bronx Boys that were testifying against the rest of their own gang. Both Cornelius, Saria, Tracey, and Sharol all wished the Fearless 16 good luck.

The reason the trial had began so quickly is because there was an enormous amount of people that wanted this trial to get over with as soon as possible. A lot of people were begging the court to take this case to trial very quickly and so they did.

On top of the kids being there at the court there were also many families there that were in some way effected by the Bronx Boys' reign of terror among the people of New York. There was one person that was there that took everyone by surprise and it was Danny's teenaged daughter Amy Sligo.

Amy is a brown bear who wore a black tuxedo. She also has long blonde hair in the form of a ponytail. The trial lasted less then four days probably the quickest trial ever and the Fearless 16 had to do class work that Mr. Ratburn had given to them before they left.

Saria had contacted Mr. Ratburn the same day and told him about the trip and he had agreed to send school work for the Fearless 16. The trial itself was very emotional from the start and it was discovered that more then one person had unfortunately been murdered by the Bronx Boys. It was very difficult to watch the trial.

It was also revealed that Danny never spent any time with his daughter Amy and that he never cared for her, which just added more weight on top of everything Danny has done. Amy had also talked about how Danny was very disrespectful not only to her, but to her mother who has since divorced Danny many years ago.

After less then a few hours the jury found Danny Sligo guilty of several counts of first degree murder, bribery, kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, several counts of attempted murder, assault, assault on a minor, robbery, corruption, conspiracy, and various other charges that included crime from when he was part of the Hornets.

Oleg Nero also faced the same exact charges too. Both Danny and Oleg were sentenced to over five thousand years in jail for their crimes meaning they basically will be in jail for the rest of their lives. As for the rest of the Bronx Boys many of them got significantly lighter sentences since they were young when these crimes took place.

Many of them were sentenced to ten years probation and some were even acquitted of the crimes, but were all ordered to stay away from any and all gangs throughout the nation.

Many of the parents of the kids all had very negative words to say to both Danny and Oleg especially Cornelius who said some harsh words to both Danny and Oleg, which caught the Fearless 16 off by surprise. After the trial ended many things happened. Andreas and Zack both stayed in New York, but would remain friends with Fearless 16.

The Miles family chose to stay in Elwood City rather then return to New York City since they were already there. The teenagers in the Bronx Boys either stayed in New York or went back to Elwood City.

The adults in the Bronx Boys did the same however they had a restraining order placed on them forbidding them to go within five miles of either the teenagers and the kids that were involved in the trial.

After the trial ended the Fearless 16 then spent an additional few more days in New York City and on one day they were riding the elevated trains that were rumbling through Manhattan like they remember them doing so a few years earlier.

They even had a video camera recording their journey on the train as it traveled through the city. Not even a few minutes after getting on the train they then met up with Jason and Jake who they greeted on the train. Jason is a rabbit with a cream complexion who wore a white shirt, a blue vest, long green pants, and black and white sneakers.

Jake is a light brown rat that wears a green shirt with white stripes and long sleeves, blue jeans, and orange and white sneakers. Both Jason and Jake had long brown hair that went down half way towards their neck.

They were also wearing blue baseball caps on their heads that have the white "NY" symbol on the front. Behind them were four other kids. They were all boys that wore long black pants, black shoes, a black sweater with no buttons or zippers, and were wearing black hats.

The four boys had short blonde hair in the form of a bowl cut and they were all eight years old, but despite being Amish they went to school here in New York. Just like both Jason and Jake they were also tall kids too.

One of the boys is a rabbit with a cream complexion and his name is Stanley. Then there was Kevin who is a dog with a cream complexion. Westley who is a cat with a cream complexion.

Finally there was Brian who is a rabbit with a cream complexion. The Fearless 16 were surprised to see the four kids and Derek said, "Oh man tell me I'm seeing things today. It's the Amish 4."

Jason said to the Fearless 16, "You guys did excellent. That was some tough stuff you guys had to do and I praise you for it. Respect to that guys all the way. We had our friends from the orphanage and New Jersey who were calling us and telling us about how well you guys did in that trial.

Yeah coincidentally the Amish 4 stopped by here for a visit yesterday and here they are in the big city again." Jake then said to the Fearless 16 speaking very rapidly and with excitement in his voice, "Yo man that was some awesome stuff that took place.

You guys were great. Shoot better then that and Danny and Oleg got everything that was coming to them." Chris said to Jake not surprised my the kid's rapid voice, "Man you haven't changed a bit. Your still the high speed talker that we all know and remember a few years ago and your still hyper dude."

The Amish 4 then got up out of their seats and shook hands with the Fearless 16 and Chris said, "It's good to see you guys again." Stanley said to Chris, "It's been a while since we've seen each other Chris. It feels like it been even longer, but it's only been two and half years."

Kevin said to the Fearless 16, "We heard what happened with that guy Danny Sligo and the Bronx Boys by Jason and Jake here. As far as the four of us see it they had it coming sooner or later. We are just glad you guys are okay since Jason and Jake told us you guys were dealing with the Bronx Boys."

Jason said to Chris, "While we are on the subject guys your dad like went off on Danny and Oleg. He seriously went off on them for real in that courtroom." Maroline said to him, "Now that took us by surprise and we never saw it coming.

Quite frankly though that was justified considering what Danny and Oleg have done and how many people they have hurt." The kids then looked out the window of the elevated train as the train rolled through Manhattan and Chris said, "Well these old wooden century plus year old elevated cars haven't changed a bit that's for sure.

It's fun to just look out the windows and watch the view of Manhattan just like we use to do a few years ago when we lived at the orphanage. Hey Jason how has everyone from the orphanage been?"

Jason said, "Everyone is doing a whole lot better now then they were a few years ago and there is a plan to reopen the orphanage on top of that. The school wars are gradually declining and soon they will be over."

The Fearless 16 were surprised by the news and Dennis said, "Wow they are planning on reopening that place? Well I have to say I hope everything goes well with that. I'm glad the school wars are pretty much over now everyone can get along instead of fighting over something that someone said."

Everyone around him agree and after thirty minutes the elevated train then stopped at the Sands Street station in Brooklyn. Jason then said, "Well guys this is where me, Jake, and the Amish 4 say goodbye to you guys. We will eventually meet up with you guys again in the near future that I promise."

Another elevated train of wooden cars roared into the station and stopped. It was heading back to Manhattan and Chris said to both Jason and Jake, "Thanks you two for everything. If it wasn't for you guys we would of never found out what was really going on in Elwood City not only that you guys saved lives on top of that.

The Amish 4 I have to say it was nice to see you guys again and hopefully we will see each other again." Jake said, "No problem that's what friends are for."

Brian said to the Fearless 16, "It was good seeing you guys again too and we will meet again along with the rest of the group." The kids group hugged each other before the Fearless 16 quickly got on board the other elevated train.

The old wooden train groaned, moaned, and roared as it sped off heading back to Manhattan. Jason, Jake, Stanley, Brian, Kevin, and Westley quickly got right back on the train they got off as it left the Sands Street station heading for the last stop, which was a few miles away.

As the Fearless 16 was heading back Maroline asked Chris, "So Chris tell me about these cars." Chris said, "Well they were built in the late 1800s and early 1900s, but were gate cars also made of wood. They had several conductors that would manually open and close the gates on each of the cars.

Then sometime in 1930s they were converted to reduce the amount of conductors from several to just one, which proved very successful to this day. These cars were never intended to last this long as they were already old by the late 1930s. Another feature about them is the noise they make, which is basically gear noise.

They have spur cut bull gears and pinions. The gears' teeth are colliding into each other each time creating that noise you hear. It was standard on every electrified railcar until the 1940s when they introduced modern cars with quieter gears since spur gears as you can see are very noisy.

Streetcars are also noted for having these gears too if you watch old movies that have street cars from the 1940s and 1950s. The elevated lines however kept their old wooden cars and today we are still riding these ancient cars. There is about three-thousand-two-hundred-fifty-five of these wooden cars running the elevated tracks.

That's about it Maroline." Riena said to Chris, "It's very interesting to hear how historical this elevated structures are along with these cars." Everyone agreed with her as the train rolled along heading for Manhattan.

Soon the Rexington family left New York City and headed back to Elwood City. They got back home in the middle of the night and everyone was so tired that they didn't even make it up the stairs and they just fell asleep either on the couch or on the floor. However Cornelius and Saria were able to make it up the stairs.

The next day the Fearless 16 arrived at Lakewood Elementary and the whole school greeted them much to the dismay of Chris who said, "Here we go again." Today the Fearless 16 were all wearing black tuxedos with black bow ties. It was surprising to everyone to see them wearing it, but they were the same kids everyone knew.

Part of the Fearless 16 split off and went towards Ms. Sweetwater's class and the rest soon arrived at Mr. Ratburn's class. The Fearless 16 entered their classes and were greeted by everyone who was already in their class who clapped as they sat down at their desks.

In Mr. Ratburn's class Chris said to everyone, "What's up. What's up everyone? It's good to see you guys again and as you saw it's over for good now. Talked to Jason and Jake and they were happy to help out.

Those guys are the real heroes as if it wasn't for them providing the information we would have never found out what was going on. Not only that you have to thank Rattles Ciccone and Binky Barnes."

Everyone was confused as to why and Dennis said, "Had it not been for Rattles mentioning Damion we would of never known he was hear or the Bronx Boys were hear for that matter.

Oh and we talked to the school board by the way and they will be looking at ways to fund the schools here in Elwood City cause there are some that could really use it." Everyone nodded and they soon got ready for the test Mr. Ratburn passed out.

At lunch the whole cafeteria greeted the Fearless 16 and Chris came up to Arthur and said to him, "A lot of exciting things happened after the trial. We video taped nearly everything we did in New York City and we will be happy to show you and your friends what we did in the city."

Arthur said to him, "That sounds great we will be there." The Fearless 16 then walked off towards the Tough Customer's table and Dennis said, "It's safe for me to say you guys will go back to bullying other kids right?" All the members of the group nodded and Chris said, "Touche, but look out for who will be there to stop you.

Have you guys ever thought someone may replace you guys one day?" Binky said to Chris, "No one in this school will ever replace us not as long as we are around. It will never happen and even if it did they wouldn't be able to make an impact like we have."

Ariel said to the group, "Well as much as I doubt it sometimes there always seems to be someone or a group that seems to be too tough for you guys and they soon will take over unfortunately. It always seems to happen in probably the most strangest circumstances.

Hopefully it won't happen, but then again I'm not a fortune teller, so that is undecided at this time." Hugo said to the group, "Well see you guys later at the playground." A few hours had passed by and all the kids at Lakewood had gone home for the day and the top story everyone was talking about was the Fearless 16's return.

Arthur, Buster, Francine, Sue Ellen, Binky, The Brain, George, Muffy, Damion, Mike, Jenna, Carl, Jenna, Maria, and Alex all arrived at the Fearless 16's house and they went to the living room on the second floor like they did several days earlier when the arrests of the Bronx Boys took place.

The Fearless 16 were wearing their regular clothes that they wore when they first came to Lakewood Elementary School and soon Chris played the video and the group of friends started watching the video.

D.W., Emily, and James also came over to play with Carol, Marshall, and Shan who were very nice to the three and were the only kids at the preschool capable of keeping the Tibble Twins behaved.

Mark, Luke, and Byran came with their older brother Damion to play with Carol, Marshall, and Shan. The preschoolers were having fun with their new friends and the third graders were all enjoying the video the Fearless 16 had filmed themselves. They also knew more great adventures lie ahead for them.

**THE END**

(Author's Note: There are several references in this story. For one there are no elevated lines in Manhattan and there hasn't been since 1955. The elevated was added just as a means of transportation. The School Wars and the rumors spread by Damion about rap music starting in Queens is in reference to a hip-hop rivalry that occurred in the mid-late 1980s and was known as The Bridge Wars. In the last two chapters there are references that hint the events that will take place in the Elwood City Side Stories)


End file.
